Iceburns Drabbles
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Colección de pequeños drabbles Helsa/Hansla/Iceburns, que abarcan diferentes posibilidades. Pre-movie, post-movie, AU, durante la película, etc. Centésimo drabble: "La princesita". AU infantil.
1. Siesta

¡Nuevo fic súper random!

Aaaaay criaturos, no tengo remedio. D: Este fandom ya me atrapó y yo los estoy malcriando mucho a ustedes. Estamos en medio de un círculo vicioso lleno de copos de nieve y muñecos parlantes. u_u

Bueno al carajo, he decidido seguir aumentando el vicio que tenemos por el Helsa e inaugurar mi pequeña sección de drabbles. Más detalles al final de este breve escrito.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Siesta**

* * *

Hans avanzó hasta el mullido sofá de la biblioteca, donde yacía la menuda figura de la reina dormida. El libro abierto que casi colgaba de una de sus manos indicaba que debía haber caído en un sueño profundo, mientras intentaba leer aquel complicado tomo de política.

Negó con la cabeza y cuidadosamente, retiró el libro para ponerlo en la mesa que estaba enfrente.

—Alguien volvió a quedarse dormida leyendo—murmuró como si ella pudiera escucharlo—, ¿cuándo aprenderás, Elsa?

Deslizó un brazo en torno a sus hombros y el otro bajo sus rodillas para poder alzarla con facilidad. La joven dejo escapar un leve quejido en sueños al sentirse retirada de su lecho improvisado, más no abrió los ojos ni dio señales de despertar durante el trayecto hasta su habitación.

El príncipe ingresó tras la puerta blanca que ocultaba los aposentos de la muchacha y delicadamente, la colocó encima de la cama. Observó cómo instintivamente ella se acurrucaba de lado y estiró su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello platinado, que había caído frente a sus ojos. No era la primera vez que, en medio de una tarde de lectura, se quedaba dormida. Los deberes que incluía el hecho de estar al mando de un reino ciertamente podían resultar ser algo agotador.

Él se lo imaginaba perfectamente.

Lentamente se tendió a su lado cuidando de no despertarla, aunque eso no parecía nada probable debido al cansancio que claramente se notaba en sus facciones relajadas. Se le veía tan inocente de aquella manera, que no pudo evitar compararle con el semblante frío que portaba casi todo el tiempo. En su descanso, la reina parecía una niña.

Esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible de lado, Hans la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola más hacia sí en un abrazo estrecho.

—Descansa, Elsa.

Ella murmuró algo incomprensible en medio de su letargo.

El pelirrojo besó brevemente la comisura de sus labios antes de entregarse también a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Awwww, me encantan las cosas fluffy. :3

Tomando la definición de Drabble que encontramos en el sabio Wikipedia:_ Un drabble es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. _

Por lo que básicamente, lo que encontraran aquí son microrelatos que describan escenas Helsa en todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber. :3 Entiéndase AU's, post-movie, ambientados durante la película, etc, etc. Será genial porque luego yo misma me hago bolas cuando quiero escribir algo romántico y tengo que inventarme un montón de circunstancias para hacer oneshot's. xD Por supuesto que seguiré con estos últimos, pero quería experimentar con algo más corto.

Bueno copitos, siéntanse libres a partir de ahora de darme cualquier idea que les gustaría ver en los próximos drabbles. Recuerden que debe ser algo cortito para no pasarme de 500 palabras. Pueden pedir lo que quieran; alguna escena en especial que se imaginen con esta pareja. O también pueden darme una palabra o una frase en específico para pensar en algo muy especial. :D

¡Como me encanta que me digan que escribir! xD

Y recuerden que los reviews son mi mayor fuente de inspiración, au revoir! ;)


	2. Inesperado

Segundo drabble Helsa, a partir de una sugerencia de la querida _Maggie Westergard_. Disfruténlo.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Inesperado**

* * *

Por dos o tres semanas su rutina matinal había sido prácticamente la misma. Salir de casa, pasar al Starbucks que quedaba de camino a la Universidad, pedir un vaso de chocolate caliente y dirigirse rumbo a clases. Simplemente no podía vivir sin aquella dulce tentación. Fue por eso que no se sorprendió demasiado cuando, al llegar al establecimiento como de costumbre, el chico que atendía le extendió su adorada bebida sin esperar a que hablara o hiciera ademán de pagar.

Ya debía haberse habituado a su presencia. La rubia muchacha sacó su cartera del bolso pero enseguida se detuvo, al escuchar al empleado.

—No es necesario, señorita. El joven de allá me pidió que le entregara la bebida de su parte—dijo señalando a alguien que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas al otro lado de la cafetería.

Elsa miró sorprendida hacia la alta figura del muchacho pelirrojo que no apartaba la vista de ella. La sonrisa arrogante que le dirigió iba a la perfección con sus ojos verdes y esas peculiares patillas que a él le sentaban tremendamente bien haciéndolo lucir aún más apuesto, si eso era posible.

Debía frecuentar mucho el lugar porque desde el primer día en que ella había entrado ahí, lo había podido notar siempre ocupando la misma mesa. Y desde ese momento se había visto a si misma tratando de evadir su mirada, pues por alguna razón, él siempre insistía en observarla sin el menor reparo. Ruborizada, se llevó un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja y desvío sus ojos azules hasta posarlos en el vaso de chocolate caliente con su nombre escrito en él.

Antes de salir del sitio, volvió a mirarle para dedicarle una media sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento y despedirse con un movimiento de la mano. Todavía tenía que llegar a clases.

No paso ni un minuto antes de que él fuera tras ella y la alcanzara a mitad de la calle.

—Se supone que des algo a cambio cuando alguien te hace un favor—le escuchó decir detrás de sí y se dio la vuelta para encararle, alzando un poco la cabeza. Era mucho más alto de lo que había estimado.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?—preguntó arqueando una de sus delicadas cejas.

—¿Qué te parece tu número de teléfono, para empezar?

Sintiendo ruborizarse de nuevo, Elsa volvió a apartar los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior. No pudo ocultar otra diminuta sonrisa.

—Soy Hans Westerguard—se presentó él extendiendo su mano derecha y sin dejar su postura altanera de lado—. Es un placer conocerte, Elsa.

La aludida tomó su mano con cierta timidez y se sorprendió cuando repentinamente, él la llevó hasta sus labios. La chica dejo escapar una risa entre nerviosa y divertida.

Aquello había sido totalmente inesperado de su parte.

* * *

Cortito pero bonito, como dijeron por ahí, o eso espero. xD Como bien dijo _Maggie _en un review, me inspiré en su idea del Starbucks para ambientar un pequeño AU y esto fue lo que resultó. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que el título es bastante obvio pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, jejeje.

_F_: Muchas gracias por comentar y estar siempre al pendiente. :3

_Rosy_: ¡Apuntada tu sugerencia! Es la siguiente en la lista y sí, he visto fotos del estilo que dices. Me parece algo muy romántico y genial para este proyecto. ;D

Voy tomando sus sugerencias en orden de como me llegan, ya sea por review o por MP, así que no se me desesperen si llego a tardar. Tengo en cuenta cada idea que me mencionan y les aseguro que todas tienen un lugar en mi serie de drabbles.

¡Buenas noches criaturitos! ;)


	3. Amnesia

Drabble hecho a partir de la sugerencia de _JDayC_. ¡Disfruténlo! :D

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

Elsa se deslizó de manera elegante entre los invitados que portaban sus trajes de gala y que le hacían ligeras reverencias a su paso. Enfundada en un amplio vestido de satén cobalto que resaltaba magníficamente sus ojos, respondía a aquellas muestras de atención con un gracioso movimiento de la cabeza, aunque era claro que no se sentía del todo cómoda ahí.

Él la había estado observando desde hacía un rato. Desde luego, no había sido el único que se había quedado maravillado al observar como anunciaban la llegada de Su Majestad, al evento que se celebraba dentro del palacio francés. La presencia de la Reina de las Nieves había resultado todo un acontecimiento.

Todos se esforzaban por mostrar sus atenciones hacia la rubia soberana, que por lo visto aún no se habituaba del todo a socializar con otras personas. En cambio, él había pasado más bien desapercibido.

Todavía después de tres años continuaba siendo un príncipe caído en desgracia por sus vergonzosas acciones del pasado.

No obstante el tiempo había sido suficiente como para madurar y aprender a vivir con sus propios errores. Y en aquel instante lo único que se había descubierto ansiando, era la ocasión de sostener una conversación con la joven, a quien se había limitado a admirar a una distancia prudente. Debía admitir que Elsa era la criatura más bella que hubiese visto jamás. En verdad había sido un miserable al haber sostenido la espada sobre su cabeza.

Cautelosamente se aproximó hacia la esbelta figura de la muchacha, que se dirigía con rumbo hacia un balcón cercano. Su mano cerrándose en torno a la delicada de ella, la alertó de inmediato haciendo que volviera la cabeza, justo a tiempo para observar cómo le besaba el dorso y le dedicaba la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

—Su Majestad, le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento. Me temo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ser presentados.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la aludida.

—Mi nombre es Hans Westerguard, decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

—Es un placer, Su Alteza—respondió ella educadamente, imitando la inclinación que le hizo.

—¿Me haría el honor de concederme el siguiente baile, Su Majestad?

Por un momento Elsa pareció dispuesta a negarse, pero una vez que sus orbes azules hicieron contacto con las verdes de él, tan solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con gesto tímido. Y el príncipe, que aún no soltaba su mano, la guio con suavidad hacia dentro del salón de baile donde empezaba a sonar un vals.

Internamente, Hans agradeció el hecho de que la amnesia temporal de la reina no le permitiera acordarse de su identidad, haciendo efectivo su arriesgado acercamiento.

El repentino accidente que ella había sufrido días atrás, al desembarcar de su navío en costas francesas, resultó ser más conveniente de lo que se había imaginado.

* * *

Aaaaay, ¿qué les pareció? :D

He de admitir que estuve batallando mucho para pensar en como podía incluir la amnesia en un drabble romántico, además de debatirme quien de los dos debía ser quien la sufriera. Pasaron miles de posibilidades por mi mente antes de decidirme por esta. ¿Así que, qué piensan del resultado final?

_Rosy_: Perdón por emocionarte antes de tiempo, no me había fijado que antes de tu sugerencia estaba la de _JDayC_ y tengo que llevar un orden. Ahora sí, te juro que el siguiente drabble es el tuyo. Lo verás por aquí el viernes. Igual espero que te haya gustado este. :3

_F_: No importa si tus opiniones son iguales, una siempre se pone feliz de ver que puedan comentar. :)

Nos vemos después mis copos de nieve ¡y a animarse que ya es mitad de semana!

Nota: Por si acaso lo estaban pensando, no. Hans no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente de la reina en esta historia. Aunque un drabble no necesita explicaciones. xD


	4. Despedida

Cuarto drabble hecho especialmente para _Rosy_. (Ahora sí, ¡este es el bueno!) :D

¡Viernes de Helsa!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Despedida**

* * *

El pelirrojo sostiene con ambas manos el rostro de la joven ante sí, sabiendo que se esfuerza por ser fuerte. Es difícil serlo, cuando él mismo se siente a punto de quebrarse ante la perspectiva de partir lejos de la mujer que ama y no saber lo que le espera al combatir en territorios enemigos. Son épocas difíciles y hombres, tanto jóvenes como adultos, deben viajar para defender a su patria.

Es una fría mañana del año 1916 y un barco se encuentra listo para salir del puerto, con cientos de soldados a bordo que solo atinan a despedirse de sus familias.

En silencio, una lágrima se desliza por el rostro de la muchacha de la que está profundamente enamorado y él solo puede hacer ademán de limpiarla con uno de sus pulgares, mientras lleva sus labios hasta la frente pálida de ella.

Cuando mira hacia aquellos grandes ojos azules que tantas noches le han quitado el sueño, sabe que debe apresurarse en partir o le será mucho más difícil hacerlo. Pero sus pies se niegan a dar un solo paso. La rubia esboza una sonrisa dulce y lleva una de sus palmas hasta su mejilla, acariciando el vello rojizo que tan bien le perfila los costados. Siente tanto miedo por él, que teme que en cualquier momento pueda echarse a temblar.

La jovencita siente su corazón latir cuando él desvía la cara un instante, tan solo para besarle la palma.

Luego, se inclina hacia ella aun sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus largas manos y se apodera de su boca con la suya, provocando que la chica le rodee el cuello con sus delgados brazos y se pare en las puntas de sus pies. Los rosados labios femeninos se abren dándole paso a su lengua, que se adentra con dulzura para explorar cada rincón y llenarse con la sensación de aquel contacto, que será el último por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ambos se despegan después de un instante que no parece durar lo suficiente.

—Regresa con bien, Hans. Te estaré esperando—le dice ella mirándose profundamente dentro de las orbes verdes que la han sabido enamorar con el paso del tiempo.

No se atreve a decir adiós. Ninguno de los dos se atreve. Es por eso que él solo le repite que la ama y se encamina rumbo al barco.

El viento matutino comienza a arreciar conforme el navío se va apartando del puerto. El joven se acerca hasta uno de los costados del barco entre la multitud de hombres que le rodea y asoma la cabeza. Sonríe tristemente al ver como la brisa agita los rubios cabellos trenzados de su novia y se promete a sí mismo, que hará todo lo posible por regresar a su lado.

Cuando la guerra termine y no tengan que separarse de nuevo. Cuando se plante frente a ella para pedirle matrimonio, tal y como planeaba hacerlo antes de recibir aquella desafortunada citación del ejército que truncó toda su realidad.

—Hasta pronto, Elsa.

* * *

Nada como un drabble melancólico para abrir el fin de semana. ¿O ustedes que piensan?

¡Esas fueron 500 palabritas exactas de puro Helsa! :D

He de decir que aunque el drama no es lo que más me gusta, esta sugerencia me pareció muy interesante y bonita para poner a interactuar a la pareja. No quise especificar mucho acerca de la guerra en la que se encontraban o el país, (es lo genial de hacer escritos tan cortos), pero como referencia y por el año mencionado tomen la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Awwww nuestra querida pareja despidiéndose románticamente, en serio jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así. ¡Yo solo quiero hacerlos pelear y besarse! ¡Ese es mi estilo! xD Que por cierto, no los he hecho pelear en ningún drabble, ¡eso tiene que cambiar pronto! e.e

_Rosy_: Espero que te haya gustado mi interpretación del momento. Como ves, cumplí mi promesa. :3

_F_: :D

¡Se vienen otros drabbles muy interesantes, amiguitos! Disfruten de su fin de semana y no olviden oprimir el botón de abajo. ¡Los quiero!


	5. Paternidad

Otro pequeño drabble inspirado por una de las sugerencias de _JDayC _(ya empecé con la lista :P). A disfrutarlo.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Paternidad**

* * *

—Mamá.

Elsa se volvió hacia el pequeño que la miraba con expresión trémula desde su cama. La pequeña lámpara de noche iluminaba tenuemente su rostro infantil, del cual resaltaban algunas pecas esparcidas a lo largo de sus pómulos y el puente de su nariz. Sus ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada profunda y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente.

Recién cuando creía que se había quedado dormido, había atinado a arroparlo con suavidad y comenzado a emprender el regreso hacia su habitación. Pero al parecer, el vivaz pelirrojo de cuatro años estaba más alerta de lo que ella pensaba.

Pacientemente se alejó de la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, mientras él se aproximaba hasta su regazo.

—No te vayas, dijiste que te quedarías—le recriminó el niño con una expresión muy seria, que le recordó a la de su padre cada vez que buscaba conseguir algo—. El monstruo puede volver.

—Pero ya hemos revisado el armario y debajo de tu cama—intentó razonar Elsa mientras pasaba una mano por el desordenado pelo rojizo de su hijo—, ¿no crees que puedas dormir tú solo esta noche?

El chico negó con la cabeza, manteniendo aquel semblante ensombrecido y haciendo un puchero.

—¡Quédate, mamá!—exclamó aferrando su brazo con ambas de sus pequeñas manos.

Emitiendo un suspiro, Elsa se desprendió de las esponjosas pantuflas azules que llevaba puestas y cuidadosamente se deslizó debajo de las sábanas para tenderse al lado del pequeño, que hizo ademán de acurrucarse contra ella para ahora sí, dormir profundamente.

No trascurrió mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de la estancia volviera a abrirse, revelando la alta figura de un hombre con el cabello tan rojo como el del niño y enfundado en una bata de dormir.

Hans no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de lado al ver a su hijo descansar en medio del cariñoso abrazo de su madre, quien también había caído rendida al sueño. Parecía que esa iba a ser otra noche en la que tendría que compartir a su esposa a causa de las pesadillas del pequeño.

Sigilosamente se aproximó para extender mejor el cobertor sobre ambos y beso la frente del niño, que apenas y se movió ante el contacto.

Miró con algo de anhelo a su mujer, antes de llevar uno de sus mechones platinados detrás de su oreja e inclinarse para acariciar y besar su blanca mejilla, mientras se resignaba a volver solo a la cama que hasta hacía un rato compartían.

Ciertamente, aquella era una de las situaciones a las que se tendrían que acostumbrar al ser padres primerizos.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo está el fandom en este esplendoroso y nublado martes? (Al menos donde vivo, lo está).

Ok, simplemente tenía que escribir esto. Cuando _JDayC_ me hizo llegar la idea de "Padres primerizos" en una pequeña lista por MP, mi mentecita comenzó a carburar rápidamente para ponerlos en una situación que involucrara tal cosa, y no fue fácil, porque si alguien no sabe lo que es ser padre primerizo, esa soy yo. xD

Pero en fin, se me ocurrió esto. ¿Qué les parece?

_Rosy_: Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado con el drabble anterior y que haya alegrado tu día. Es genial que a una le digan que algo que escribió le levantó el ánimo a otra persona. Espero que las cosas estén bien ahora. :)

_F_: Sí, sí podría escribir algo rating M. ¿Alguna idea para empezar? Porque estoy seca. xD

¡No tengo remedio! D:

Bueno, no los hice pelear esta vez pero ya llegará el momento en que lo hagan. Tanta azúcar no es buena para mis instintos Helsa. e.e

Nuevamente me despido invitándolos a dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, si es que tienen alguna. ¡Nos veremos esta misma semana con otra escena de esta parejita! ;D


	6. Caprichosa

Atención: El siguiente drabble no es apto para diabéticos.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Caprichosa**

* * *

Hans terminó de verter el chocolate caliente en el pequeño tazón de color azul y salió con gesto fastidiado de la cocina.

—Aquí tienes tu estúpida taza de chocolate, Elsa—le dijo refunfuñando a la muchacha que esperaba sentada pacientemente en la sala de estar.

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para tomar la ansiada bebida. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron con placer al sostener el recipiente entre sus manos.

—Sí, de nada—masculló su compañero observándola con el ceño fruncido—. Todavía no entiendo cuál era el problema en bajar a hacerlo tú sola.

—Es que yo no sé hacerlo como tú.

—Es que eres una caprichosa—replicó él—. No puedo levantarme a las malditas dos de la madrugada solo porque quieres chocolate. Tengo que trabajar mañana ¿sabes?

—Pero ya lo hiciste.

El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada y Elsa optó por ignorarlo, a la vez que soplaba por encima de la taza espumosa con expresión inocente.

Hans soltó un suspiro resignado y fue a sentarse en el sillón antes ocupado por ella. ¿A quién engañaba? No importaba cuan absurdas fueran las peticiones que recibiera por parte de la joven, él siempre terminaría cediendo como un idiota. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza decir que no cuando había sido despertado tan bruscamente para prepararle su bebida favorita, porque aparentemente el insomnio no la dejaba dormir.

Aun con semblante serio, extendió los brazos para tomarla por la cintura y obligarla a que se sentara encima de su regazo, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas para acomodarla de manera tal que sus pies descalzos ni siquiera tocaran el suelo. La rodeó en un abrazo estrecho y observó atentamente como ella tomaba un sorbo de la taza y a continuación, cerraba los ojos mientras una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantaba con gesto de delicia.

Podría verla de dicha manera todo el tiempo, con esa expresión infantil y el camisón azul que tanto le gustaba vestir por las noches.

Una de sus manos se movió para colocar un mechón de pelo platinado detrás de su oreja y después vagó por el resto, que caía suelto sobre sus hombros. Depositó un casto beso sobre su sien mientras ella se concentraba en tomar un trago más largo de chocolate.

Un rastro de espuma quedo encima de su labio superior después de aquel nuevo sorbo y él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Elsa se vio sorprendida cuando sintió como la boca masculina limpiaba todo rastro de chocolate de la suya y fue consciente de cómo sus mejillas se encendían. No dijo nada cuando, instantes después, se miró en los ojos verdes de su acompañante y supo que le había perdonado por haberle levantado a esas horas.

Después de todo, ella también podía permitirse tener un capricho de vez en cuando.

* * *

Ok, ya. Prometo que el siguiente drabble no será tan azúcarado. Ya me estoy tardando mucho en hacerlos pelear. xD

La escena de hoy surgió de una palabrita que _HoeLittleDuck_ me propuso por MP, "Caprichosa". :3 Y me dejo muy en claro que no quería que la del capricho fuera Anna, así que como ven, era algo complicadito el asunto. De modo que me pareció que el chocolate era la mejor solución para su sugerencia. ¿Predecible? Sí, pero vamos que la querida rubia no es una persona de exigencias y ustedes lo saben. D:

_Hoe_, espero que te haya gustado la escena aunque fuera tan cliché. Y que no te haya fastidiado mucho con la espera. xD

_Rosy_: Siiií, el drabble anterior fue muy tierno y compartir el no saber es lo mejor. Ya tomé muy en cuenta las opciones de _F_, no te preocupes, jejejeje.

_F_: ¡Que excelente idea la que me acabas de dar! ¡Me encanta! Jajajaja, jamás se me habría ocurrido poner a hijos adolescentes, definitivamente será bueno saber que tantos problemas puede haber como dices. Considéralo hecho. ;)

¿Qué puedo decir? Esto de los drabbles me ha empezado a gustar. ¡Jueves de Helsa! Espero sus comentarios y guardo todas sus sugerencias como siempre. ¡Cuídense! Ya va empezar el fin de semana. :D


	7. Cuestiones Médicas

Drabble cortesía de una de las ideas sugeridas de _JDayC_. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Cuestiones médicas**

* * *

El estornudo que resonó por la habitación con paredes de tonos azules le terminó de confirmar al pelirrojo cuan enferma estaba la personita enfrente de él. Aunque lo cierto era que con solo verla uno podía hacerse perfectamente a la idea. Con el semblante decaído, ojerosa e incluso más pálida de lo normal, Elsa yacía sentada en su cama, envuelta en una gruesa sábana que mostraba un diseño de copos de nieve. Su trenza rubia se hallaba bastante desarreglada.

—Parece que es un resfriado muy fuerte.

—Gracias por el diagnóstico, Capitán Obvio. No lo habría averiguado por mí misma—dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en los verdes de él, sin mucho ánimo.

—Deja de ser tan desagradable, reina de hielo. Yo no soy el idiota que se atrevió a salir con este clima—espetó Hans señalando hacia la ventana—. Si te diste cuenta de que está nevando ¿no?

—¡Ya lo sé!—exclamó la muchacha enfurruñada.

—Entonces ¿por qué saliste? ¿Quién sale con este tiempo de mierda?

—Anna—respondió Elsa con un gruñido. Claro que ella no se había enfermado.

Maldita Anna y su maldito sistema inmunológico.

—¿Y por qué?

—Para hacer un muñeco de nieve—la ceja alzada del muchacho le hizo darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba aquello.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras un breve silencio inundaba su habitación.

—¿Por qué son tan estúpidas?

—¡Da igual, Westerguard! ¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos? ¿Para qué te llamó ella?

—Porque soy doctor.

—No eres doctor. Estás estudiando para ser uno, que es diferente—la joven bufó exasperada—. Como sea, ¿vas a hacer algo, ya que estás aquí? ¿O solo vienes a burlarte de una enferma?

Hans esbozó una sonrisa torcida y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar un frasco con medicina.

—Agradece que venía preparado.

—Ya puedes ir guardando eso, no me lo voy a tomar—él frunció el ceño—, no me gusta el sabor.

—¿Tienes una cuchara?

—Te dije que no me lo voy a tomar, idiota—Elsa hizo un mohín al tiempo que él localizaba la cuchara junto al plato vacío de sopa que su hermana le había subido hace rato.

Vio con aprehensión como vertía un poco de medicina en ella sin hacer caso de su advertencia. Luego se volvió hacia ella con una expresión calculadora en su rostro. La chica tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sin previo aviso, Hans se inclinó sobre ella para darle un rápido beso en los labios para el que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues antes de que lo supiera se había alejado de nuevo. La platinada abrió la boca en un gesto de indignación… y sintió la cuchara con el medicamento interrumpiendo el reclamo que estaba por darle. Sin más opción, se tragó el jarabe.

El cobrizo se felicitó internamente por su astucia al lidiar con cuestiones médicas como aquella. Ni los insultos que Elsa le estaba diciendo ahora lograrían borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

Sé que muchos pensarían en un hospital o un consultorio al leer las palabras "cuestiones médicas". Yo también lo hice pero la verdad no se me ocurrió nada para adaptar a tan solo 500 palabras en ese entorno. Así que hice esta pequeña escena, donde por fin hubo algo de enfrentamiento entre estos dos. e.e

_F_: ¡Ya, ya! Están peleando de nuevo. D: O bueno, algo así. xD

Espero comentarios, sean buenos o malos. ¡Feliz miércoles! :)


	8. Ebriedad

Ok, esto no es por ninguna sugerencia y sé que varios ya me han dado algunas ideas (¡estoy trabajando en ellas!), pero simplemente tenía que escribir esto. Se me ocurrió de la nada y prácticamente salió de mi teclado durante media hora libre. Así que disfruténlo.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Ebriedad**

* * *

Elsa se acercó con el semblante serio hasta la barra del bar. El pelirrojo inclinado sobre ella se volvió para mirarla conforme se acercaba y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. A leguas se veía que estaba pasado de copas.

—¡Ahí está mi copo de nieve!—exclamó dirigiéndose brevemente al barman; un tipo de edad madura y cabello oscuro que lo observaba con desaprobación—. ¿No es hermosa?

La muchacha lo ignoró y se volvió hacia el hombre tras la barra.

—¿Usted fue quién me llamó?

—Seguro, cariño. Tu amigo necesita que alguien lo lleve a casa. Tal y como está, no saldrá de aquí por su propio pie.

Tratando de ignorar el inapropiado apelativo de aquel sujeto, Elsa volvió a mirar al joven que incluso en su estado de ebriedad, se las arreglaba para componer la más arrogante de las expresiones. Se preguntó a sí misma porque había ido a recogerlo. Pero no necesitaba saber porque Hans le había dado su número al barman para que fuera a buscarlo. Ninguno de sus hermanos lo haría.

—Me hacías falta, Elsa—le dijo él haciendo ademán de inclinarse en su dirección y tambaleándose en el proceso—. No sé lo que haría sin ti. Mi copo de nieve, mi flor blanca, la luz de mis ojos…

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Vámonos Westerguard. Te compraré un café.

Iba a tomarlo del brazo cuando Hans se apartó bruscamente.

—¡No me toques! ¡Tú! ¡Bruja sin sentimientos!

Ella arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Elsa?—continuó exclamando él—¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! ¡Esto es tú culpa!

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sí! ¡Tu culpa, pequeña cretina!—el temblor alcohólico de su voz era inconfundible—¡Te amo, Elsa! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú? ¡Burlarte de mí!

—Cálmate, Hans, por favor. Estás haciendo una escena—la chica miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Varias personas empezaban a verlos y murmurar. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—¡Me importa una mierda!—espetó él pegándole un golpe a la barra, lo que le ganó otra mirada enojada del barman—¡¿Por qué me rechazas?!

—No te rechacé. Te dije que lo pensaría…

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente digno de Su Majestad?—prosiguió el cobrizo alzando la voz—¿Es eso, reina de hielo?—la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Vámonos de aquí…

—Estúpido copo de nieve—masculló él—. Sé que lo disfrutas. Te gusta verme sufrir. ¿Sabes por qué?—Elsa lo agarró del antebrazo justo a tiempo para evitar que resbalara—Porque eres una frígida, engreída, manipuladora, mala mujer, que usa su cara bonita para…

La frase se quedó a medias cuando sintió como bruscamente, ella lo tomaba de las solapas y se ponía de puntitas estampando sus labios contra los suyos. Se había hartado de escucharlo.

La joven sintió el sabor del whisky en la boca de su compañero y como él la tomaba de la cintura para devolverle el beso con pasión. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para apaciguarlo.

* * *

¿Entonces? ¿Qué dicen? Pretendía que este drabble fuera de humor y me reí bastante escribiéndolo, aunque no sé si ustedes lo vayan a tomar igual. Releyéndolo, podría tomarse el despecho de Hans como algo muy lastimero (¡pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir! e.e). Si los hice reír bien y si no, espero que al menos les haya gustado. xD

Uy y ahora fue Elsa la que se animó a besarlo, en todo lo que escribo siempre es al revés. Jojojojojojo.

_F_: Sí, volvimos a lo divertido. Algo me dice que te va a gustar mucho este drabble, si es que lo lees. ;)

¿A alguien le gustaría seguir averiguando qué es lo que sucede cuando combinamos a Hans con el alcohol? Verlo ebrio es demasiado adorable, sobretodo si le dice cosas estúpidas a su copo de nieve. xDDDDD Tal vez haga otro drabble o un oneshot que traté de eso. Así es, mis antenitas receptoras de ideas Helsa nunca descansan.

¡Sean felices! ¡Ya mañana es viernes!


	9. Encerrados

Bonito lunes para todos. :) (¿A quién engaño? Los lunes nunca son bonitos).

Les dejo algo para iniciar la semana con un poquito de alegría.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Encerrados**

* * *

—Tu hermana tiene un extraño sentido del humor, Elsa.

—Anna puede ser una persona muy inmadura a veces.

Soltando un suspiro, la rubia se recargó contra la pared de aquel diminuto armario en el cual se hallaba atrapada con su némesis. Al parecer, a su querida hermana menor le había parecido una idea genial encerrarlos allí y luego largarse a quien sabe dónde y por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Mientras pensaba en las posibles formas de estrangular a la alegre pelirroja, pudo notar como a su lado su indeseado acompañante se apoyaba también contra el muro. Era un sitio muy oscuro y pequeño y el hecho de que estuviera atestado de abrigos, cajas y montones de otras prendas de vestir, los obligaba a estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro, para desgracia y gran nerviosismo de la platinada.

Hans trató de no pensar demasiado en el menudo cuerpo de la joven junto a él y enfocó su mirada en la diminuta rendija de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. En ese espacio tan cerrado, el leve olor a flores de la muchacha inundaba sus fosas nasales y amenazaba con romper el precario esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no abalanzarse sobre ella. Alzó una de sus manos para juguetear con la larga trenza de la chica, que apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir en medio de la penumbra.

—¿Te parece que juguemos a alguna cosa mientras esperamos a que tu hermanita regrese? Algo me dice que se va a tardar.

—Me parece que te calles y respetes mi espacio personal, Westerguard—Elsa hizo que apartara la mano de su cabello bruscamente.

—Ya cálmate, copo de nieve.

—Ese es un sobrenombre estúpido. ¿Por qué lo usas? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Es el único que le queda bien a una chiquilla frígida como tú.

Aun sin poder verle el rostro por completo, supo que lo estaba asesinando con los ojos.

—Yo no soy así.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—¿Te importa si lo compruebo?

—¿Cómo vas a…?—la frase quedo interrumpida cuando sintió como él estampaba sus labios contra los suyos, con una precisión asombrosa incluso para la oscuridad en la que se encontraban.

La boca del pelirrojo se movía de manera experta encima de ella, quien estaba tan pasmada ante aquella acción que no reparó en empujarlo, como lo hacía cada vez que hacía ademán de acercársele. Claro que antes no había intentado besarla.

Satisfecho, Hans se separó después de un largo minuto.

—Pues no. No eres tan frígida—dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Ambos se sumieron en un largo silencio, mientras él se sonreía y Elsa trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido, permaneciendo como en trance. Luego, apretando sus finos labios, dejo escapar un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sigo pensando que copo de nieve es un sobrenombre estúpido.

* * *

Holis. :3

El drabble anterior fue sugerido por _Chikaalien _y aquí estoy yo, volviéndolo realidad para ella. Sí, ya sé que fue bastante cliché el que se quedaran encerrados en un armario. xD Pero cuando la idea viene a ti, tú debes escribirla sin importar si es cliché o no, total se trata de describir momentos Helsa divertidos, jajajaja.

_F_: El drabble anterior fue divertido y muy genial de escribir, pero te entiendo en el punto de que no es gracioso ver a alguien que se alcoholiza y se deprime. Menos mal que en este caso la situación fue más humorística y termino bien, jejejejeje.

_Rosy_: ¡De acuerdo con todo lo que dices! Jajajajaja. Si quieres seguir descubriendo que pasa cuando embriagamos un poco a nuestro pelirrojo, pásate por mi perfil y checa un OS que subí, se llama "Distracción de medianoche". Es una versión extendida del drabble anterior, ¡simplemente no me pude resistir a escribirla! Jajajaja. xD

Chikaalien, espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia. ¡Sigo pensando en las sugerencias que me faltan y aceptando nuevas! Muy pronto las verán por aquí. Saludos. ;)


	10. Celosa

Jejejejeje, drabble nuevecito acabado de escribir. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Celosa**

* * *

Elsa esquivó los labios del pelirrojo ladeando bruscamente la cabeza. El imbécil se equivocaba si creía que la contentaría de aquella manera. Estaba furiosa y aunque su parte racional insistiera en que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, su obstinación y la rabia que sentía jamás le dejarían reconocerlo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo empujó lejos de sí, apartándose de una zancada para seguirle gritando.

—¡La besaste, imbécil!—exclamó con indignación. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado momentos atrás. ¿Qué se creía ese infeliz?

Y encima se sonreía, con esa mueca torcida y arrogante que tanto le gustaba mostrar para hacerla enfadar.

—¿En serio, Elsa? ¿Vas a hacer una escena ahora?—sus ojos verdes la miraron con diversión—Creí que estabas muy por encima de eso.

—¡Cállate, infeliz!—le espetó apretando sus manos la una contra la otra, para reprimir el impulso de abofetearlo—¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Hans suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a adoptar su expresión soez. Sabía que no sería tan sencillo calmar a su copo de nieve. Aun cuando nada de lo que había sucedido había sido su culpa. De cualquier manera la situación no dejaba de resultarle graciosa. Normalmente era él quien la celaba, (ella era demasiado fría como para expresar sus emociones de esa manera), pero esta vez le había tocado verla explotar.

Y tenía que admitirlo, su novia se veía absolutamente adorable actuando de ese modo. Incluso cuando lo estaba insultando.

—En realidad, fue ella quien me beso a mí—se excusó con tranquilidad, ignorando el tono carmesí que habían adquirido las níveas mejillas de la rubia por el enfado—. Yo no hice nada. Aunque ya sabes, no es como si la pudiera culpar por eso—agregó con sorna.

—¡Eres un presumido de porquería!

—Bueno ¿qué querías que hiciera? Me tomó por sorpresa—repuso él—, ¿cómo iba a saber yo lo que pretendía? No es mi culpa ser atractivo.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha le dirigieron una mirada de odio.

—Iba a empujarla, lo juro—hablo sinceramente—, pero antes de eso te pusiste como una loca y la tiraste al suelo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír al mencionar aquello. ¿Quién diría que la reina de hielo podría resultar tan temperamental? Se compadecía de la pobre chica a la que se le había ocurrido besarlo, la desdichada había salido huyendo después de todo aquello.

—¡Pues más le vale que no se repita, porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz!—Hans sintió como repentinamente lo tomaba por las solapas de su chaqueta acercando su rostro al de él—Y tú, deja de sonreír, que esto no tiene nada de gracioso.

—Te ves linda cuando estás celosa—le dijo con descaro, aprovechando para besarla rápidamente en los labios.

—¡Estúpido!—la joven lo soltó para darle la espalda y alejarse orgullosamente.

Él no hizo nada por contener su risa. Dejaría que se le pasara el mal humor antes de ir a buscarla.

* * *

¿Sorprendidos? No tanto como yo, creánme. xD Elsa celosa es algo súper random e inusual, pero también muy lindo. ¡Ella es tan encantadora! :3

El drabble de hoy viene por cortesía de una sugerencia de _adrilabelle_, que ansiaba ver a nuestra rubia favorita en ese plan de "celosa y posesiva". Jajajaja, es raro escribir sobre ella actuando de esa forma. Personalmente, veo esa reacción como algo más probable y usual en Hans, dado que ella es muy fría como para mostrar sus sentimientos, (yo solo la veo explotando en soledad, cuando nadie la ve xD). Pero bueno, ¡hay una primera vez para todo y me encantó el resultado! ¿A ustedes no?

Pues bueno, _adri_ espero que te haya gustado el drabble y que se acerque a lo que imaginaste. Los dejo en este esplendoroso jueves, aaaahhh jueves, ¡se siente tan bien decirlo!

Au revoir! ;D


	11. Lluvia

Otro drabble más sugerido hace tiempo por _JDayC_ en un MP. Disfrútenlo, ¡feliz media semana! :)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Lluvia**

* * *

El diluvio que se había desatado prosiguió cayendo contra el pavimento sin compasión alguna, al tiempo que un viento helado insistía en acrecentar la fuerza del clima. Le gustaba el frío pero ciertamente no de aquella manera. Arrebujándose aun más entre su abrigo empapado, Elsa siguió caminando, rogando por llegar pronto a casa.

No prestó atención a los pasos que se sentían cada vez más cerca de ella, enfocada como estaba por librarse de la lluvia. No quería voltear a mirarlo. Lamento no poder echarse a correr debido a que lo más probable, fuera que resbalara si lo intentara. Aceleró el paso nerviosamente.

—¿Quieres parar un momento?—escuchó que le espetaba y se mordió el labio inferior.

Casi podía sentir sus orbes verdes taladrándole hasta el alma.

Por fin su perseguidor le dio alcance y tomándola por el codo, hizo que se diera la vuelta, ignorando la resistencia que puso para zafarse sin éxito.

—¡No quiero hablar de esto, Hans!—exclamó sin mirarlo a los ojos—¡Solo déjame ir!

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir huyendo de esta manera? ¿Tanto te molesta que trate de llegar a algo más contigo?

—¿Por qué insistes en que haya algo más? ¡Quedamos desde el principio en que esto sería algo sin compromiso!—le reclamó entre enfadada y consternada—¡Tú deberías ser quien se sienta más satisfecho con eso! Pero solo haces las cosas más difíciles.

—¡No estoy satisfecho para nada!—repuso él bruscamente—Porque la única chica que de verdad me ha llegado a importar sentimentalmente, está demasiado asustada como para tomarse las cosas en serio.

—¿Por qué de repente quieres tomarte las cosas en serio? A ti solo te interesa pasarla bien, ¡creí que eso te bastaría!

Los ojos azules de la joven tenían una expresión entre temerosa y desesperada.

—Ya no me basta, Elsa. ¿No ves lo qué esta pasando aquí?—inquirió el joven observándola de manera suplicante y ella tuvo que contenerse para no desviar su mirada.

Repentinamente, Hans avanzó un paso en su dirección y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando le tomó el rostro entre las manos y se inclinó para besarla en medio de la lluvia, reclamando sus labios con fuerza. Y ella lo dejó, resignándose a que no podía apartarse como cada vez que hacía aquello. Le gustaba demasiado.

Las gotas del aguacero continuaban empapando sus cuerpos aun cuando se separaron, minutos después. Él todavía sosteniéndole la cara.

—Estoy enamorado de ti—le dijo apenas retirándose a un palmo de distancia—¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo?

Ella no respondió. Sentía como su mirada comenzaba a humedecerse.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Elsa? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

—No es en ti en quien me cuesta confiar—se oyó decir con un hilo de voz—. Es en mi misma.

Era verdad. No estaba acostumbrada a abrir su corazón.

Se quedo en silencio mientras sentía como el pelirrojo la rodeaba con sus brazos, aprisionándola contra su pecho. Quizás algún día su temor a darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos se desvanecería, como esa lluvia temporal.

* * *

Awwww se que este fue un drabble un poco agridulce, pero le estuve dando muchas vueltas a la sugerencia de "beso bajo la lluvia" y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Quería plasmar ese miedo que tiene Elsa de abrirse sentimentalmente a alguien; tengo la impresión de que es una personita más frágil de lo que aparenta. Además fue genial hacer que fuera Hans quien buscara salirse de su zona de confort buscando llevar las cosas más allá. e.e

Espero que les haya gustado, ya se vienen otras ideas muy interesantes. ;D Se aprecian los comentarios, ¡abrazos a todos!


	12. Mía

Advertencia: El siguiente drabble es muy oscuro. e.e

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Mía**

* * *

Elsa dejó escapar un grito agudo de dolor ante el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, tendido en el suelo. Sus ojos no volverían a reflejar la alegría que tanto amaba mirar y su voz no volvería a escucharse por los pasillos del palacio, riendo y cantando sobre jugar en la nieve. Y ella, de rodillas ante aquella figura sin vida, no podía detener su llanto horrorizado ni la ventisca que se había desatado en el exterior y que golpeaba los muros del castillo con fuerza.

—Me duele verte así, Elsa—dijo una voz grave frente a ella y no tuvo fuerzas para levantar la mirada. Su pena era muy grande—. Sé que entenderás porque lo hice. Tu hermana no debía interponerse entre nosotros.

Otro sollozo volvió a quebrar la voz de la Reina de las Nieves.

—Tenía que quitarla de en medio. Ella nunca iba a dejar que yo te tuviera—el dueño de aquella voz se aproximó y se inclinó a su lado. Elsa sintió un estremecimiento—, se oponía a lo que yo siento por ti. Se atrevió a decirme que mentía, ¡a mí!— soltó una carcajada insana—¡Se atrevió a dudar de mis sentimientos! ¿Cómo pudo?

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Hans esbozaba una sonrisa impregnada de demencia. Sus ojos verdes demostraban una adoración insana hacia ella, que la asustó y la enfureció al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo Elsa, te amo más que a mi vida—confesó sin miramientos—, pero no puedo soportar el tener que compartirte con alguien más. Ni siquiera con ella— su mirada se desvío con odio hacia la fallecida princesa, sin rastro de remordimiento—. Tú eres mía.

La aludida gimoteó cuando lo sintió envolver sus brazos alrededor de su menudo cuerpo y opuso resistencia; asqueada ante lo que había dicho.

¿Amarla? ¿Cómo podía decir aquello cuando solo se había esforzado por hacerle daño? La había perseguido sin descanso, dándole una razón para estar en guardia cada día y ahora le había arrebatado a su única familia. Lo que sentía aquel hombre por ella no se acercaba ni remotamente al amor. Era una obsesión peligrosa, un reflejo enfermo de su propia carencia de afecto, que tanto se había empeñado en conseguir de la reina.

Pero Elsa no podía amarlo. Ni ahora ni nunca. Porque era un ser vil y carente de sentimientos sinceros.

—No sabes cuanto he deseado que fuera de esta manera, tenerte solo para mí—prosiguió el príncipe, ignorando sus intentos por escurrirse de entre sus brazos y el temblor incontrolable que la invadía, producto del llanto—. Y ahora te tengo. No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí—hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven e inhaló profundamente—. Te amo tanto, Elsa. Daría mi vida por ti.

La tormenta arreció.

No quería seguir escuchándolo, cada palabra suya la empujaba hacia el caos. Dejo escapar otro quejido cuando los labios del pelirrojo se deslizaron a lo largo de su mandíbula y trato de empujarlo.

Pero la pesadilla no hacia más que comenzar.

* * *

Aaaaayyyy, ¡pero que malvado! D: Yisus, hasta yo me quede sorprendida al escribir esto. No planeaba subir nada hoy pero ayer a medianoche aun estaba en la computadora y bueno, simplemente surgió en mi cabeza. ¿Ustedes como ven?

Últimamente he hecho drabbles muy azucarados o donde solo hay pleito para terminar en romance, pero me dieron ganas de retomar la personalidad habitual de nuestro sociópata favorito y ver como encajaba en algo Helsa. Y bueno, tuvo que resultar así. Ya sé que no es feliz pero ¿a poco no es interesante? Digo, me encanta que Hans sea tan maldito, no me nieguen que a ustedes también. xD

Creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre matar a Anna, pero no es porque tenga algo en contra de ella. :( Es que una vez más, era necesario para mostrar la marcada demencia del pelirrojo en este drabble, ¿verdad que no me odian por eso? Y hasta eso no fui muy explicita con ese detalle, solo mencioné que estaba ahí, sin vida. :'( ¿Qué es lo que creen que le haya pasado?

Esta mañana estuve pensando en hacer un oneshot inspirado en este drabble, así como hice con "Ebriedad", para explicar que fue lo que sucedió antes de toda esta locura y lo que empujo a los personajes a esta situación. ¿Lo haré o no lo haré? Creo que me esperaré a ver su reacción primero, no quiero tener que pagar la terapia de nadie. xD

Mañana subo otro drabble que me hicieron de una sugerencia, no crean que me olvido de todas sus ideas. ¡Quedan guardadas y listas para ser escritas en cuanto llega la inspiración! ;)

Cuídense amiguines, ¡que viva el Helsa!


	13. Adolescencia

Drabble feliz por sugerencia de _F_. ¡Feliz viernes!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Adolescencia**

* * *

—Mamá, ¿puedes decirle a papá que deje de ser un fascista?

La pregunta sarcástica de su vástago de dieciséis años, hizo que Elsa apartara momentáneamente la vista del libro que leía para posarla en el aludido, cuyos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su padre, se mostraban ensombrecidos bajo el ceño fruncido.

—He dicho que no y es mi última palabra, muchacho—la voz de su esposo se dejó escuchar desde el estudio.

—¡No es justo, papá! ¡Ya tengo permiso para conducir!

El aludido no tardó en aparecer en la estancia.

—No te dejaré el auto para salir con tus amigos. Como si no supiera ya lo descuidado que eres.

—Esta vez no será así—insistió el joven alternando una mirada suplicante entre sus progenitores para dejar que permaneciera en ella—. Mamá, por favor.

Emitiendo un pequeño suspiro, la rubia se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a actuar de intermediaria una vez más para otra discusión en medio de sus dos hombres preferidos. Una sonrisa conciliadora se dibujó en su rostro mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de su pelirrojo hijo.

—Déjame hablar con él—le dijo obteniendo a cambio una mirada de complicidad y haciendo que el chico abandonara el lugar, con una sonrisa confiada.

Elsa avanzó hasta el hombre que la observaba con semblante serio. Pudo ver las hebras blancas que comenzaban a mezclarse con su pelo rojizo y la barba de la misma tonalidad que se extendía a lo largo de la mandíbula. El tiempo no pasaba en vano. Ella misma mostraba algunas arrugas casi imperceptibles en torno a su mirada azul, aunque aparentemente siguiera luciendo prácticamente igual que hace una década.

—Hans… —comenzó a hablarle con suavidad.

—No, Elsa—dijo él firmemente—, no empieces con eso. Tú sabes porque me he negado.

—Estas siendo muy intransigente, ¿no te parece?

—Tú siempre quieres consentirle todo. Ya no es un niño para que lo hagas.

Sus delgados brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de su marido y lo sintió tensarse, antes de concentrar sus ojos en los suyos. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cediera.

—Debes confiar más en él. Solo así se volverá responsable. ¿No eres tú quien dice que necesita serlo?

Hans dejó escapar un bufido sabiendo que por una parte tenía razón. Además de que no podía negarle nada cuando ponía esa expresión anhelante en sus orbes azules. Esa mujer sabía cómo persuadirlo de una manera muy peligrosa. La abrazó a su vez por la cintura acercándose para hablarle al oído.

—Si algo le pasa al auto, tú te vas a hacer cargo de ello.

La sutil amenaza logró arrancarle una risa a la platinada, que solo atinó a sentir un cosquilleo en la mejilla provocada por su barba pelirroja antes de que la besara pasionalmente en los labios, como siempre hacía cuando tenían un momento a solas.

Criar a un hijo adolescente se volvía más sencillo cuando se tenía la capacidad de convencer a su esposo de aquella manera.

* * *

Después del drabble tan enfermizo que subí ayer, era hora de publicar algo feliz para relajarnos, ¿no creen? xD Debo decir que desde que vi la idea de _F_ me encantó esto de poner a interactuar a la pareja como padres de un adolescente, ¡es tan original y no se me hubiera ocurrido! Cuando pienso en ellos como padres, siempre veo niños pequeños, pero tocar la adolescencia es un buen punto. ¡Bien por esa sugerencia!

¿A ustedes que les parece? :D Usualmente se pone a los papás como quienes más consienten a sus hijos, pero esta vez quise cambiar el asunto. ¡A qué no se esperaban que Elsa fuera tan permisiva!

Anonymous reviews!

_n_: No entendí ese comentario. ¿Llorarás en el buen o en el mal sentido? ._.

_F_: Estoy tan contenta de que disfrutaras el drabble anterior, todos amamos la oscuridad. xD ¿Te gustó este?

_HiCookieMonster_: Está mal decirlo, pero si algo amamos de Hans es precisamente su maldad. ¡Terapia grupal para el fandom entero! xD

_LIA_: ¡Mil gracias por pasarte a comentar! ;)

Como soy una personita irresponsable a la que le gusta malcriarlos, el oneshot del drabble anterior se publicará. e.e Espero hacerlo este mismo fin de semana pero por si las dudas, no les prometo nada. Mi inspiración es caprichosa cuando se trata de escribir cositas oscuras. ¡Ya pueden ser felices!


	14. Elecciones estudiantiles

Nada como animar un lunes de mierda con otro momentito Helsa. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Elecciones estudiantiles**

* * *

—Es un empate.

La joven rubia bufó ante aquellas tres terribles palabras, que por quinta vez confirmaban lo que tanto se temía. Tanto esfuerzo invertido en las elecciones estudiantiles para tener que acabar a la par con su odioso rival, que en aquel momento terminaba de poner el último voto sobre la mesa con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto detestaba, impresa en sus facciones.

—Bueno, Su Majestad—comentó él sarcásticamente—, ¿qué sugiere usted para solucionar esto?

—Voy a contar los votos de nuevo—repuso ella obstinadamente, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a las papeletas en las que sus compañeros habían votado.

—¡No, Elsa! Ya superalo, estamos empatados—el pelirrojo que la acompañaba soltó un suspiro de exasperación mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Eso no puede ser—insistió la aludida negando con la cabeza y observando de nuevo hacia los papeles.

—Lo es. ¿Qué no sabes contar?

—¡No! ¡No podemos estar empatados!—exclamó perdiendo la paciencia y asesinándolo con sus ojos azules—¡Sé que algo hiciste, Westerguard! ¡Eres un tramposo!

Hans puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella acusación, sin molestarse en refutar algo. De todos modos no le iba a creer. ¿Cómo alguien que la mayoría del tiempo era tan fría podía ser tan inmadura?

La observo contar las papeletas una vez más y volver a suspirar con desesperación al obtener el mismo resultado.

—¡Esto no es justo!

—Ya viste que sí.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Está bien, tonta—espetó él enderezándose en su asiento y devolviéndole el gesto—. ¡Quédate con la presidencia estudiantil! Nunca me interesó en primer lugar.

—¿No?—la ojiazul enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Me postulé para fastidiarte.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

Elsa lo observó de manera suspicaz.

—¿Y vas a renunciar simplemente? ¿Así como así?

Obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Pues vaya—musitó con un tono entre desconfiado y sorprendido.

—Pero tienes que salir conmigo a cambio.

—¡Mierda, Westerguard! ¿Es qué no puedes pasar cinco minutos sin chantajear o algo?

—No.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro con desafío.

—Este sábado—habló Elsa después de una pausa—, a un lugar en el que nadie nos pueda ver.

—El más discreto posible—acordó Hans con seriedad.

—¡Te odio!—resopló ella lanzándole una papeleta hecha pelota a la cabeza, deseando borrarle la sonrisa prepotente que ahora volvía a dibujar en su rostro.

* * *

Jajajajaja, me encantan los drabbles divertidos y con odio. xD Esta sugerencia viene también por parte de la querida _JDayC_ (¡me queda solo una por hacer de las que propusiste! :D) y la acabo de escribir ahorita como en veinte minutos. Espero que la disfruten, mis amados copos de nieve. :)

Respuestitas anónimas del amor:

_n_: Es bueno saber que me apoyas, gracias por comentar. :')

_Rosy_: El mal corre por mis venas desde el momento en que me hice fan de esta pareja. e.e A veces tengo que dejar lo fluffy de lado y escuchar los instintos sociópatas de mi buen pelirrojo, pero me alegra que también te guste. Respecto al drabble anterior, ¡también hay madres que consienten a sus hijos! Había que reflejar eso. xD

_F_: De nada, que bien que te haya gustado. Tu sugerencia es una de las que más me han agradado. :D

¡Reviews, denme reviews! Mis preciosos reviews. e.e


	15. Espera

Drabble #15 up! e.e

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Espera**

* * *

Apenas entró en la biblioteca, Hans frunció el ceño ante la escena tan peculiar que se presentaba frente a sí. De pie sobre un taburete, la menuda reina de Arendelle se hallaba de espaldas a él, tratando de alcanzar un libro que se encontraba en uno de los estantes más altos y exponiéndose a su parecer, de manera innecesaria y obstinada en su estado.

Sigilosamente avanzó hasta ella para tomarla en brazos con habilidad, provocando que la rubia se sobresaltara y emitiera un ruido ahogado de sorpresa, al verse retirada de donde estaba de aquella manera.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro antes de cambiar su expresión por una más aliviada, al darse cuenta de que era él.

—¡Hans! Me asustaste—le reclamó viéndose todavía apartada del suelo entre sus brazos—. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Bájame.

—¿Qué se supone que hace Su Majestad esforzándose de esta manera cuando debería estar descansando?—inquirió él a modo de regaño, aunque tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos—¿Qué habría ocurrido si resbalabas y te caías de ese taburete, Elsa?

Ella rodó los ojos optando por rodearle el cuello con sus propios brazos, al ver que no pensaba dejarla en el piso.

—Solo quería tomar un libro—resopló a modo de explicación—. No soy tan tonta como para caerme.

—Los accidentes pasan.

—Anda, bájame ya—le insistió la rubia—. Te vas a lastimar o algo.

—Para nada. Sigues tan ligera como una chiquilla.

No obstante, él camino hasta el sillón colocado frente a la chimenea y la depositó en él con sumo cuidado. La joven suspiro resignada, absteniéndose de reclamarle por su actitud sobreprotectora. De todas maneras le enternecía que se preocupara.

Sin decir nada, Hans se inclinó sobre su vientre tenuemente abultado y coloco una de sus manos cálidas por encima, acariciándolo con tranquilidad. Repentinamente sintió algo que le hizo sonreír y su mirada se encontró con la de su esposa, que no había podido evitar agitarse momentáneamente a causa del movimiento.

—Ha dado una patada—dijo él genuinamente emocionado.

La Reina de las Nieves coloco su mano fría sobre la de él mientras le devolvía el gesto, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara.

—Sabe reconocer a su padre.

—Este pequeño va a hacer que cambien muchas cosas.

—Tal vez sea una pequeña.

Hans soltó una risa grave y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la soberana, divertido ante su costumbre de llevarle la contraria, de una manera u otra.

—Tal vez—concedió dándole la razón.

Valdría la pena atravesar la anhelada espera en la que se encontraban para averiguarlo.

* * *

Awwwww, volvemos a los drabbles melosos. :3 Sugerencia especial traída hacia ustedes gracias a _Aurora Auror_, quien hace tiempo comentaba que sería bonito ver a Elsa embarazada. Quise ambientar esta pequeña escena en el universo de Frozen que todos conocemos, no sé porque, pero me pareció bonito que fuera así.

Me he dado cuenta de que he tomado la costumbre de actualizar esta sección ciertos días, así que les confirmo de una vez que estaré subiendo drabbles los lunes, miércoles y viernes. A menos que pase algo que me impida darme una vuelta por acá o que me quede sin ideas o que se me olvide. e.e Pero sé que ustedes se encargaran de brindarme ideas frescas para trabajar y que estas dos últimas cosas no pasen. xD

_F_: También morí de risa mientras escribía el drabble anterior, créeme. Lo de ciencia ficción ya me lo habías sugerido para un oneshot, lo malo es que no soy aficionada a este género y tengo la mente en blanco. Puedo pensar en miles de cosas para el romance, comedia, drama, horror... pero la ciencia ficción no es lo mío, jejeje. Si me lo permites, haré el esfuerzo para pensar algún drabble, porque el OS lo veo un poquito más difícil. Ya se me ocurrirá algo pequeño. :)

¿Qué más?

El siguiente drabble será peligroso, solo eso les puedo decir. :D ¡A que ni se imaginan de que se trata!


	16. Mafia

Bonjouuuur mes chéries! :3 Espero que les guste este drabble.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Mafia**

* * *

—¿Tus últimas palabras, Westerguard?—Hans observo a la joven que parada frente a él, le apuntaba con su arma y sonrió de lado.

—Estoy impresionado—dijo tranquilamente, pese a saber que podía terminar con la cabeza llena de plomo en cualquier momento—. Engañarme para venir hasta aquí desarmado y luego salir con esto. Eso es algo más de mi estilo, Elsa.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Gajes del oficio—respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa con frialdad.

Estar a cargo de una de las bandas mafiosas más grandes de la ciudad no era trabajo para cualquier mujer. Pero ella no era cualquier mujer. Era la "reina de hielo", la cabeza de una organización que exterminaba a las personas que interferían en sus planes. Tal y como lo haría con el maldito que tenía ante sí. Perteneciente al poderoso clan Westerguard de la mafia rival, aquel hombre había resultado ser un dolor de cabeza aun más grande que sus hermanos.

Pero no había objetivo que se le escapara y esa noche, en la oscuridad de la casa abandonada, vería que no fuera más un estorbo. Luego seguirían los doce mayores que él.

—Es una lástima que las cosas se terminen así, cariño. Creí que teníamos algo—los ojos verdes de Hans la recorrieron de abajo hacia arriba con una mirada hambrienta.

—Ese fue tu error. Te advertí que no confiaras en mí, Westerguard—dijo ella con severidad—. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados desde aquel día en que tus hombres trataron de herir a mi hermana.

—No era nada personal—se excusó él sonriendo cinícamente—. Gajes del oficio—repitió.

Con tranquilidad avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Elsa, que mantuvo su arma en alto.

—¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para venir sin refuerzos?—le preguntó con un brillo peligroso en su mirada—. Mátame y te prometo que antes de que amanezca, estarás a tres metros bajo tierra pudriéndote.

La rubia imitó su sonrisa con engreimiento.

—Correré el riesgo—le respondió con suavidad—. Yo también tengo mis trucos, Westerguard. Recuérdalo.

Maldita mujer, pensó él para sus adentros. Era increíble la manera en la que lograba que quisiera borrarla de la faz de la tierra y al mismo tiempo, besar esos labios que lo volvían loco con un solo roce. Siempre supo que terminaría muerto a causa suya.

—Dispárame—le espetó Hans aproximándose hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia—. Acaba con esto. Mátame de una buena vez.

Elsa tensó sus labios en una línea fina y su dedo índice tocó el gatillo...

El disparo que irrumpió en el lugar provino desde afuera, rompiendo una de las ventanas y rozando su rubia cabeza. Sintió a su acompañante tirándola al suelo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo para protegerla, mientras su agarre se aflojaba sobre la pistola. Mientras el caos se desataba en el exterior, lamentó no haber sido más rápida.

Odiaba a ese hombre y la debilidad que le provocaba. Odiaba haber tenido la intención de matarlo y aun así, ver como se mostraba capaz de dar la vida por ella.

* * *

Hola. :3 ¿Ya dije hola? xD

Esta preciosa e interesante sugerencia fue otra de las que me dio _JDayC_, "Malos de la mafia", (¡ya terminé con la lista! Ahora hay que empezar con la otra xD). ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó aunque confieso que me costó un poco de trabajo, porque al principio no sabía como la iba a abordar. Pero justo estas ideas que se salen de lo convencional son las que más me gustan. :D

Anonymous reviews:

_HiCookieMonster_: Gracias por pasarte a comentar. :)

_jsjw_: Tengo varias sugerencias para oneshot's pero con gusto guardo la tuya, esperando poder hacerla pronto, ya que es una idea sencilla. ;)

_F_: De verdad trataré de pensar en algo de ciencia ficción para un pequeño drabble, aunque antes debo atender varias sugerencias. Lo que sí es que se me ocurrió algo para un drabble de horror, jajajaja, o algo así. ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar siempre!

Les tengo una sorpresita para este fin de semana criaturos, (o posiblemente 2). ¡Ya me estarán leyendo! ¡Feliz viernes! :3


	17. Regalo

El drabble con el que hoy empezamos la semana es sugerencia de _AwkwardJess_, ¡a disfrutar!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Regalo**

* * *

Elsa observó con una ceja arqueada la camiseta de color rosa y luego desvío la mirada hacia el pelirrojo frente a ella, con gesto irónico.

—¿En serio, Hans?—preguntó de manera lacónica mientras él continuaba sosteniendo la prenda.

—¿No te gusta?—inquirió él con fingida inocencia.

—Me encanta—respondió sarcásticamente y su mirada azul se posó una vez más en el mensaje que mostraba la prenda: _Dumb Blond_.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco al volver a leer aquello. Como se notaba que al muchacho frente a ella le encantaba molestar, hasta con un detalle tan inofensivo.

—Vamos, ve a probártela—le sugirió Hans con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro—. Apuesto que se te verá muy bien.

—No voy a probarme esa cosa—dijo la joven tornando su gesto en uno más frío—. ¿"Rubia tonta"? ¿Es en serio? Mi coeficiente intelectual es mayor que el tuyo.

—Es un bonito regalo—repuso él sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma tan odiosa.

—No, no lo es—refutó Elsa cruzándose de brazos—. Es algo que haces solo para fastidiar, porque te encanta ser un cretino. Además ¿por qué buscar un regalo? No celebramos ninguna fecha especial.

—No hay fechas especiales para que pueda darle un obsequio a mi novia.

La susodicha liberó un pequeño suspiro exasperado.

—¡Pero es rosa!—exclamó volviendo a mirar aquel presente tan particular—Ni siquiera me gusta el rosa. Es un color estúpido como tú.

—Dices eso porque no sabes lo bien que se te ve—insistió Hans aumentando su semblante odioso.

—No tan bien como te verás tú con un ojo morado, sino apartas esa cosa de mi vista.

—No me digas que Anna te ha enseñado a golpear—repuso él con burla—. Eso sería bueno, considerando que peleas como un hamster.

La platinada se puso a maldecir internamente. Era cierto, no podría derribar ni a un niño aunque quisiera dada su nula experiencia dando palizas y sus delicadas maneras, que estaban lejos de superar la fuerza de su hermana menor. Y el idiota estaba consciente de ello. Lo aborrecía.

—Pues de cualquier manera no voy a hacer nada por ponerme eso—apuntó la camiseta con el dedo índice desdeñosamente.

—No es problema, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres—dijo el ojiverde con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y haciendo ademán de acercarse.

—Recuérdame porque demonios estoy saliendo contigo—Elsa le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Porque soy atractivo, encantador—la joven rió con sarcasmo ante esto—y porque te traje una trufa enorme de chocolate.

—No es verdad.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior. Amaba el chocolate, ¡no era justo que él se aprovechara de eso!

—Pero primero tienes que probarte la camiseta—apuntó su novio adivinando sus pensamientos.

—No voy a caer en ese chantaje tan idiota, Hans. No tengo cinco años.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente por un minuto.

—¿Hans?

—¿Sí, cariño?—el tono de su voz no dejaba de ser burlón.

Elsa tiró de un manotazo la camiseta al suelo, desvaneciéndole su engreída sonrisa de la cara.

—Ve a traerme esa trufa.

—Claro, amor.

* * *

¡Feliz lunes, copos de nieve! :3 Esperen un momento, ¡los lunes no son felices! ¡Son una mierda! D:

Aun así espero que estén bien y listos para afrontar la semana. :) ¿Qué tal el drabble anterior, eh? Ya hacía falta reírse un rato (espero que se hayan reído).

Ok, todo esto lo escribí a partir de la frase "Dumb Blond", que fue la que _AwkwardJess_ me propuso y me pareció genial usarla de esta manera. Digo, todos tienen o han tenido alguna camiseta con un mensaje estúpido. xD Originalmente el final era distinto, con Elsa cediendo al chantaje. Pero hace un momento dije: ¡No! ¿En qué estás pensando, _Frozen Fan_? e.e

Así que lo cambié drásticamente. Yo sé que ella no se dejaría dominar por ese idiota y me alegra haberlo hecho. ¿A ustedes no? :D

_F_: Ya sé que voy a hacer como drabble de ciencia ficción. ¡Tendrás que darle las gracias a _HoeLittleDuck_ por iluminarme! ;D Y sí mujer, me encantan tus últimas sugerencias de chicos malos/buenos, ¡voy a hacer las dos!

Ya saben, déjenme reviews y alegren mi inicio de semana, por favor. Nos estaremos viendo estos días con otros drabbles emocionantes. ¡_Frozen Fan_ fuera!


	18. Oscuridad

Sugerencia de _Anielha_ debido a la proximidad del Día de Brujas.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Oscuridad**

* * *

La luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales alcanzó a definir una silueta, que le esperaba al fondo de aquel salón vacío. Incluso a una distancia prudente, Elsa pudo distinguir el brillo de esos ojos verdes a los que había perseguido por incontables noches, a través de calles vacías y rincones secretos de la ciudad. Eran las orbes de un rostro sin alma, que buscaba satisfacerse con la sangre de inocentes y se cobijaba bajo el manto oscuro de la noche.

Su mano se cerró en torno al objeto que ocultaba debajo de su capa azul oscuro. Sus dedos aferraron la filosa estaca que detendría los latidos vacíos del corazón del ser que se encontraba frente a ella, a la vez que se aproximaba sin despegar su vista de él. Fallar no era una opción.

—Sal donde pueda verte— espetó con frialdad y su siniestro acompañante avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección, permitiendo que la escasa iluminación mostrara sus facciones.

Aun siendo una persona con experiencia razonable al lidiar con criaturas sobrenaturales, Elsa no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro. A simple vista, parecería una persona normal, con el porte elegante y el cabello pelirrojo que llevaba acorde al estilo de muchos contemporáneos en pleno siglo XIX. Pero incluso detrás de ese aspecto atrayente y amable, ella era capaz de distinguir cual era su verdadera naturaleza.

La de un ser sanguinario y sin compasión.

—Veo que no tardaste demasiado en dar con mi paradero—hablo él con tranquilidad.

—Mi trabajo es seguirle la pista a monstruos como tú.

Hans dejó escapar una risa suave que resonó en las paredes del lugar, consciente de las intenciones de la joven frente a él. Si ella tan solo imaginara cuales eran las suyas...

Su mirada esmeralda pasó de los ojos azules que lo observaban con cautela hasta posarse en el cuello níveo que muy pronto llevaría su marca. Admiraba de sobremanera la valentía y persistencia de la muchacha, pero en ese juego solo podía haber un ganador. Y él no estaba familiarizado con la derrota.

Una breve pausa transcurrió mientras se aproximaba a la rubia, persistiendo el duelo entre sus ojos, que desafiantes notaban cada movimiento del otro.

Lo siguiente transcurrió en cuestión de segundos. El filo de una estaca levantada en lo alto. El acecho de colmillos sedientos de sangre. Un lamento de dolor y sorpresa cuando la muñeca femenina fue apresada por la mano del enemigo. La improvisada arma cayendo al suelo tras un forcejeo.

Con placer, Hans observó la mirada desesperada de su víctima antes de clavarle los dientes. Un grito agónico interrumpió el silencio nocturno.

Por un momento sintió algo de compasión hacia ella. No le sería fácil adaptarse a compartir una vida cruda y llena de desesperanza como la suya. Pero tendría infinidad de siglos para acostumbrarse. Al final amaría su oscuridad cuando él apagara su luz.

* * *

¡Hola criaturos! ¿Qué les pareció el drabble del día de hoy. Quise subir algo súper oscuro para irnos acoplando al ambiente de Halloween, porque ya se acerca esta fecha. e.e Es por eso que me permití adelantar una sugerencia (no tendría mucho sentido ponerla después). El siguiente drabble también será de temática sobrenatural por la época. :3

Luego retomaré el resto de ideas que me han pedido, no se preocupen. xD

Jojojojo por cierto, me encanta imaginarme a nuestro pelirrojo preferido como vampiro, ¿a ustedes no?

_F_: De nada, es un placer tener nuevas sugerencias para escribir. :)

Bueno, comenten y díganme que les ha parecido esto. ¡Nos vemos el viernes con algo todavía más interesante! :D


	19. Eternidad

¡Feliz Día de Brujas, copos de nieve! :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Eternidad**

* * *

Elsa levantó la mirada del piano antiguo frente al cual estaba sentada, tocando la misma canción que por las tardes le daba algo de vida a los rincones de su solitario hogar. Una expresión temerosa se dejó ver en sus orbes celestes al mirar hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba él de nuevo. Observándola con esa expresión anhelante que solo le dirigía a ella cuando hacía acto de presencia.

No lo comprendía. Por mucho tiempo, había creído que en la casa solo se encontraba ella. Pero después habían comenzado los ruidos y los pasos que alteraban el silencio de las habitaciones vacías. Y las cosas que cambiaban de lugar.

Luego lo había visto. Alto y con expresión melancólica. Con esos ojos verdes que reflejaban soledad y que nunca antes había visto en otra persona.

Solía aparecerse en el Salón de Música cuando ella tocaba, en las estancias de la planta baja e incluso en su habitación, donde ya no se sentía tranquila cuando despertaba en medio de la noche y le encontraba a su lado.

—Por favor, vete—le dijo apartando la vista—. No quiero verte más. Déjame tranquila.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, en un gesto algo compasivo.

—No deberías tener miedo de mí. Yo no lo tengo de ti.

Elsa alisó nerviosamente los pliegues de su largo vestido azul, tan acorde a la moda victoriana de su época. No se atrevía a volverse hacia él.

—¿No lo entiendes, Elsa? Hay una razón especial por la que me puedes ver.

La rubia negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba del banquillo, temerosa de escucharlo de nuevo.

—¡Yo no quiero verte!—exclamó. Debía estar volviéndose loca—. Déjame en paz. ¡Vete!

Antes de que el joven pudiera responderle, salió apresurada del salón por el extremo opuesto, perdiéndose de vista. Hans se acercó hasta el piano donde todas las tardes escuchaba la misma melodía, que tantos rumores suscitaba entre los vecinos. El suelo de madera de la antigua mansión crujió bajo las pisadas de su calzado deportivo antes de que se sentara frente al instrumento, con aire pensativo.

Ella no quería escucharlo. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad, igual que cada vez que trataba de mencionárselo. Como quienes dejaban este mundo antes de tiempo, estaba claro que su espíritu se negaba a apartarse del sitio que conocía y enfrentar su inexistencia. Ya se había topado antes con apariciones que se comportaban así. Su contacto con el mundo espiritual era una maldición que lo perseguía desde su niñez.

A pesar de todo, no había podido evitar enamorarse de aquel rostro inocente y del gesto dulce y melancólico de sus ojos azules. Estaba tan sola como él y Hans no tenía nada por lo que vivir realmente. Prefería acompañarla en la eternidad.

Distraídamente, aferró el frasco de cianuro dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

* * *

¿Eso estuvo tenebroso o qué?

Con motivo especial de la fecha en la que estamos, también adelanté esta otra sugerencia de _Anielha_; espero que les guste. Desde el momento en que me propuso algo con un Hans médium y una Elsa fantasma, mis neuronas comenzaron a trabajar como poseídas porque tengo que decirlo, la idea me encantó. Y quise plasmar algo profundo dentro de las limitaciones de un drabble.

Sin embargo, quería también despistar un poco a los lectores no dejando en claro quien era quien hasta el final con ciertos detalles, más o menos como sucede en "Los Otros", no sé si hayan visto esa película. ¿Funcionó? Si no es así, se me hace que mejor dejo de experimentar tanto. xD

_F_: Voy a pensar en como meter zombies en algo Helsa, aunque el drabble venga a destiempo con la temporada. xD

Me voy, ¡disfruten de su Halloween y sean siempre felices! :D


	20. Oveja

Drabble súper corto propuesto por nuestra amiga _HoeLittleDuck_ (llegó el momento de la verdad, copo de nieve e.e).

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Oveja**

* * *

Hans ingresó en la celda con el cuerpo de la reina de Arendelle en brazos y ahí la depositó con delicadeza. Habría sido tan sencillo dejarla morir a manos de ese guardia en su fortaleza de hielo.

Se suponía que sería de esa manera. Ella era como la oveja cuya sangre habría de verterse en sacrificio para cumplir con su sueño de gobernar, para finalizar el Invierno y obtener lo ansiado.

Pero no podía dejar que la lastimaran. Simplemente no había podido permitirlo y tenía miedo de indagar en su interior y encontrar la respuesta.

Consternado, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Leyendo este drabble me doy cuenta de que quedó mucho más simplón de lo que quería. T-T Pero eran 100 palabras, demonios.

Entonces _Hoe_, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Era lo que esperabas? Seguro que no, fue una salida demasiado fácil. D: Pero bueno, use "oveja" no como apodo, ni como peluche, ni como nada de lo que dijiste. La sugerencia cumplida, ya está. xD

Tras ver la película, siempre me quedó la espinita de porque Hans había salvado a la reina si pudo haber dejado que el guardia la matará. Habría sido sencillo y nadie lo habría culpado. Lo único que se me ocurre es que la necesitaba para ver si podía detener el invierno, pero aun así, no sé... ¿saben qué? Mejor dejo de hacerme bolas porque si lo pienso, no dejaré de sacar conclusiones y no quiero eso. Solo quiero disfrutar del Helsa.

¡Nos leemos después!


	21. Mascarada

El drabble de hoy es un post-movie (o al menos creo que se le puede considerar así), sugerido hace tiempo por _Kiks Cullen_. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes, _Kiks_! ;)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Mascarada**

* * *

La Reina de las Nieves se deslizó grácilmente entre la multitud ataviada con vestidos y trajes de gala. Un sinfín de máscaras de fantasía podían vislumbrarse desde cualquier punto del salón, ocultando la identidad de los asistentes y convirtiendo la ocasión en todo un enigma, para quienes danzaban a la luz de los candelabros que iluminaban la estancia. El baile anual de Otoño había tomado un matiz muy interesante aquella ocasión.

Bajo el antifaz de encaje negro y plateado, la mirada azul de Elsa recorrió a la multitud que la rodeaba, en busca de una cara conocida. Algo más complicado de lo que se había imaginado, debido a la mascarada.

Su amplio vestido verde con puntillas oscuras iba a juego con la elegante redecilla que cubría a medias su pelo rubio y recogido en un moño. Había tenido a bien hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar su identidad y aunque el traje que llevaba no era de su color personal, ciertamente no podía decir que le desagradara el resultado.

Se movió entre las parejas que bailaban y una mano enguantada se poso en su delicado hombro. Ella se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como aquella mano tomaba la suya y la llevaba hacia los labios del desconocido, que en aquel instante la observaba a través del antifaz de vivo color azul que combinaba con su traje de la misma tonalidad y en el que resaltaban los bordados en oro, así como una camisa blanca. La monarca se ruborizó.

—¿Me permite este baile, mi lady?—escuchó que le preguntaba aquel extraño con voz grave.

Por toda respuesta, ella se inclinó graciosamente y dejó que él se aproximara para iniciar a moverse al ritmo de un vals que comenzaba.

—Es una velada encantadora—volvió a hablar el hombre con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios—, la reina se ha lucido esta noche.

—Ciertamente lo ha hecho, mi lord—contestó internamente complacida. Resultaba más fácil aceptar los halagos cuando hablaba a través de un antifaz.

Elsa observó minuciosamente a su acompañante, notando la barba bien recortada que le cubría la parte posterior del rostro y su cabellera, que brillaba tenuemente a la luz de las velas que rodeaban la inmensa estancia. Pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención, fueron los orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con admiración y que hacía tiempo que conocía tan bien.

—Tardaste demasiado en encontrarme, Hans—replico con suavidad, arrancándole una carcajada arrogante al pelirrojo.

—Quería darte tiempo a que me extrañaras—acercó su rostro al de la soberana—, llevo observándote un buen rato.

La rubia tuvo oportunidad de esbozar una sonrisa antes de que los labios masculinos capturaran los suyos, con un gesto entre tierno y posesivo, provocándole un estremecimiento.

A la reina no le cabían dudas de que solamente su esposo era capaz de conseguir esa reacción en ella.

* * *

La sugerencia de esta ocasión me llegó no hace mucho por MP, e involucraba una fiesta inspirada en las máscaras venecianas, que debo decir que me gustan mucho. *o* También ponía eso del coqueteo entre nuestros dos personajes principales y bueno, el que estuvieran casados y la celebración les funcionara como una escapada para juguetear un poco, jejeje. Muchas gracias a _Kiks_ por tan genial idea, de verdad me inspiro.

_F_: Gracias, no me considero una gran escritora pero sí me gusta mucho escribir. Y bueno, los desafíos están para cumplirse de una manera u otra. :)

_rose_: Me gustaría hacer una pelea de hermanas, aunque yo me enfoco más en el Helsa (es decir, que me gusta más hacer a la pareja pelear xD) y si me enfoco en ellas, creo que no encajaría en esta antología de drabbles. Veré si luego hago un drabble o oneshot aparte tomando en cuenta lo que me pides. ;)

_t_: Siento que el drabble anterior no te haya gustado del todo. Si quieres leer algo más largo, pásate por mi perfil. Tengo oneshots e historias en proceso. :3

_Rosy_: No, antes no me habías comentado en esta sección, creo. xD Muchas gracias por pasar.

¡Saludos a todos!


	22. Mascota

¿Quién ama los viernes de Helsa? ¡Yoooooo! :D

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Mascota**

* * *

Elsa levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para posarla con enfado en el pelirrojo que estaba de pie frente a ella. Suspiró con cansancio. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de su novela en la tranquilidad de su jardín, pero por lo visto aquello sería imposible. Su demonio personal había llegado una vez más para atormentarla, ¿es qué no le bastaba con hacerlo en clases?

—Ya te dije que no me interesa, Westerguard—le dijo con frialdad, sin molestarse en levantarse de la hierba—. Vete. Me estás haciendo sombra.

—Yo creo que esto si te va a interesar—insistió Hans con aquel tono de voz tan arrogante que odiaba de él.

Acto seguido, se quitó el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y lo puso en el suelo, al lado de ella.

—No—le espetó la joven lanzándole una mirada glacial—. No me interesa nada que venga de ti, ¿entiendes? Déjame sola.

—¿No quieres ver de qué se trata?

—Cualquier cosa que tú quieras darme tiene que ser horrenda.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se agachó para recoger el bolso, cuando un sonido ahogado provino del interior del mismo. Elsa frunció el ceño y extendió una mano para tomarlo de nuevo, justo cuando él lo empezaba a levantar.

No opuso resistencia cuando repentinamente, la rubia lo jaló de nuevo hacia ella para abrirlo y echar un vistazo.

La sonrisa engreída de sus facciones aumentó cuando vio como la chica ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa e introducía sus manos para sacar a un gato pequeño, que maulló apenas se vio apartado de su escondite.

—Entonces... ¿es una cosa horrenda, Su Majestad?—inquirió Hans con sarcasmo ganándose otra expresión enfadada de sus ojos azules.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?—preguntó ella ignorando lo último que le había dicho.

—Encontré a este idiota merodeando por mi jardín y decidí traerlo acá, antes de que mis hermanos lo echaran a patadas—respondió fingiendo indiferencia—. Y ya que tú eres tan antisocial con todo el mundo, pensé que sería bueno que lo tuvieras. Ya sabes, para que tengas algo a lo que congelar con la mirada cuando yo no estoy.

—Que considerado de tu parte—dijo Elsa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Miro al gatito y sonrió levemente. Tenía los ojos de un azul verdoso y su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, otra de sus cosas favoritas. A pesar de ser una persona tan odiosa la mayor parte del tiempo, en aquel momento agradecía el gesto que le estaba demostrando el pelirrojo.

Claro que eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

—¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar?—Hans se agachó para estar a su altura y extendió el dedo índice para acariciar la oreja del minino.

Elsa lo pensó un momento

—Me gusta _Marshmallow_.

—¿Estás de broma? Que nombre tan estúpido.

Aquel comentario le ganó un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Es mi gato y le pondré como quiera!

* * *

¿Alguien más adora a los gatos tanto como yo? Juro que esas pequeñas bolas de pelo llenan mi vida de felicidad, aunque sé que no a todos les gustan. Lástima que en casa no puedo tener ninguno. D:

Hoy quise comenzar con una de las sugerencias de mi querida _JDayC_, tomando la idea de "Mascotas". Claro que aquí solo fue una mascota, pero bueno, esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Espero que te haya gustado muchacha y al resto de ustedes también. :3 Ya veré como me las ingenio para el resto de las ideas que me diste, _JinDay_. xD

_F_: Seguiré así, disfruta este drabble. :)

_t_: muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen mucho bien. :D

¡Pórtense mal, copos de nieve! ;D


	23. Nevada

Lunes. Hoy es un frío lunes de mierda. e.e En fin, espero ayudarles a soportarlo con el drabble de hoy.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

De pie frente al ventanal, Elsa admiró el blanco manto que cubría los tejados y las calles en el exterior, anunciando la llegada del Invierno. Había pocas cosas que adorara tanto como ver nevar. La nieve tenía algo mágico que siempre le hacía sonreír como una niña.

—¿Quieres venir de una buena vez, Elsa?—masculló una voz detrás de ella—. Llevas ahí parada como diez minutos.

La chica se volteó para mirar hacia las mantas desordenadas que tapaban por completo al pelirrojo, quien desde la cama le había hablado con un tono de voz entre somnoliento y malhumorado.

—Es muy bonito ver nevar—se limitó a decir ella con media sonrisa—. Deberías venir a echar un vistazo, Hans.

—Yo lo único que quiero es dormir—le escuchó espetar debajo de los cobertores—. ¿Vas a venir o qué?

La rubia se alejó de la ventana sin borrar su sonrisa e ignorando el humor del muchacho. Sabía bien lo irritable que podía llegar a ponerse cuando no dormía bien y durante toda la semana, apenas había podido hacerlo debido a su trabajo.

Aquella tarde era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de tomar una buena siesta e insistía en que ella se tumbara a su lado. Siempre alegaba que no podía descansar si no la estaba abrazando, algo a lo que había terminado por acostumbrarse, a pesar de que en un principio lo había considerado absurdo. Él podía ser tan caprichoso como un niño pequeño en ocasiones, pero a Elsa no le importaba seguirle la corriente y acompañarlo aunque no tuviera sueño.

Con cuidado, se deslizó debajo de las frazadas y se acurrucó contra Hans, permitiendo que él la rodeara con los brazos a la vez que la cubría con las sábanas y ella colocaba la cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

Sentir la respiración cálida de su novia contra su garganta terminó de relajarlo y antes de cerrar los ojos, la apretó levemente, sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo bajo el pijama azul y el ligero aroma floral que tanto le gustaba de ella.

—Hay algo más bonito que ver nevar—murmuró a la vez que iba quedándose dormido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Elsa, todavía lúcida al contrario suyo.

—Tú—respondió Hans antes de perderse por completo en la inconsciencia.

Elsa agradeció el hecho de encontrarse completamente cubierta por las mantas, así como de que él hubiera acabado por rendirse al sueño. Sentía sus mejillas arder y sabía que si la hubiera visto, se habría burlado de nuevo de lo tímida que seguía siendo ante sus halagos.

* * *

Awwww, definitivamente debía traer algo melosito el día de hoy. :3 No es ninguna sugerencia, sino algo muy random que se me ocurrió. Pero vaya que ya he pensado en un par de cosas para ciertas ideas que me han dado. Ya lo verán. e.e

_Rosy_: Lo sé, los gatitos son lindos. :) Gracias por comentar.

_F_: ¡Vivan los gatos! Hagamos un club de fans del Helsa que aman a los felinos. *o* Jajajaja, saludos al pequeño Serafín. ;)

Los veré después copos de nieve, estoy preparando una actualización que hace tiempo que se estaba esperando. ¡Buen inicio de semana a todos! :D


	24. Tentación

Drabble traído gracias a una sugerencia de la querida _F_, espero que les guste. :3

****Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.****

* * *

**Tentación**

* * *

Desde el punto de la pequeña iglesia en el que se encontraba de pie, Hans observó a la muchacha rubia que, de rodillas en la parte delantera del solitario lugar, se hallaba concentrada en recitar sus oraciones. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios sin que él se diera cuenta.

El cielo sabía cuan enamorado estaba de aquella joven y lo mucho que había llegado a desearla, aun en contra de los preceptos que firmemente le habían inculcado desde su niñez y que iban en contra de sus más carnales instintos.

Tenía consciencia de que no estaba bien pensarla de esa manera. Ella era tan inocente y virtuosa, que mancillarla se sentía como el peor de los pecados, incluso en sus pensamientos.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar ansiar con locura el tocar esa piel blanca y suave con sus manos, el llenarse con el aroma de su pelo platinado y sentir sus labios bajo los suyos… Respiró profundamente, tratando de ignorar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y disipando sus malos pensamientos. No le hacía ningún bien dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Devolvió su mirada esmeralda hacia la chica para ver cómo se levantaba, cubriendo su melena ceniza con el velo de color azul que acostumbraba llevar cada vez que hacía sus visitas a la capilla del pueblo. Y es que todos los días sin falta, se la podía ver en el mismo sitio para ofrecer sus plegarias.

Hans se dio cuenta de que mantenía sus ojos azules clavados en el suelo, conforme avanzaba hacia la entrada del templo con las manos unidas frente a sí y dio un paso adelante para interceptarla, sobresaltándola al tomarla suavemente de la muñeca.

—Elsa.

La aludida se volvió a verlo con algo de sorpresa para luego ruborizarse intensamente, regresando a desviar su vista al piso. Le dio los buenos días con timidez. Él devolvió el gesto, mirándola intensamente antes de aproximarse para rozar sus labios con los suyos, provocando que la jovencita se sobresaltara y retrocediera, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—Aquí no, Hans—musitó visiblemente azorada—. Alguien nos podría ver.

El pelirrojo dejo salir una exhalación entre exasperada y anhelante. Ambos se encontraban a resguardo en uno de los extremos en penumbra de la iglesia, justo antes de llegar a las puertas de la misma.

Cuidadosamente volvió a acercarse, acunando su pálido rostro entre sus manos y susurrando en su oído.

—Por favor, Elsa—su voz era una súplica ronca—. Solo un beso.

Ella le retiro las manos con delicadeza y negó con la cabeza.

—No es correcto—le dijo con suavidad—. Debemos resistir la tentación.

Sus ojos azules le dirigieron una mirada dulce antes de salir con rumbo a casa.

Él la miró alejarse sintiendo como si algo le quemara por dentro. Cada día era una lucha por pelear contra la tentación que la joven le inspiraba. Elsa se había vuelto su fruto prohibido.

* * *

¿No les gustan los miércoles? Ya saben, ese día de la semana que parece decirte, ¡aguanta, estamos cada vez más cerca del final!

En fin, la pequeña historia de esta ocasión es bastante interesante. En un comentario, _F_ me había pedido escribir algo en el que nuestra pareja se comportara como chicos buenos, ya fuera en sentido moral o religioso. Es obvio cual de los dos sentidos ganó. (Aunque bueno, no se puede decir que Hans se haya portado precisamente bien. ¡Le gusta ceder a las tentaciones!) xD Yo no soy una persona religiosa en ningún sentido, pero ojalá que les haya gustado esta visión. :D

También se me pidió hacer la contraparte como chicos malos; veremos que se me puede ocurrir para eso. ;)

_Katherine_: Gracias por pasar a comentar. "Pasión de Invierno" ya se ha actualizado desde antier, por si quieres darte una vuelta. ¡No pienso abandonar esa historia! ;)

_F_: Sugerencia cumplida señorita (a lo mejor ni te acordabas de ella xD). ¿Hacer a nuestra pareja en versión animal? ¡Eso sería muy tierno pero también difícil! O tal vez lo digo porque en este momento mi mente esta en blanco. Ya veré en que pienso para cumplir con eso. Mientras dale un abrazo enorme a Serafín de mi parte, sea enorme, medio-grande o pequeño. :3

_Helsa fan_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lectores como tú son quienes la animan a una a seguir escribiendo. :D

¡Pórtense mal!


	25. Días de invierno

¡25 drabbles ya! ¿A dónde va a ir a parar mi obsesión por el Helsa? D: Necesito ayuda.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Días de invierno**

* * *

Andando con especial cuidado entre la nieve, Hans avanzó hasta la entrada del jardín de su casa, buscando un rato de entretenimiento lo más lejos posible de sus hermanos. Nueve años de vida eran suficientes como para saber que mientras más alejado se mantuviera de ellos, era mejor para mantenerse a salvo.

Un movimiento procedente del patio de al lado captó su atención. Le bastó volver la cabeza para ver, desde la acera, como su pequeña y rubia vecina se hallaba concentrada en apilar una enorme bola de nieve con algo de esfuerzo. Al parecer quería hacer un muñeco. Sonrió con malicia. Todo indicaba que había encontrado una buena manera para divertirse.

—Hola, tonta—saludó una vez que se hubo encaminado hacia la niña.

Un par de ojos azules lo miraron con enfado infantil.

—¡Vete de aquí, Hans! ¡Estoy ocupada!

El pelirrojo ignoró por completo las exclamaciones de la chiquilla y pateo un poco de la nieve que ella había acumulado.

—¿No te cansas de hacer muñecos de nieve, Elsa?

—¡Le diré a Gerda que venga!

—Hacer un muñeco es algo muy tonto.

La niña se puso de puntillas y le dio una fuerte palmada en la frente con su mano.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Ouch! ¡Oye!—el chico le tomó la mano y la miró con el ceño fruncido—¡Estás helada! ¿Qué no te han enseñado a usar guantes?

—Los perdí—Elsa le dirigió una expresión demasiado altiva para una personita de tan solo siete años de edad—. Además, a mí el frío no me molesta.

Él la miró un momento y luego, repentinamente le agarró la otra mano con la suya restante, para llevar ambas cerca de sus labios y exhalar lentamente. La pequeña se ruborizó sin darse cuenta, al sentir el aliento cálido de su inesperado acompañante encima de su piel.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó mientras experimentaba un cosquilleo raro en el estómago.

—Caliento tus manos—respondió Hans como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—Solo tú eres tan tonta como para perder tus guantes.

—No me llames así—ella hizo un puchero y trató de deslizar sus palmas entre los dedos enguantados que la sujetaban.

—Quédate quieta—le dijo él desviando sus orbes esmeraldas de sus manos unidas hasta su rostro y a continuación, sonriendo con gesto burlón—. Estás toda roja.

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces y le sacó la lengua de forma adorable.

El niño la observó por un instante y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de lado. Su vecina se veía realmente bonita cuando hacía muecas como esa e incluso con el cabello, sujetado en una diminuta trenza, lleno de copos de nieve.

—Ya puedes soltarme las manos.

El cobrizo salió de sus pensamientos ante aquellas palabras y deshizo su agarre, poniéndose colorado.

—C-claro… eh, disculpa—se llevó una mano hasta la nuca y se preguntó porque se disculpaba. Casi nunca se ponía nervioso enfrente de esa niña torpe.

La pequeña liberó una risita.

* * *

Me di cuenta de que en todas mis microhistorias Helsa no había incluido ninguna que fuera infantil y bueno... esto fue algo random que se me ocurrió ayer. ¿Lo disfrutaron?

Ahhhh el invierno, sin duda es mi estación favorita. Ya me entró el espíritu invernal y todo eso, es que no lo puedo evitar, copos de nieve. Por algo Frozen luego luego se convirtió en una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos. ¡No hay nada más perfecto que el hielo y la nieve! (Aunque en donde vivo no pueda disfrutar de ellos porque nunca nieva u.u)

_F_: Gracias a ti por sugerir, me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble anterior. Besitos al Bebeto. :3

La semana que viene aparecerán por aquí unas sugerencias que tengo pendientes por ahí. ;) Bon week end à tous!


	26. Sueños

La hora del Helsa ya está aquí. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Sueños**

* * *

_Hacía un inmenso frío y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro…_

La alarma del despertador sonó y una mano salió desde debajo de las sábanas para silenciarla, con movimientos algo bruscos. Hans se despertó por completo, experimentando de nuevo la sensación familiar de un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y que persistía desde hacía varios días. A pesar de que el verano se encontrara en su plenitud y las noches fueran más cálidas que nunca, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente estremecido al abandonar la cama.

Siempre sucedía cuando tenía aquel sueño. Las mismas imágenes que se colaban en su cabeza y a las que no encontraba ninguna explicación, a pesar de que se estuvieran volviendo recurrentes.

Todavía podía verlas en su cabeza con una claridad que resultaba tan nítida como desconcertante. La montaña cubierta enteramente por la nieve, el enorme palacio de hielo que se alzaba en la cima, la ventisca que se cernía a su alrededor… todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Con el ceño fruncido, terminó de entrar al baño y tomó el cepillo de dientes con aire distraído. Nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños antes, ¿a qué se debería su aparición ahora?

Lo que más le extrañaba no era la visión de aquella fortaleza helada en la montaña, sino lo que venía después. Se había visto a si mismo ascendiendo por el lugar, acompañado de un caballo blanco y vistiendo una capa larga y botas; como si estuviera en otra época. Y luego estaba ella…

Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y el pelo de un rubio pálido, casi cenizo. Sus ojos eran azules y emanaban una profunda tristeza mezclada con orgullo. Había a su alrededor un aura de frialdad etérea que la volvía diferente al resto de las personas. Y la manera en que lo miraba era tan gélida, que no necesitaba decir una sola palabra para helarle los huesos.

_Hacía tanto frío en la montaña…_

Bufando, acabó de cepillarse los dientes y resolvió salir a sacar la basura. No tenía caso estar preocupándose por cosas que no tenían explicación.

Aun en pantuflas y con los desgastados pants con los que acostumbraba dormir, bajó las escaleras desde su apartamento con gesto perezoso y dejó la bolsa en el extremo de la acera para que pudieran recogerla. Dio un bostezo. Ese sueño, pesadilla o lo que fuera, definitivamente no le dejaba descansar como debía.

Sin fijarse bien del todo, dio media vuelta para volver a entrar al edificio y chocó con alguien de manera repentina.

—Disculpe—escuchó que le decía una voz femenina con algo de pena y miró a la responsable de su situación, de pie frente a él y sujetando la correa de un pequeño poodle blanco.

Su mirada esmeralda se abrió con estupefacción al verle el rostro. Piel pálida y pelo platinado, sujetado en una trenza. Ojos de un azul profundo.

La desconocida lo observó a su vez con detenimiento y por alguna razón, también pareció sorprendida en extremo.

* * *

¿Qué tal, eh? :)

Esta sugerencia ha surgido por parte de_ JDayC_ una vez más, en base a la palabra "Sueños". Y pues esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Después de la escena anterior, cada quien podrá sacar sus propias conclusiones. ;D

¿Cómo ven a nuestra parejita en esta mini-historia? Me encanta la idea de combinar un AU moderno con referencias a la época de la película.

_F_: Sí, es tan adorable imaginar algo Helsa cuando son niños, por eso me gustó escribir el drabble anterior. Muchas gracias por estar siempre por aquí. :)

_Helsa fan_: Entiendo lo que dices, chérie. Yo también no solamente estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, sino con la canción de "Libre soy". Te sorprenderías de cuantas veces llego a cantarla. xD

¡Buena semana para todos! ;)


	27. Ira

Advertencia: El siguiente drabble es demasiado simplón y ha surgido como producto de una profunda falta de inspiración y pereza provocada por el frío.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Ira**

* * *

—No reacciona. Tal vez sería bueno llamar a una ambulancia.

El hombre del bar dejó de insistir en sacudir al chico que se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo. A su lado, había varios pedazos de vidrio roto. Con expresión sombría, se volvió para mirar al pelirrojo que se había mantenido observando la escena, indiferente.

—Tienes idea del problema en el que te acabas de meter, ¿no?—preguntó con cierto deje de sarcasmo al tiempo que recibía una mirada fulminante de sus ojos verdes.

A su alrededor, las personas que se habían acercado para observar lo ocurrido comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarse entre sí.

—Vamos a tener que llamar a la policía, muchacho.

—Hágalo—dijo él con un tono de voz arrogante que le ganó una mirada furiosa de la jovencita rubia que estaba a su lado.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos, demasiado enfadada como para salir en defensa suya. No había mucho que pudiera hacer de todos modos, así como no había podido evitar la pelea acontecida momentos atrás, a causa de otro de los típicos arranques de celos de su acompañante. Una vez más se preguntó porque estaba saliendo con alguien que aún no se las podía arreglar con sus problemas de ira.

—¡Le quebraste tres vasos de vidrio en la cabeza! ¡Deberían encerrarte!

La expresión enojada de sus orbes azules se tornó en una preocupada, al escuchar dicha exclamación. Volvió a ver de nuevo al cobrizo, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y no mostraba señas de sentirse arrepentido o asustado ante la perspectiva de pasar una noche en la comisaría.

Pero ella lo estaba por él. No importaba que fuera un estúpido, jamás dejaría de darle excusas para preocuparse. Y odiaba hacerlo, porque no se lo merecía. Era un cretino.

—La ambulancia y la policía ya vienen en camino—anunció una voz detrás de ellos.

Hans se encogió de hombros. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y volvió a observar con indiferencia a su víctima tendida en el suelo. El estúpido se lo había buscado. Debió haber anticipado que no se libraría de una buena patada en el trasero, si intentaba coquetear con su cita tan descaradamente. El muy imbécil.

Tanto él como la policía podían irse a la mierda, aunque tuviera que pasarse horas detenido por agresión. Nadie tocaba a su copo de nieve.

* * *

Estoy atravesando una crisis, criaturas mías. Mis musas nuevamente me han abandonado y tengo 2 oneshots a medio hacer, y los siguientes capítulos de mis fics igual. Todo lo que he escrito es mierda. No sé que hacer, así se los pongo. D: Escribí esta escena que tenía pensada para más adelante porque de verdad quería concentrarme en peticiones que me hicieron (y las voy a hacer, de verdad), pero por más que las pienso, en este momento mi mente está en blanco.

Por favor, rueguen porque mi inspiración llegue pronto copos de nieve.

_Helsa fan_: ¿Escuchar "Let it go" demasiadas veces? No sé si sea un problema, pero mientras no molestemos a nadie, sigamos cantando. xD "Let it goooo, let it goooo..."

_F_: Fíjate que si me he planteado hacer continuación del drabble anterior, me pareció muy interesante. Pero todo depende de mis musas. Me encanta la idea que acabas de sugerir para otra mini-historia, sería tan lindo hacer que se conozcan desde el vientre de sus madres. *o* ¡Apuntada en mi lista!

_littlestar_: Gracias por comentar. Me apuntó tu sugerencia para un drabble oscuro. e.e Por el momento no planeo hacer continuación de "El único", pero aun así, espero que mientras puedas disfrutar de estos pequeños drabbles.

_Guest_: Sí, sí me imagino un drabble en una piscina pública. O al menos intentaré imaginármelo. xD Mi lista de sugerencias sigue creciendo.

Me voy mes copins, juró que me esforzaré por hacer regresar a mis musas para atender todas sus peticiones. Mientras tanto, tengo en mente un OS que espero no les aburra, ya verán cuando lo suba. ¡Saludos desde mi fría habitación! :S


	28. Perdida

Advertencia: Drabble triste. Sensibles abstenerse de leer. :(

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Pérdida**

* * *

Hans se aproximó hasta la camilla donde su rubia esposa yacía con la mirada extraviada hacia el ventanal de la habitación. Sus blancas manos estaban posadas en torno a su vientre. El mirarla de ese modo, indefensa y más pálida de lo normal, le hizo pensar en lo pequeña que se veía y cuanto deseaba protegerla.

Porque demonios, haría lo que fuera por ella. Cualquier maldita cosa para mantenerla a salvo. Costará lo que le costara.

—Elsa—murmuró al llegar a su lado y haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran hacia él.

Tenía el rostro desencajado y sus orbes azules hinchadas de tanto llorar. Le pareció que no lo veía a él directamente, sino a través suyo, con esa expresión desolada.

—Lo perdí—le dijo en un susurro y sus finas palmas se aferraron más a su vientre—. Dios, lo perdí… se ha ido…

—Shhh… —el pelirrojo la tranquilizó inclinándose para rodearla con sus brazos en un gesto protector. Una mano fue hasta su cabeza para acariciar sus mechones platinados, haciendo que se recargara en su pecho, mientras la otra permanecía sobre su estómago, encima de las suyas—. Tranquila.

El frenético temblor que se apoderó de Elsa provocó que aumentara un poco la presión del abrazo. Sintió su propio corazón partiéndose cuando ella rompió a llorar. Su voz sollozante inundó la estancia y lo único que deseo en ese momento, fue poder asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

—Lo perdí—la escuchó decir entrecortadamente de nuevo—. Dios, no pude salvarlo…

Hans sintió como su vista se humedecía y apretó la mandíbula, esforzándose por no demostrar cuan destrozado lo tenía aquello. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, porque sabía que detrás de la fachada fría que le mostraba al resto del mundo, se ocultaba una niña asustada a la que solamente él conocía.

Desde el principio ambos habían estado conscientes de que el embarazo era de alto riesgo, pero a pesar de las advertencias del médico, Elsa había decidido continuar. Por un largo período de tiempo las cosas habían marchado bien. Pero esa mañana había recibido una llamada del hospital. El aborto había sido inevitable.

Una opresión desesperada se desató en su pecho.

—Todo estará bien—le dijo con voz apagada, continuando con las caricias en su cabello—. Te repondrás de esto, Elsa. Yo te cuidaré.

Un sollozo más fuerte se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

Él comenzó a mecerla suavemente, susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Le dolía saber que habían perdido a su hijo, pero de algún modo, agradecía que al menos ella todavía estuviera a su lado o de lo contrario no tendría ningún motivo para vivir. Se sintió como un patético egoísta.

—Te amo, Elsa. Eres lo más valioso que tengo.

Siguió sosteniendo a la joven entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente, cayó rendida por el llanto y los calmantes.

* * *

Espero que estén teniendo un bonito viernes, mes chéries. :3 Para el escrito de hoy me he inspirado en el prompt "aborto", que por ahí me sugirió un copo de nieve anónimo llamado _littlestar_. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

Quisiera agradecer a quienes me animaron en el último drabble con sus palabras, por mi arranque de "bloqueo inspiracional". xD En serio me llegué a sentir algo frustrada y por ahí también un poquito decaída, por cosas que no viene al caso decir aquí. ¡Pero hoy el sol brilla de nuevo! Y creo que puedo volver a inspirarme, jojojo.

Me he dado cuenta de que aunque me encanta el Helsa, es mejor no forzar estas cosas. Así que escucharé un poco más a mis musas en vez de obligarme a escribir algo en concreto. Y a pesar de que hasta el momento me he esforzado por seguir sus sugerencias en orden, tengo que cambiar un poco la dinámica y escribir de lo que me llame la atención en el momento; osea, que ahora no seguiré un orden. xD Espero que no les moleste y que quede claro, que todas sus ideas las voy a hacer tarde o temprano. Solo tengan paciencia. :)

_Guest 1_: ¿Me equivocó o eres _Helsa fan_? Yo siempre seré fiel a "Let it go", ¡es la canción de mi vida!

_Guest 2_: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el pelirrojo? ¡Nada! Porque bien que nos gusta que sea celoso. xD

_F_: Mil gracias por tus consejos. Yo no soy mucho de ver caricaturas (creo que a lo mucho veo South Park y American Dad xD), pero aprecio que trates de ayudar y también que te gusten mis historias. ¡Sabes que apunto todas tus sugerencias y espero el momento de sacarlas a la luz! :P

¡Tengan un lindo fin de semana! Mañana les traigo una sorpresita. ;D


	29. Patinaje

Bonito lunes, mis copos de nieve. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Patinaje**

* * *

—Creo que esta no es tan buena idea después de todo.

Hans observó cómo Elsa terminaba de atar los cordones de los patines para el hielo que se había puesto, lo más fuerte posible. La escena no dejaba de ser extraña y algo incómoda para él. ¿Quién diría que precisamente ella le estaría ayudando de esa manera tan inusual?

—¿Qué pasa, Westerguard? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?—la sonrisa burlona que apareció en el rostro de la rubia provocó que frunciera el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces deja de quejarte—repuso ella incorporándose sobre sus propios patines—. Ya está.

—Yo mismo podía atar mis cordones, ¿sabes?—le dijo él seriamente.

—Tú nunca has usado patines, la primera vez tiene que hacerlo alguien que sepa cómo o quedaran flojos—respondió Elsa con ese molesto tono de sabelotodo, que tanto solía exasperarlo—. Vamos a la pista.

El pelirrojo miró hacia el mencionado sitio con expresión tensa.

—Se ve resbalosa.

—¿No confías en mí, Hans?

—No—contestó terminantemente, ganándose una mirada indignada de sus ojos azules—. Joder mírate, eres una enana. Si me caigo en ese maldito lugar y me rompo la maldita cadera o algo, no vas a poder levantarme. O peor, si me caigo encima de ti te aplastaré como a una pulga. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Elsa suspiró con impaciencia y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios, eres tan ridículo a veces. ¡Anda!—lo tomó de las manos y tiró de él hacia la pista, por lo que no le quedó más opción que levantarse a regañadientes y seguirla—Despacio ¿ves? Así—le dijo mientras se deslizaban sobre el hielo—, es como caminar. Uno, dos, uno, dos—le indicó a la vez que daban pasos lentos.

—Trata de no disfrutar demasiado tomarme de las manos, copo de nieve—una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro de Hans, haciéndola arquear una ceja.

Ya se había tardado en sacar a relucir sus actitudes idiotas.

—Ahora lo vas a hacer tú solo—repuso la platinada, provocando que se arrepintiera al instante de sus palabras.

Apenas se vio libre de su delicado agarre, tuvo que contenerse de soltar un bufido. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido la idea de pedirle unas clases de patinaje? Ni siquiera le gustaba esa actividad… solo le gustaba verla a ella practicando.

Sin embargo, pensó, aquello no era tan difícil. Mantenía su equilibrio parado sobre aquellas cosas mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

—Esto no es tan complicado.

—No vayas tan rápido, Hans.

—Cálmate, copo de nieve. Lo tengo bajo control.

—¡Cuidado!

Elsa se puso enfrente suyo para tratar de frenarlo, con tan mala suerte que terminaron cayendo al suelo helado de la pista. Se sintió ruborizar al encontrar el rostro de su acompañante tan cerca del suyo.

—Lo siento, Elsa.

—Está bien. Fue un accidente.

—No me disculpo por eso. Me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer.

Hans terminó con la distancia entre ambos y ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Jejejejejeje, tenía que escribir lo anterior. Siempre quise ver al pelirrojo batallando para patinar, desde esa escena final de Frozen con la pista de hielo y que ella le enseñe. Si alguien se anima a hacer un OS con el mismo tema, no me enojo. xD

_littlestar_: De nada, la verdad es que tu idea me inspiró muy rápido. Gracias a tu por comentar. :D

_F_: El drabble anterior aunque triste, tuvo su punto de ternura. A mí también me gustó. :')

_nekonippon_: ¿A cuál historia te refieres? Tengo más de una. xD

¡Los leeré después! ;D


	30. Boca a boca

Por ahí en los reviews alguien me preguntó si me imaginaba en drabble en una piscina pública. Y esto es lo que me imaginé. :P

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Boca a boca**

* * *

Cuando se había conseguido ese trabajo como salvavidas en aquella enorme piscina pública, Hans no pensó que en realidad fuera a hacer la gran cosa. Cuando mucho, llamarle la atención a los niños que de vez en cuando corrían cerca de la orilla o detalles sin importancia. Nada pasaba nunca en aquel lugar. Pero él necesitaba ganar algo de dinero extra y la paga por quedarse sentado horas al lado de la alberca, no era tan mala como para ponerse exigente. A esas alturas del verano no encontraría nada mejor de todos modos.

No obstante lo anterior, aquel día era diferente y por primera vez se veía a si mismo teniendo que poner en práctica lo que había aprendido en sus lecciones de RCP.

Cuidadosamente y ante la mirada de varios curiosos, saco a la inconsciente rubia del agua y la recostó en el suelo. Al parecer, la pobre se había acercado demasiado al lado profundo de la piscina mientras intentaba sacar a su hermana menor; quien por cierto, sabía nadar mucho mejor que ella y había tenido que pedir auxilio a gritos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora, se encontraba entre la gente que miraba con atención la escena, luciendo una expresión angustiada en su rostro y rogándole con la mirada que hiciera algo al respecto.

Rápidamente, Hans se inclinó al lado de la muchacha y acomodo su cabeza de tal manera que mirara hacia el cielo. Acto seguido colocó sus dedos pulgar e índice en torno a su pequeña nariz, cerrando sus fosas nasales mientras su otra mano iba hasta su mandíbula para abrir sus labios.

No pudo evitar agradecer internamente el hecho de que le tuviera que dar respiración boca a boca a una chica linda. Era muy inapropiado pensar en aquello, pero tenía que admitir que se consideraría patético si tuviera que hacer eso con un chico.

Sus labios se colocaron encima de los de la muchacha para comenzar a exhalar. Dejando de lado lo nervioso que estaba por lidiar con su primera situación real de RCP, eso era muy agradable por alguna razón. Bastante agradable.

Aplico respiración un par de veces más, antes de hacer presión con sus manos encima del pecho de la platinada, obligándola a expulsar el agua de sus pulmones.

Ella tosió fuertemente antes de abrir sus ojos azules, comenzando a reaccionar.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?—preguntó haciendo uso del característico tono arrogante que tanto le ayudaba a impresionar al sexo femenino.

Detrás de él, escuchó la exclamación aliviada que soltó su hermana pequeña.

—¡Elsa! ¡Gracias al cielo!

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando su mirada en los ojos verdes que la observaban con atención.

—Tuviste suerte de que te sacara a tiempo, ¿eh? Debes tener más cuidado, preciosa.

Aun acostada en el piso, Elsa atinó a decir unas cuantas palabras.

—Aléjate de mí, idiota.

* * *

Jejejeje, Elsa tan cariñosa como siempre. xD Pues nada mis copos de nieve, ya es viernes.

_F_: Besos robados, ¡de eso vivimos quienes idolatramos a esas parejas que nunca podrán ser! u.u El "je je je" se está convirtiendo en tu firma.

_Helsa fan_: Muchas gracias por comentar siempre. :3

Buen fin de semana a todos. ;D


	31. Comunicación

El drabble de hoy es patrocinado por una bonita sugerencia de _Aurora Auror_. Disfrútenlo. ;)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Comunicación**

* * *

—And this is Rosenborg's Castle, one of the most popular places in the city—el pelirrojo se volvió a su acompañante, quien miraba la hermosa construcción con interés—. Such a lovely site, ah?

Compuso una de sus habituales sonrisas encantadoras, consiguiendo que Elsa le correspondiera levemente, para después volver a posar sus ojos azules en el recinto ante ella.

Hans se contuvo de suspirar, ante la obvia indiferencia que la chica sentía ante él. Normalmente tenía más suerte con el sexo opuesto, pues no había ninguna muchacha que no riera tontamente o buscara colgarse de su brazo cada vez que hacía despliegue de sus infalibles hábitos para conquistar. Pero aquella estudiante extranjera parecía totalmente inmune a eso.

Empezaba a preguntarse qué tan buena idea habría sido ofrecerse para enseñarle la ciudad. La jovencita, proveniente de Noruega, era tan reservada, que hasta ese momento la barrera del idioma se había quedado corta cuando se trataba de comunicarse entre sí. Él, con su básico nivel de inglés, se las había arreglado para mostrarse amable y hasta seductor la mayor parte del tiempo, sin conseguir nada a cambio más que breves agradecimientos o preguntas acerca de los sitios que visitaban.

Ahora se encontraban en el Jardín del Rey, uno de los parques más conocidos de Copenhague. El castillo de Rosenborg se alzaba imponente ante las personas que paseaban o tenían picnics en los alrededores del parque.

Mientras Elsa se concentraba en fotografiar el palacio, el cobrizo se quedó observando con atención su delicado perfil, pensando en la manera de romper el hielo que esa fría alumna de intercambio había mantenido entre ambos. Lo peor era que, estaba seguro, no lo hacía con intención.

Iba a ser todo un reto el conquistarla.

Algo llamó la atención de la chica, haciendo que desviara la vista. Había un pequeño puesto de helados instalado en un punto del parque. Hans se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes, siendo que paseaba regularmente por ahí.

—Would you like an ice cream?—le preguntó, percatándose de como la mirada de la platinada se iluminaba como la de una niña pequeña.

Eso le enterneció.

Como respuesta a su pregunta tuvo un asentimiento y una sonrisa más entusiasta que las anteriores. Luego, para su sorpresa, ella lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el mencionado puesto. Al parecer las cosas iban mejorando.

Hans le pidió al encargado un barquillo de chocolate y otro de limón en su habitual danés, tratando de ignorar la descarga eléctrica que el agarre de su compañera le había provocado. Era increíble que una muchachita que apenas y hablaba y que no se daba por enterada de los intentos que hacía por ganársela, fuera la que más nervioso lo ponía. Pero más increíble era el hecho de que ni aun con todo eso, pensara darse por vencido. Como le gustaba hacerlo difícil.

Antes de pagar, le extendió el helado de chocolate dándose cuenta de una cosa. Elsa no le había soltado la mano.

* * *

Y he ahí una demostración patética de mi básico dominio con el inglés. xD No me sorprendería ver un error ahí (si lo hay, me avisan) D:

Desde que _Aurora_ me mencionó en un review que sería bonito ver a Hans enseñándole la ciudad a Elsa como extranjera o algo así, la idea me hizo ojitos. ¡Es que es tan adorable! *o*

F: La reacción de mi querido copo de nieve en el drabble anterior ya es todo un clásico del Helsa. xD

Helsa fan: Sí, Elsa es súper linda, jajajaja. Tuve un lindo viernes y un gran fin de semana, espero que tú igual. ;)

¡Ya es diciembre, copos de nieve! Tengo un par de sorpresitas navideñas para el fandom. ;D Pero... aprovechando la temporada quiero convocar a todos los que me leen y tengan cuenta (y a los que no y quieran crearse alguna :P), para llenar este sitio con cositas Helsa navideñas. ¡Vamos, hay que incrementar el número de fics de esta pareja! Con un drabble aunque sea. *risa desquiciada*

Yo ya sé lo que voy a hacer. :D No me hagan quedar como una loca y sigamos con la obsesión, ¿sí?

¡Tengan un bello lunes! Los leeré después. :3


	32. Amabilidad

Un bonito drabble sugerido por parte de nuestra amiga _HoeLittleDuck_ en un MP. Espero que te guste, _Hoe_. :)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Amabilidad**

* * *

Arrebujándose más en la remendada chaqueta que llevaba puesta para protegerse del frío, Hans se dispuso a rasgar de nuevo las cuerdas de la maltrecha guitarra que llevaba consigo. El sonido desafinado de las mismas le respondió, no siendo suficiente aquello para que se molestara en arreglarlo. Daba igual que lo hiciera o no. Incluso daba igual si tocaba otra canción o simplemente se quedaba sentado en la acera.

La gente no le miraría con menos lástima o desprecio, y eso si tenía suerte. La mayoría de las personas solamente se limitaban a ignorarlo y seguir con su camino.

Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. ¿Quién pensaría que el menor de una de las familias más acaudaladas de la ciudad terminaría reducido a no menos que un indigente? Para lo que le había servido nacer en medio de ese nido de víboras traicioneras. Aun encontrándose en su desesperada situación tenía más dignidad que todos ellos.

Un hombre lanzó una moneda dentro de la funda abierta de su instrumento, sin apenas molestarse en observarlo. En cambio, pudo escuchar claramente lo que le masculló con desdén:

—Consíguete un trabajo, vago.

Esta vez una sonrisa sarcástica acudió a sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Había tocado fondo. Y seguía cayendo.

La vista de unos delicados zapatos de tacón frente a sí lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus orbes verdes ascendieron por unas delgadas piernas enfundadas en medias oscuras y un elegante abrigo de color azul, antes de detenerse en el rostro pálido de una muchacha rubia que portaba una expresión amable en el rostro. Eso era nuevo.

La recién llegada compuso una sonrisa y le extendió una manta que llevaba entre sus manos.

—Tome señor—le dijo—. Hace mucho frío.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. ¿Señor? Sí se notaba que la joven frente a sí no tendría dos o tres años menos que su persona, y él no llegaba siquiera a la treintena. Quizá la barba de días y su descuidado aspecto lo hacían ver mayor de lo que creía. Hacía tiempo que no se miraba en un espejo.

Como se negara a moverse para tomar el cobertor, la chica se inclinó para dejarlo a un lado suyo y después sacó de su bolsillo un billete de considerable denominación, para ponerlo en la funda de su guitarra. Hans la miró arrogante pero ella sencillamente volvió a sonreírle.

—¡Elsa! ¡Vámonos ya!—gritó alguien, provocando que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

Se irguió e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección grácilmente.

—Que tenga un buen día—se despidió para a continuación alejarse con pasos rápidos.

El cobrizo se quedó viendo su silueta conforme se marchaba hasta que la perdió de vista y entonces, soltó una risa amarga. No sabía si maldecir su actual situación o agradecer aquel gesto de amabilidad que provenía de quien menos se había esperado.

Quizá no todo el mundo estaba tan podrido.

* * *

Ya está. Hace unos días que la pequeña _Hoe_ me dijo que tenía ganas de ver al pelirrojo siendo indigente. No sé porque pero... ¡aquí está! xD Notése que a pesar de su desesperada situación no pude dejar de hacerlo arrogante; lo siento pero sino no sería él. :P Por lo demás espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas chérie, título no muy obvio y claro, Helsa. :D

_F_: Te seré sincera, como crossover solo puedo imaginarme metiendo algo de "Enredados". No es original y ya se ha visto por el fandom... mis neuronas están congeladas. xD Espera, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. Anna muriendo como ya es costumbre en mis historias y mi querido copo de nieve usando un sombrero verde con orejeras y gritando: "¡Hijos de p...!" Jajajajaja, ok no. xD Si a alguien le agrada esta especie de fusión con South Park, juro que hago la idea para un drabble de humor negro. Sino voy a seguir pensando.

_Helsa fan_: Yisus chérie, ¡me encanta tu idea! De hecho se parece un poco a un OS que tengo planeado para estos días. Cuenta con que la verás por aquí. ;)

¡Cuídense y se tapan bien del frío! :3


	33. Detención

He aquí yo con una pequeña ocurrencia para alegrar el miércoles. Espero que los haga reír. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Detención**

* * *

—¿Saben por qué todo el mundo siempre habla mal de ustedes?—dijo Kristoff despegando su vista de la ventana—Porque cada vez que se ponen a discutir terminan haciendo algo verdaderamente idiota, como atacarse con pelotas de papel en la biblioteca o romper los tubos de ensayo del laboratorio, y hacer que me culpen a mí, cuando solo intentaba separarlos—explico condescendientemente—. Por eso todos creen que son unos estúpidos—concluyó, cruzándose de brazos en su pupitre y con aire serio.

—Nadie cree que seamos estúpidos—replicó Hans observándolo con enfado.

—Oh sí, sí lo creemos—repuso el rubio volviendo a observar el ventanal de aquella aula vacía y de la cual el profesor a cargo de su detención, se había ausentado para ir al baño—. Seguro que entre ustedes dos no forman siquiera una neurona.

—No es necesario que seas tan desagradable, ¿sí?—intervino Elsa—. Yo ya te dije que lo siento. Pero no fui quien comenzó todo—le lanzó una mirada de odio al pelirrojo, quien arqueó una ceja—, fue este imbécil.

—Púdrete, mocosa.

—Lo único que digo es que nunca más me volveré a meter en sus "pleitos conyugales".

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?—espetó la chica con frialdad.

—Por favor, Elsa—el blondo la miró con marcado sarcasmo—, debes ser la única en la escuela que no se da cuenta de que este cretino está enamorado de ti—la ojiazul se ruborizó—, y es obvio que a ti también te gusta. Sería más fácil aceptar eso que comportarse como si aún estuvieran en el jodido kindergarden.

—¡Te voy a patear el culo apenas salgamos de aquí, marica!—lo amenazó Hans, ahora tan ruborizado como su compañera.

—Cómo te gusta decir estupideces, Kristoff. Seguro que otra vez volviste a fumar de esa hierba.

—Háganme un favor y váyanse a la mierda.

—¡Silencio delincuentes!—exclamó Weselton volviendo a entrar en el salón y ocupando su puesto detrás del escritorio—¡A callar!

Kristoff resopló y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos con fastidio. Ya decía que nada bueno podía resultar de encerrar a ese par de idiotas en el laboratorio, para que de una buena vez aceptaran lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Le quedaba claro que eso jamás iba a suceder. Era la última vez que hacía caso de uno de los ridículos planes de Anna.

* * *

En serio no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Es tan bonito cuando alguien externo trata de abrirle los ojos a una pareja necia y aun así, insisten en seguirse "odiando". xD ¡Y es tan aplicable al Helsa!

_F_: La situación del drabble anterior fue extraña, ¿pero qué esperabas de Hans? No es que actúe como idiota, ¡es que él es un idiota!

_Helsa fan_: Que bueno que me avisas con tiempo. Procuraré tener el OS (sí, decidí que será oneshot) para el 20 de diciembre como un regalo para ti. Tendrá unos pequeños cambios para adaptarse a lo que tenía pensado, pero aun así espero que vaya a gustarte. ¡Pondré a trabajar a mis musas a full! e.e

¡Feliz mitad de semana a todos!


	34. Película

Un bonito drabble inspirado en la sugerencia de _rosalinda1601_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Película**

* * *

Tenso, en la butaca de la oscura sala de cine, Hans se esforzó por mantener la vista en la pantalla y no dar muestras de la ansiedad que sentía. Le gustaban las películas de terror, pero aquella estaba a punto de terminar con sus nervios. Y eso que no se consideraba una persona miedosa. Lo peor era esa música que no terminaba de anticipar el posible susto que tomaría a los espectadores por sorpresa…

—Esto es patético—susurró una voz femenina a su lado y con el ceño fruncido, se volteó para mirar a la rubia que volvía a llevarse a la boca algunas palomitas de maíz. Sus ojos azules tampoco se despegaban del filme y tenían esa expresión de indiferencia que tan habitual era en ella.

El pelirrojo quiso lanzar una exclamación. ¿Es que esa mujer jamás sentía nada? Todo el tiempo tenía que ir por ahí con su estúpida actitud de reina de hielo.

Molesto, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a fijar sus orbes esmeraldas hacia adelante. En el fondo sabía que no era la nula reacción de su acompañante lo que le molestaba, sino el estrepitoso fracaso de sus planes. En su ingenuidad, había llegado a creer que la cinta de horror sería suficiente para quebrar el gélido comportamiento de Elsa y tenerla cuando menos agarrada de su brazo.

Que tonto había sido. Esa chica no se alteraba ante nada. Maldijo internamente.

—No puedo creer que esto te asuste—escuchó que le volvía a decir por lo bajo, lo que hizo que la mirara de reojo.

—¡No estoy asustado!—exclamó sin moderar el tono de su voz, lo que provocó que varias personas lo acallaran, molestas.

—Y yo que creía que era una mala idea salir contigo—murmuró Elsa dibujando una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios—. Quiero que sepas que me estoy divirtiendo bastante, Westerguard.

—Vete a la mierda.

La aparición súbita de una escena especialmente tenebrosa en la película, provoco que se sobresaltara junto a otros asistentes, a la vez que algunos gritos se dejaban oír detrás de ellos. Jodido filme de porquería.

—Si quieres puedes tomar mi mano, Hans—musitó la muchacha con burla—. Quizá te ayude a sentirte mejor.

—Ya quisieras—espetó él observándola con desdén.

Ella se encogió de hombros condescendientemente mientras el cobrizo se limitaba a refunfuñar. Ni siquiera era para tanto. Al menos no estaba gritando, ni tapándose los ojos como otros tantos cobardes en la sala.

Sin embargo…

Le echo un vistazo a la delicada mano de la platinada que reposaba sobre el apoyabrazos. ¡Qué demonios! De algo tenía que aprovecharse para que todo ese circo valiera la pena.

Poso su palma encima entrelazando sus dedos con los de Elsa y esta se volvió, desconcertada. Él sonrió arrogante.

—Tú dijiste que podía—le dijo.

La joven regresó su vista al frente, devolviéndole el agarre con suavidad.

* * *

Me parece que esta semana será de drabbles a diario porque las musas me han hablado de nuevo. :3

_Helsa fan_: De nada, espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado para ese OS. Y sí, ver al copo de nieve y al pelirrojo comportándose como dos niños del jodido kindergarden no tiene precio. xD

_Guest_: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! :D

_F_: Bonita reacción. :)

¡_Frozen Fan_ fuera!


	35. Anuncio

Drabble sugerido por _pazhitaa714_ (ya ni te has de acordar de lo que me sugeriste, xD).

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Anuncio**

* * *

Elsa sacó uno de los sándwiches de la cesta de picnic y se lo extendió al pelirrojo, quien lo tomó después de agradecerle con una media sonrisa. Inquieta, mordió una galleta mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de abordar lo que tenía que decirle. Se suponía que estar al aire libre tendría que relajarla, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Nerviosa, miró a su esposo que jugaba distraído con su móvil a la vez que devoraba el emparedado. Sabía bien que eran sus favoritos.

—¿Hans?—le habló dubitativamente.

—¿Sí?—el aludido no despegó los ojos de su teléfono y ella suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué nombres te gustan para un niño?—le preguntó confiando en que aquello le hiciera darse cuenta al instante de lo que hablaba.

—Mmm… no lo sé—respondió él sin dejar de mover sus dedos encima de la pantalla de su celular—. Nunca se me ha ocurrido pensar en eso.

No dijo nada más. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que aún no aprendía que a veces se equivocaba al no subestimar a su marido.

—Bueno… ¿y para una niña?—insistió esperanzada en que comprendiera lo que le quería decir.

Hans se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez deberías ir pensando en algunos—le insinuó aparentando tranquilidad—. Muy pronto va a haber alguien más en casa—añadió cuidadosamente.

El cobrizo apartó su vista del teléfono para observarla.

—No me digas que sigues con esa idea de llevar un gato—le dijo alzando una ceja—. Ya te dije que no me gustan. Son sospechosos.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchado. ¿Podía ser ese hombre más despistado?

—No es eso lo que quiero decir…

—Si quieres te compro un perro. Son mejor compañía.

—Hans, no estás entendiendo…

—No me mires así, mi amor. Ya sabes que no soporto a los gatos…

—¡Mierda, estoy embarazada!—exclamó la joven cortando en seco las explicaciones de su acompañante.

Con semblante serio, se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos a tener un bebé, ¿sí?—agregó de manera lacónica—. Listo. Ya lo dije.

Observo el rostro de su cónyuge, que parecía haberse quedado paralizado.

—¿Hans?—volvió a hablarle, preocupada.

El mencionado tiro al suelo el sándwich a medio comer y la apresó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Jajajajaja, nada como la sensibilidad de Elsa. xD

_F_: Sí, tan fría puede llegar a ser ella y tan fácil estropearse los planes de Hans. Creo que ya todos lo sabemos de sobra. :P ¿Me preguntas que película veían? Ni idea; una muy mala como para no inquietar al copo de nieve... ¿_Annabelle_, quizá? Jajajaja, ya estoy desvariando.

_Helsa fan_: Mil gracias por tu confianza chérie, ya tengo el OS en mi cabeza. :3

¡Friday time! Ya saben, pórtense mal. ;)


	36. Ángel

He recordado de quien fue esta sugerencia. Mil gracias a _alejandra li kinomoto_ por mencionar la palabra ángel. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Ángel**

* * *

Después del choque, todo se había vuelto oscuro y se había sumido en una profunda inconsciencia. Las extremidades le pesaban enormemente y sentía un dolor lacerante en uno de sus costados. De alguna manera se estaba desplazando. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Hans abrió los ojos con dificultad, dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre una camilla. Un par de personas lo trasladaban hacia lo que pudo distinguir, como una ambulancia en espera de atenderlo.

Habían inmovilizado su cabeza por completo y cerca de él, pudo apreciar a varios policías que inspeccionaban el sitio. No quería ni averiguar cómo había quedado su auto.

Rápidamente lo ingresaron dentro de la ambulancia. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sabía que en su estado, no podría mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a una persona inclinarse encima de él. Era una joven. Y era bellísima.

Sus ojos verdes observaron con sorpresa su rostro y aun en contra del cansancio que lo invadía, se encontró a sí mismo luchando por mantener la consciencia solo para mirarla. Tenía la piel muy blanca y el cabello de un rubio muy inusual, con reflejos plateados. Pero lo que más atrapó su atención, fue la profunda mirada azul que lo veía con determinación y algo de compasión.

—Tranquilo, vas a estar bien—la voz que le hablaba era tan dulce como la apariencia de su dueña.

¿Quién sería esa muchachita? Parecía un ángel. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Un ángel que llegaba en el momento más indicado para salvarlo. No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a arreglarse, en tanto tuviera a aquella jovencita a su lado.

Alzó una mano, tembloroso e intuyendo lo que quería, la rubia se la tomó con suavidad.

—No te esfuerces—le dijo a la vez que seguía revisando sus signos vitales—. En unos minutos estaremos en el hospital.

—Eres… hermosa—consiguió decir con voz débil, provocando que ella lo mirara con asombro y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Él volvió a sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Soy una desordenada de lo peor pero por fin pude darle crédito por la idea de este drabble, a quien me la sugirió. D: Voy a tener que hacer un listado a partir de ahora con todas las sugerencias y sus respectivos lectores, para no perder de vista a ninguno. ¡Frozen Fan es una descuidada! u.u

_Guest_: Gracias por comentar en el drabble anterior. :D

_F_: Nadie puede ser tan estúpido como Hans. Pero con todo y su estupidez, lo amamos. :3

_Helsa fan_: Jajajaja, el drabble anterior quedo graciosito, ¿verdad? xD

_frozen helsa_: ¡Bienvenida o bienvenido! Sí, el pelirrojo es un despistado pero tiene su encanto. :P

¡Cuídense!


	37. Muérdago

Con este drabble inician mis aportaciones navideñas al fandom. It's Christmas time!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Muérdago**

* * *

—¿Dices qué yo tengo que besarte bajo el muérdago por no menos de quince segundos?—el pelirrojo dibujo una sonrisa petulante en su rostro—. ¿Yo?—se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo índice.

Elsa suspiró largamente, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo. Sus blancas mejillas estaban ahora tan rojas como el cabello de su rival y sus manos cerradas en puños, dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora blanca.

—Sí Westerguard, tú. ¿Qué parte no entendiste de la oración?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

—¿Y a qué se debe este cambio tan repentino, copo de nieve? Quiero decir, sé que soy irresistible, pero esto no es algo usual en ti. Me pregunto qué te habrá hecho entrar en razón…

La rubia volvió a bufar con exasperación, incrédula ante el egocentrismo del sujeto. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? No era que ella estuviera disfrutando precisamente con la situación. Aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

—Perdí una apuesta con Anna, ¿sí? No es que seas la gran cosa—se apresuró a aclararle, provocando que él alzara una de sus cejas rojizas con desdén—. Mi castigo es tener que pedirte un beso bajo este maldito muérdago, ¿por qué crees que ella lo coloco aquí?—Hans miró hacia arriba, observando la pequeña rama que ella señalaba con la cabeza y que decoraba el portal de la casa, donde se encontraban de pie. Luego se volvió para ver detrás de la muchacha.

A unos cuantos metros, sobre la acera nevada, pudo distinguir a una chiquilla con dos trenzas pelirrojas y un abrigo de color rosa, quien sostenía en alto su teléfono para grabar la escena. Anna lo saludó con la mano.

—Es la única manera en que yo aceptaría tocar a alguien tan despreciable y vil como tú—afirmó Elsa cruzándose de brazos y provocando que volviera a posar sus orbes esmeraldas en ella, al tiempo que fruncía levemente el ceño.

—¿Me haces venir hasta acá para cumplir con tu estúpida apuesta y encima te atreves a insultarme? Deberías tener más cuidado con esos modales, copo de nieve.

—Mira, si no quieres está bien. Mejor para mí—Elsa rodó sus ojos azules—, tampoco te voy a rogar. Simplemente le diré a mi hermana que piense en otra cosa. Entonces, ya puedes ir largándote.

—Eh, un momento—replicó Hans—. No dije que no lo haría. Después de todo, quién soy yo para negarte un regalo tan especial, ¿no? Solo pídemelo con amabilidad.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿me oyes? Vete a la mierda y jamás regreses de allí.

Él sonrió de nuevo con prepotencia. Sabía que eso era lo mejor que podría conseguir de la joven; mejor era no abusar de su suerte. Sin más, se inclinó sobre ella y presionó firmemente sus labios contra los suyos, colocando una de sus manos detrás de su nuca platinada para acercarla hacia sí.

Al final el ridículo plan de Anna había funcionado. Le debía un chocolate caliente a esa enana.

* * *

Quería escribir un drabble usando la típica excusa del muérdago pero sin que se viera como algo tan típico. xD Estoy feliz de haber mantenido las personalidades de estos dos en vez de haber hecho algo meloso. ¿O ustedes que dicen?

_F_: Gracias por tus siempre atinados comentarios. :D

_Helsa fan_: ¡Que inicie la cuenta regresiva para el 20! Me causa emoción que tú te emociones por el improvisado regalo. Ojalá les guste a todos tanto como a ti. :3


	38. Artificial

Drabble de ciencia ficción (o al menos eso es lo que he intentado hacer) propuesto hace mucho tiempo por _F_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Artificial**

* * *

Elsa parpadeo un par de veces, observando con gesto confuso a su creador. Había sido programada para muchas cosas, pero aquello era algo completamente desconocido y de lo que no guardaba registro alguno en su memoria virtual. Al menos no de una manera que a él pudiera satisfacerle.

—¿Amor?—preguntó repitiendo la palabra que momentos atrás, le había escuchado decir al hablarle—. Ese es un concepto muy ambiguo. Se refiere a la afinidad que existe entre dos personas—replico, tal y como lo reflejaba la información almacenada en su sistema—, aunque estrictamente, no se trata más que del resultado de varias reacciones químicas en el organismo. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

No sabía cómo debería comportarse o que tarea debería llevar a cabo después de lo que había sucedido. Él se había inclinado y por un breve instante, había presionado sus labios encima de los suyos, brindándole una extraña sensación. Era eso lo que la gente llamaba un beso. Pero no le quedaba claro el por qué se lo había dado, ¿era aquello una especie de prueba? ¿Estaría él comprobando de nuevo el funcionamiento de su cuerpo artificial?

Hans suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que esa conversación sería inútil. Ella no podía comprender. No era una persona de verdad y jamás se sentiría como él.

Aquella jovencita de apariencia fría y hermosa había resultado ser el más vívido de todos sus proyectos. Había empleado años en perfeccionarla hasta tal punto, que no se podía diferenciar de un humano de carne y hueso. Todo en su presencia, su manera de caminar y de moverse, su forma de hablar, sus expresiones faciales y hasta gran parte de sus conductas, iban más allá de lo que se podía esperar de un androide.

Parecía una persona de verdad. Y tanto era así, que recluido como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la soledad de su laboratorio, él mismo había llegado a creer que podría serlo. Y se sentía diferente a su lado.

Pero Elsa ni siquiera había reaccionado ante su impulsiva muestra de afecto.

—Es eso a lo que me refiero—respondió con voz apagada—, pero sé que tú nunca podrás entender.

—¿Por qué no?—los enormes ojos azules de Elsa lo observaron con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo sonrío melancólicamente, embelesado ante su compañera. Al menos podía apreciar la ironía de la situación. El artista enamorado de su creación. Claro que él no era un artista. Solo era un científico que se había habituado a estar aislado del mundo exterior.

—Porque no eres una mujer real—le contestó—y no puedes sentir como yo. Nunca podrás corresponderme, Elsa.

La aludida volvió a parpadear observándolo con atención. Por un segundo, creyó ver cruzar por su mirada cerúlea algo parecido a la tristeza.

* * *

Awwww, no sé porque esta vez me salió algo agridulce. Cuando empecé a escribir el drabble no me imaginaba que iba a terminar así, pero en fin. D: No sé porque me gusta tanto ver sufrir a Hans por amor y que ella no se de ni por enterada, o bien no le corresponda. Jajajaja, me gusta ser mala con él.

_F_: Mis drabbles mantienen el Helsa a la vanguardia, ok no. xD Pues aquí está algo de ciencia ficción como me pediste hace tiempo. La idea de androide-científico me la dio _HoeLittleDuck_, y bueno, fue irresistible utilizarla. :3 Espero que te haya gustado.

_Helsa fan_: Awww muchas gracias chérie, me esforzre por hacerte un buen regalo. Que bonito que me consideres tu amiga, yo siento que en general, he hecho varias buenas amigas en el fandom, incluida tú desde luego. :)

_MAldita sea_: Jajajajaja ¡el mejor review de estos días! Tranquilízate copo de nieve, ven, siéntate, relájate *le ayuda a sentarse*. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo de "Pasión de Invierno" está en producción, pero ten paciencia. Te aseguro que te va a gustar. ;) Gracias por tu entusiasmo, jajajaja.

¡Tengan un feliz miércoles!


	39. Contemplación

Otro bonito drabble, esta vez, inspirado por una idea de _Kyle Westerguard_. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Contemplación**

* * *

No ha parado de nevar en los últimos días y con este frío, yo no puedo sentirme menos atraído por cumplir con los trabajos finales que esperan que entregue en la Facultad. El clima es deprimente. Resignado, me levanto del escritorio para mirar por la ventana completamente cubierta por la escarcha.

Desde aquí se puede apreciar el jardín de la casa contigua, donde una personita se halla entretenida en hacer lo que parece ser un muñeco de nieve. A diferencia de mí, mi vecina siempre ha parecido amar la estación invernal.

Sus pequeñas manos cubiertas con guantes azules, trabajan afanosamente en darle forma a una enorme bola de nieve, que parece ser el cuerpo de la figura. Una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios y no puedo sino preguntarme, que tendrán las nevadas que a ella le gustan tanto.

Tiene dieciséis años. Dos menos que yo. Además de eso, no sé de ella más que su nombre. Elsa. Nunca hemos cruzado más de dos palabras ocasionalmente, pues es extremadamente reservada. Dudo que se dé cuenta de que cada invierno, a menudo me paro en esta misma ventana para contemplar cómo se entretiene en el exterior, incluso aunque parezca que ya no tenga edad para hacer muñecos. De lo contrario, quizá ya me habría enfrentado por actuar como un maldito acosador.

Ahora ha comenzado a formar la cabeza de su creación. Su cabello pálido y rubio ondea levemente con la brisa helada, que por lo visto no le molesta en absoluto. Su piel es tan blanca como los copos de nieve que no paran de caer del cielo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

Esa niña es hermosa. Sería un necio si me atreviera a negarlo. Varias veces he tenido intenciones de hablarle, aunque tal vez consideraría extraño que un muchacho mayor se acercara a ella. Se nota que es tímida.

Miro absorto cómo se las arregla para colocar la bola de nieve que acaba de hacer sobre la otra de mayor tamaño. Su rostro ha adquirido una expresión que refleja pura concentración. Por un instante, me esfuerzo por distinguir el profundo color azul de sus orbes, que tantas veces he deseado apreciar más de cerca. Deben ser el rasgo que más me gusta de esa chiquilla.

Y entonces sucede. Se siente observada y alza la cara para encontrarse conmigo, obviamente sorprendida. Jamás había sucedido esto.

Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, me limitó a sonreír de manera un tanto arrogante pero sincera. Elsa se ruboriza completamente. Debe estar pensando que se ve tonta por hacer algo tan infantil como un hombre de nieve, aunque yo lo encuentro adorable. Por un instante se queda paralizada en su sitio y después, se muerde el labio inferior antes de desviar su vista y entrar en su casa, lo más tranquilamente que puede.

Me doy cuenta del vistazo furtivo que me da antes de cerrar la puerta y suelto una risa.

Definitivamente un día de estos me animaré a hablarle.

* * *

En un comentario de la otra vez, _Kyle _me dijo que sería bonito ver un drabble en donde Hans describiera como observa a Elsa mientras hace un muñeco de nieve, (tal vez no se acuerde pero yo sí, para que vean que no me hago tonta con sus ideas xD). Y bueno, me pareció tan adorable que tenía que escribirlo. Además de usar de usar el POV de él, que es algo que nunca había hecho en mis drabbles. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó o creen que el pelirrojo debería dejar de ser un stalker? e.e

_F_: ¿Al fin después de tanto tiempo hay una cosa pequeñita de Helsa en ciencia ficción! xD Me alegra que te haya gustado; tendré en cuenta las ideas que me diste. Pero creo que te alegrará saber que el drabble anterior de hecho, me ha inspirado un poco para hacer un oneshot (eso y que me acordé de una película que vi la otra vez). Lo malo es que probablemente lo haga hasta el próximo año... pero bueno, ¡algo es algo!

_Guest_: Jajajaja, supongo que eres la misma personita de la vez anterior. Calma, copo de nieve, deja de buscar tu escopeta. Me necesitas viva para continuar con "Pasión de Invierno". e.e Juro que el capítulo siguiente está en producción y no pasa de este mes. Además, ¡actualice el fic el viernes pasado si mal no recuerdo! xD Mis neuronas necesitan un break.

**o-o-o Espacio promocional súper especial de "Frozen Fan &amp; Co." o-o-o**

¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído los nuevos oneshots de _JDayC_? Son sensacionales y Helsa al 100%. Son tan buenos que no me explico porque no tienen más reviews, ¡copos de nieve, hay que apoyar al fandom! Si ustedes aman a esta pareja tanto como yo (y sé que lo hacen), van a ir al perfil de _JDayC_, van a leer sus bonitas historias Helsa y van a dejar un comentario, porque demonios, ¡ella se los merece! D:

Pueden acceder a su perfil de inmediato por medio de mis reviews, seguro que luego luego ven alguno suyo. Y sino, por medio de mi perfil porque en este mismo instante la agrego a favoritos.

¡Pero vayan, no se pierdan de sus escritos! ¡Vayan, copos de nieve! No se arrepentirán. :3

**o-o-o Fin del espacio promocional súper especial de "Frozen Fan &amp; Co." o-o-o**

¡Tengan un bonito día! ;D


	40. Rivalidad

¡Válgame Deuuuuus! D: Cuarenta drabbles ya, ¿a dónde vamos a parar, copos de nieve? ¿A dónde?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Rivalidad**

* * *

—Aléjate de ella. Es mía.

El castaño se volvió para mirar al arrogante pelirrojo que le había dirigido tan bruscas palabras, con expresión desafiante. Detrás del estante de la biblioteca en la cual se encontraban, no eran en absoluto visibles para el resto de los estudiantes, que se hallaban sentados en las mesas o buscando libros en otros pasillos.

Ese sitio, había pensado él, era el ideal para observar a la jovencita rubia que tantos suspiros le robaba y que en ese instante, estaba concentrada en mirar los títulos que se mostraban en una estantería cercana, ajena a la discusión de ambos.

—¿En serio? No le veo tu nombre por ningún lado, Westerguard.

—Pues lo tiene. Ni se te ocurra acercártele.

—¿O sino qué?—los ojos verdes de su enemigo mostraron un brillo decidido al tiempo que una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, con petulancia.

—O sino, tendré que enseñarte a respetar mis cosas.

No pudo sino enfurecerse internamente por la amenaza. Detestaba a ese sujeto que con tantos derechos se creía sobre la muchacha, a pesar de que esta lo rechazaba cada vez que podía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que mantuviera su distancia?

—Elsa te odia, Westerguard. Nunca vas a llegar a nada con ella.

—Al menos me odia y eso es algo, a ti ni siquiera te nota.

Conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, Jack apretó los dientes. Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo. Le dolía aceptar que tenía razón; ella nunca lo miraba, ni sabía que existía. En cambio, siempre que se la topaba estaba discutiendo con el imbécil que tenía en frente. Probablemente él no podía aspirar ni a eso.

—No te confíes demasiado, Westerguard. Cualquier día de estos podría invitarla a salir. Y bueno… estoy seguro de que le voy a agradar más que tú—le dijo con el tono más confiado y presuntuoso que pudo emplear.

—Eso lo veremos.

Hans fue testigo de cómo esos despreciables ojos marrones le observaban con el reto implícito en ellos, antes de que su dueño se diera la vuelta y saliera con paso firme del lugar.

Maldito imbécil.

Estaba muy equivocado si se pensaba que le iba a quitar a Elsa, la persona de la que vivía enamorado desde el cuarto grado. Antes lo mataba. No tenía nada que hacer contra él.

Pero bien, si quería competir, competirían.

Sí, sabía que la chica lo detestaba pero también se había dado cuenta de cómo se ruborizaba cuando le hablaba e incluso había logrado hacerla reír un par de veces. Estaba muy cerca de conquistarla. Y cuando eso ocurriera, se daría gusto al ver la cara de decepción de su rival una vez que se paseara ante él llevando a la platinada de la mano.

Salió de su escondite para aproximarse hasta la joven, que aún continuaba de espaldas y enfocada en escoger algún libro.

—Hey, copo de nieve.

Los ojos azules de la aludida se volvieron para mirarlo con fastidio.

* * *

Jijiji, nada como un buen encuentro de rivales para animar el viernes. ;D Esta mañana leyendo los drabbles de _HoeLittleDuck_ (en los que más de rato debo ir a dejar mi huella), me dieron ganas de incluir algo así en mi no tan pequeña colección. xD Ya lo he hecho en mis oneshots, así que tocaba por acá.

¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Jack, vamos a acabar con él en este fandom. u.u

¡Tengo un montón de ideas nuevas que les va a encantar ver por aquí! Mis musas están a todo lo que da. :D

_Tapitey RIP_: ¡Noooo! ¿Cómo que recuperar tu cuenta? ¿Se te olvidó la contraseña? ¡Debes recuperarla, chérie! Tienes un fic que proseguir. D: Por lo demás no te apures, lo importante es que pudiste comentar por primera vez y es un gusto tenerte por aquí. :D

_Helsa fan_: Jajajaja, sí, Elsa se sintió apenada en el drabble anterior. ¡Ya faltan 8 días!

_F_: Cierto, yo haría lo mismo que mencionas en el drabble de ayer. xD Los stalkers son de lo peor.

¡Los veo este fin de semana con otras mini historias! ;)


	41. Cisne

¿Drabble en sábado? Sí, copos de nieve. D: Ayer en un momentito se me ocurrió esto y simplemente tenía que compartirlo con ustedes... ¡de inmediato!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Cisne**

* * *

Hans se adentró en aquel recóndito paraje del bosque, como todas las noches, observando el lago y la brisa que movía el follaje de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Su mirada se posó en el bello cisne blanco que descendía sobre las aguas, con las alas extendidas. La luz de la luna parecía reflejarse en él conforme se desplazaba hasta la orilla.

De pronto, un resplandor envolvió tenuemente a la criatura y en su lugar apareció una joven con la piel pálida y el cabello de un rubio cenizo, en el borde de la laguna. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una enorme tristeza y el largo vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, la hacía lucir como una aparición virginal.

Sin dudarlo se acercó hasta ella, consciente de como el gesto melancólico de su mirada era reemplazado con frialdad y desdén.

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta, Elsa?—le preguntó suavemente, mientras su pesada capa negra ondeaba en torno a él.

—Jamás me casaré contigo—le espetó ella con decisión—. Puedes tenerme aquí el resto de mi vida pero nunca te apoderarás del reino de mi padre.

Su respuesta siempre era la misma. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa torcida, con desprecio.

Tanto el rey como ese maldito pueblo suyo podían irse al infierno. Podría hacerse con la corona sin esfuerzo alguno, si de verdad le interesara obtenerla. Pero no era eso lo que deseaba.

Lo que quería era que la princesa lo amara.

¿Por qué no lo amaba? Podría poner el mundo a sus pies si tan solo dejara de rechazarlo.

La observó con dureza por un instante, antes de cerrar la poca distancia que los separaba y tomar a la muchacha por la cintura, posesivamente. Su rostro se inclinó hacia el de ella para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, a pesar de la desesperada resistencia que le opuso. Una de sus manos subió hasta la nuca platinada de Elsa, buscando profundizar el beso.

Le dolía que se negara al profundo amor que le profesaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero él seguiría insistiendo, porque no concebía la idea de estar sin ella.

Quizá fuera malvado en sus acciones, al apartarla de su hogar y confinarla a un encantamiento que le impedía mostrarse como era a las personas que conocía o a cualquier extraño que pudiera ayudarla. Pero todo lo hacía con el afán de protegerla, de que le correspondiera en sus sentimientos.

Se hacían cosas peores por amor.

Elsa suplicó para sus adentros que alguien la encontrara pronto y la liberara de ese cruel hechicero.

Hans se separó de la princesa después de lo que para ella, fueron tortuosos minutos. La sintió apartarse de su abrazo bruscamente. No se lo impidió.

Algún día, estaba seguro, terminaría por aceptarlo y entonces le permitiría recobrar su forma original de manera permanente. Tal vez hasta le dejaría regresar a su reino; pues estaba al tanto de lo mucho que su gente extrañaba a Su Alteza.

Mientras tanto, el hechizo seguiría su transcurso.

* * *

¿Qué tal, eh? Ayer me acordé de "El lago de los cisnes" y quise aplicar el concepto al Helsa. Al inicio me iba a ir por lo obvio, escribiendo algo donde el pelirrojo fuera quien la salvara del encantamiento, pero luego dije ¡nahhh! xD Mejor que se quede como villano, porque lo del príncipe héroe es un cliché y ya he incurrido en demasiados OoC en estos drabbles. Y si algo amamos de él eso es su maldad. *w*

¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Está bien así o mejor lo hubiera hecho bueno?

_F_: Completamente de acuerdo contigo respecto a tu último review, chérie. Jack es adorable pero es como que muy niño para Elsa ¿no? Por lo menos a mi también me parece así, ahora veo que no soy la única. xD Sí se ve más joven (y no es que esto sea un impedimento para que estén juntos, precisamente), pero es que como no es solo en lo físico sino también en la personalidad, pues no puedo evitar verlo más como su hermano menor o algo así, jajajaja. Hans se comporta como un idiota pero no es precisamente infantil y me parece que queda mejor, ya que sí se ve mayor que ella (¿si tiene 23? No recuerdo si se menciona su edad en la película, aunque esa es la que le suelen poner), como sea, de todos modos sí se ve más grande. Oh pequeña, no desesperes, ya llegará alguien. ;)

_Iceburns_: Cielos, gracias por comentar. :D Fíjate que de hecho, si tenía (tengo) pensado un OS que va más o menos por la línea de lo que sugieres... pero si lo escribo, será hasta el próximo año. xD Trataré de hacer un drabble por mientras, ¿ok? ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras!

_Helsa fan_: Me alegro de haberte animado el viernes. Y sí, eso de pelearse por alguien es algo tan lleno de testosterona y tan emocionante. xD

¡Disfruten de su sábado!


	42. Contra reloj

Drabble súper extraño inspirado en uno de los primeros fics Helsas que leí. "Laberinto de Cristal" de _SheepCushion_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Contra reloj**

* * *

A través de la superficie del orbe de sílice, Elsa observó con angustia como su hermana salía de uno de los pasillos del laberinto hacia el monstruoso pantano. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando, al tratar de evadirlo por medio del puente colgante que lo atravesaba, resbalo cayendo peligrosamente en sus aguas y sosteniéndose de manera precaria de una de las cuerdas del pasadero.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo!—exclamó entre preocupada y furiosa al pelirrojo que tenía en frente—¡No puedes dejarla allí! ¡Se ahogará!

Hans se volvió hacia ella desde su trono, con una media sonrisa repleta de arrogancia.

¿Cómo no entender a su reina? Sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra del cariño que sentía por la única familia que tenía en el mundo; aun si ella era la responsable de que estuviera "prisionera" en sus dominios.

Pero había sido muy claro con la muchacha desde el inicio de su travesía. Solo tenía trece días hasta las trece horas en punto del último de ellos.

Y el plazo se le estaba agotando.

El rey de los goblins jamás se retractaba de sus condiciones y aquel, era un juego en el que tenía mucho que ganar.

—No me mires de esa manera, querida—replicó con gracia, mientras los fríos ojos azules de Elsa le enviaban una mirada de reproche—. No fui yo quien obligó a Anna a meterse en mi laberinto. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que traté de disuadirla.

—¡Tú me secuestraste!—le espetó la rubia con desdén—¡Todo sería más fácil si nos dejaras marchar a casa!

—Yo respondí al llamado que me hizo tu hermana—replico Hans—. Por su culpa es que estás aquí. ¿De verdad quieres regresar con una persona que en el fondo no te tiene ningún aprecio? Ella intenta llegar a ti solamente por su sentimiento de culpa.

Con pesar, Elsa volvió a mirar dentro del orbe solo para comprobar con alivio, como la pelirroja lograba alcanzar la orilla para salir de las aguas. Sonrió esperanzada. No importaba como fueran las cosas; amaba a su hermanita y sabía que de una forma u otra lograría rescatarla.

La expresión de Hans se ensombreció. No estaba complacido con aquella escena, pero de todas formas el tiempo se acababa.

Elsa sería suya para siempre, costara lo que le costara.

La imagen del orbe se desvaneció.

—Te gustará estar conmigo, Elsa. Puedo darte todo lo que desees. Lo que tu corazón anhele.

—Eres despreciable—le dijo la joven con rencor, antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir rumbo a la habitación que le había sido asignada.

La risa grave del cobrizo hizo eco en las paredes del salón.

Todavía no lograba quebrar esa coraza de hielo que rodeaba los sentimientos de la muchacha, pero ya lo conseguiría. Elsa aprendería a amarlo y sería feliz en sus territorios. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Hola. :3

Este es otro de los tantos drabbles que se me ocurrieron en estos días. "Laberinto de Cristal" fue uno de los primeros fics de Helsa que llamaron mi atención y que lamentablemente, ya no han continuado. Acordándome de esto el otro día, fue que decidí escribir esta pequeña escena, como una especie de homenaje a la historia. Ojalá pudiéramos verla terminada ya que era excelente.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya problemas con este pequeño escrito, jejejeje (y si acaso la misma _SheepCushion_ de casualidad llegará a leer esto -lo que no es probable- por favor, ¡considera acabar el fic!) :3

_F_: Mil gracias chérie, la verdad es que en la historia pasada si quedaba Hans mejor como el malo y en esta también, jajajaja. Respecto a lo que dices; pues no desesperes y nunca digas nunca, no sabes lo que pasará en el futuro. Solo trata de salir un poco más y verás que cuando menos te lo esperas, alguien adecuado aparece. :)

_Helsa fan_: ¡6 días! Jajaja, gracias por comentar el drabble anterior. ;D

¡Tengan un bello domingo! *o*


	43. Favorito

Una de las sugerencias que me hizo _JDayC_, hace ya muuuuucho tiempo. (¡No me he olvidado de la nueva lista! :P)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Favorito**

* * *

—Hey amiguito, ¿quieres una galleta?

El pequeño rubio de cinco años negó, al tiempo que volvía a acomodarse en su lugar en el sofá junto al joven pelirrojo, quien miraba la televisión despreocupadamente.

Elsa torció levemente los labios, antes de hacer un nuevo intento.

—¿Te gustaría jugar con Olaf?—le mostró el peluche blanco que había llevado con ella, esperando captar con eso la atención del niño. Los ojos azul verdosos del infante, idénticos a los de Anna, observaron el juguete por un momento antes de volver a negar.

La muchacha suspiró levemente.

—¿Y si te llevo a dar un paseo al parque? ¿A los columpios?

Otra vez un silencioso "no" como respuesta.

El pequeño miró atentamente al cobrizo sentado a su lado, quien bajo una mano para desordenar su cabello. Eso ocasiono la risa del chiquillo y el ceño fruncido de Elsa, quien todavía estaba de cuclillas frente a su sobrino.

Era ridículo que tuviera que competir por la atención del hijo de su propia hermana, al que adoraba como a nadie en el mundo. Y precisamente con él.

"_Estúpido Hans"_, pensó mientras se incorporaba enviándole una mirada seria al aludido, que solo atinó a responderle con una sonrisa engreída. Jamás comprendería porque el niño disfrutaba tanto estar junto a él, ¡si nunca hacía nada!

Pero por alguna extraña razón, había resultado ser el "tío consentido". Era indignante. Ni siquiera compartían lazos sanguíneos de verdad.

Resignada, se sentó en el asiento libre del sillón con los brazos cruzados. No tardó en sentir el peso de uno de los brazos de su novio rodeándole los hombros. Intentaba contentarla con eso, pero tendría que esforzarse un poco más por haberle robado la preferencia de su sobrino.

—Te quiero, Elsa.

—Eres un idiota—murmuró ella por lo bajo.

* * *

Las palabras claves aquí eran "tío consentido". :) ¿Les ha gustado, panquecitos? Jejejejejeje.

_Helsa fan_: 5 días. ;)

_F_: "Laberinto de Cristal" era genial, lo extraño también. u.u La verdad no me gusta hablar demasiado de mí en este espacio, (digo, estamos para el Helsa a final de cuentas xD), pero diré que en este momento estoy felizmente soltera. Digo felizmente porque me siento así de verdad, así que no me odiarás, jajaja. :P Pero en serio, tranquila. Llegará alguien cuando menos te lo esperes, estoy segura de eso.

Pasen un bello lunes, copitos. ;)


	44. Extraviados

Otro bonito drabble infantil, disfruten. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Extraviados**

* * *

—No van a venir por nosotros.

—Sí lo harán, solo debemos esperar aquí. Mi hermano me dijo que cuando estás perdido, te tienes que quedar en un solo lugar y esperar a que te encuentren.

Hans volvió a agarrar de la mano a su pequeña amiga, haciéndola tomar asiento debajo del frondoso árbol en medio de aquel paraje del bosque. Él se sentó a su lado.

Esa misma tarde, cuando habían tenido la idea de alejarse del campamento para ir a explorar por ahí, la idea no había parecido mala en absoluto. Y es que dos niños de ocho y seis años no iban a detenerse a reflexionar en si sus ocurrencias eran razonables o no. Ahora se encontraban muy lejos de sus amigos y probablemente, sus hermanos mayores ya habrían notado su ausencia.

Solo esperaba que no tardaran en dar con su paradero.

—Tengo miedo—murmuró la niña y a continuación, rompió a llorar.

El pelirrojo observó con culpa como ocultaba la cara entre sus manitas a la vez que sollozaba, asustada. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, pero sabía que lo último que tenía que hacer era llorar también.

Como el más grande ahí le correspondía poner el ejemplo y si algo le habían enseñado sus hermanos, era a no perder la calma en situaciones como aquella.

Además, desde el inicio de la excursión le habían dicho encarecidamente que tenía que cuidar de la menor, ya que prácticamente se la pasaba todo el tiempo pegado a ella. No pensaba fallarles.

—No llores, Elsa. Todo va a salir bien—le habló tratando de infundirle ánimos—. Yo te protegeré—le aseguró.

Acto seguido la rodeó con los brazos y ella continuó lloriqueando. Confiaba en él, pero no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada. Estaba muy oscuro, tenía frío y extrañaba a su hermanita, quien afortunadamente se había quedado en casa con sus padres.

El niño se separó de ella para quitarse la parca que llevaba puesta. Luego, tomó a su compañera del brazo para que se tendiera en el suelo, con la rubia cabeza apoyada en su regazo. La cubrió con su abrigo esperando a que cerrara los ojos, moviendo una mano entre su pelo para tranquilizarla.

Quizá si dormían era mejor y cuando amaneciera, alguien podría hallarlos.

* * *

Jejejejejeje, escribir cositas infantiles se está convirtiendo en una debilidad; tanto como los fics oscuros. xD ¿A poco no son adorables de niños?

_F_:¡El Helsa siempre puede ser divertido! :D

_Helsa fan_: Elsa siempre es un amor, jajaja. Ya faltan bien poquitos días copo de nieve, me honra que te sientas tan emocionada. :3

¡Pasen un día genial!


	45. A primera vista

Drabble sugerido por la pequeña _HoeLittleDuck_. ;)

* * *

**A primera vista**

* * *

Hans observó el largo desfile de artistas ambulantes que en esos momentos, animaba a la gente a su paso por las calles. Acróbatas, bailarines y personas ataviadas con trajes de brillantes colores, atraían las miradas y ocasionaban la risa de los niños. Un enorme elefante y un par de tigres amaestrados cerraban la procesión, dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el carro que iba en medio de la hilera de cirqueros y en cuyos laterales, se podía leer una enorme y llamativa inscripción: "Compañía Ambulante Arendelle".

No pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Otro circo más que llegaba a la ciudad para vaciar los bolsillos de la gente que buscaba un poco de entretenimiento. Los circos nunca le habían gustado especialmente. No le llamaban la atención y con seguridad, podía decir que no había notado algo por lo que valiera la pena asistir a este.

Un hombre de avanzada edad y con el peluquín mal puesto sobre su cabeza, hablaba con gestos exagerados, invitando a todo el mundo a observar la función de esa noche con su voz aguda.

Fue capaz de distinguir a un muchacho alto y rubio que caminaba en medio de los tigres y más atrás, a una chica pelirroja montada sobre el elefante, ataviada con unos leotardos púrpura y saludando con un movimiento de la mano, y una amplia sonrisa. Decidió que ya había visto suficiente y se dispuso a marcharse…

Su mirada se detuvo de repente en la joven que salió de en medio de la marcha, adelantándose con pasos elegantes y danzando grácilmente, al ritmo de la música que creaban sus compañeros.

Llevaba un traje de color añil brillante con adornos plateados que se ceñía a su delgada figura. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana y el cabello de un rubio platinado, que destellaba de forma especial cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba en él. Sin saber cómo, se descubrió a si mismo hipnotizado por cada uno de sus movimientos.

La blonda bailarina dio una vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron los suyos, impresionándolo de sobremanera. Tenía los orbes del azul más intenso que hubiera visto jamás en alguien y despedían de sí una expresión muy especial, entre inocente y serena.

Suspiró.

—Vengan esta noche a ver a nuestra compañía—continuó anunciando el hombrecillo del tupé—. ¡Se van a divertir!

Hans observó como la rubia se alejaba bailando, no sin antes sonreírle de forma tímida. Y él se quedó deslumbrado por ese gesto.

Ahora tenía una razón para asistir a la función del circo.

* * *

No me gustan los circos. Me caen mal los payasos y que usen animales. Pero claro, de todas maneras todo ese ambiente artístico que desprenden era genial para escribir algo Helsa y mientras se quede en la ficción, no hay problema. :3

Hace mucho tiempo, _Hoe_ me pidió esta sugerencia y yo estaba piense y piense en como llevarla a cabo. Porque me pidió también que no se pareciera a "Agua para elefantes" y bueno... ¡todo lo que se me ocurría se parecía! ¡Maldición! xD De modo que lo resolví de esta forma y de paso, tuve a bien describir el enamoramiento del pelirrojo. No sé si esto era lo que te imaginabas _Hoe_, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)

_Helsa fan_: Estos dos de pequeños son todo un amor, ¿verdad? :3

_F_: ¡Me encanta la idea del álbum de fotos! Ahora solo debo decidir quien será el humillado. xD ¿Quién te parece?

Au revoir, mes snowflakes!


	46. Malentendido

¿Quién quiere leer un drabble de celos? :D

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Malentendido**

* * *

Furioso y sintiéndose destrozado por dentro, Hans se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar con pasos apresurados. Que imbécil había sido al pensar que ella le daría una oportunidad. Ya le había dejado en claro que ni siquiera lo soportaba y ahora, lo demostraba besándose con otro en pleno campus. Y él, que nunca antes había permitido que una mujer se metiera en su corazón, quedaba como el peor imbécil en la faz de la tierra.

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían pero no sería tan patético como para llorar. No lo haría.

—¡Hans, espera!

Ignorando la voz que tan bien conocía prosiguió con su camino, sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

No tardó mucho en escuchar cómo le daba alcance corriendo y una de sus pequeñas manos aferrándolo del brazo. Bruscamente se soltó del agarre, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla. No quería que lo viera así.

—¡No me toques!—espetó.

—Hans, escúchame, yo…

—¡No!—exclamó enojado—¡Regresa con él! ¿Es a él a quien quieres, no?

—Si me dejaras explicarte…

—¡Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida!—alegó observándola por fin, con una expresión dolida y rabiosa.

—¡Es que no es lo que parece! ¡Escúchame!

—¡¿Por qué, Elsa?!—preguntó al fin, sintiendo que necesitaba desahogarse—¡¿Por qué con él?! ¿Es por qué él puede darte estúpidas peleas en la nieve y chistes malos?

—¡No! Es que…

—¿O por ese tinte barato que usa en el cabello y que lo hace parecer un anciano?—insistió alterado—¡Sabes que eso es estúpido!

—¡Por favor, Hans!

—¡No me importa! ¡Quédate con él! No te necesito. ¡Vete con Frost y déjame en paz!

Impulsivamente, Elsa se aproximó y lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta. Acto seguido se puso de puntillas y estampó su boca contra la suya, sin darle oportunidad a que siguiera reclamando.

Hans estaba indignado. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese traicionero copo de nieve? ¿Y por qué no dejaba de sentirse tan bien con su cercanía? Era la primera vez que la joven lo besaba y se sentía jodidamente perfecto.

No pudo evitar corresponderle, ni que sus manos sostuvieran su cintura. A pesar de todo estaba enamorado. Y ahora tenía el corazón hecho trizas.

La rubia se separó de él pasados un par de minutos y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Elsa?—inquirió seriamente.

—A nada. Yo… —la aludida suspiró dejando de estar en las puntas de sus pies y aflojando un poco el abrazo—. Lo que viste fue un error. Iba a decirle a Jack que dejara de buscarme, pero él me besó. Y luego te vi después de empujarlo… y yo… yo solo quiero estar contigo—confesó en voz baja y desviando sus ojos azules.

Hans frunció el ceño, comprendiendo segundos después. Que idiota había sido.

—Tú y él no…

—¡No!—Elsa negó azorada—. Por Dios, no. Nunca.

El pelirrojo se inclinó encima de la muchacha y volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella.

* * *

Tenía ganas de hacer la típica escena en la que una pareja pelea porque uno de los dos cree que el otro lo traicionó y así. Normalmente es la mujer quien descubre esto y queda dolida, pero tenía tantas ganas de ver a Hans celoso (otra vez xD), que le di la vuelta a las cosas. Me gusto que fuera ella quien tratara de alcanzarlo para explicarle y que lo besara al final, mientras él le armaba tremendo escándalo. Son unos loquillos estos dos. :P

_F_: No, no, tienes que escoger a uno que sea el humillado con las fotografías del dichoso álbum, para la idea que me diste. :D En el Helsa siempre es uno quien tiene que joder al otro, sino que chiste, jajajaja. Así que decide quien va a pasar por esa humillación. xD Y sí, Weselton era el maestro de ceremonias del drabble anterior, como siempre haciendo el ridículo. LOL

Pasen un buen día, ¡yo al rato tengo posada! :D


	47. Ayuda

¡Viernes de Helsa! Y ya cada vez más cerca de la Navidad. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Ayuda**

* * *

—Si las miradas congelaran—Elsa dejo de ver de reojo al pelirrojo sentado a unas cuantas mesas, al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

Bufó, sintiéndose descubierta.

—Si te gusta, solo díselo—los ojos claros del muchacho tenían una expresión entre pícara y comprensiva—. Pero no trates de matarlo con la mirada. Hay mejores maneras de flirtear, ¿sabes?

—Ese tinte que usas para teñirte el cabello como un anciano, te ha afectado las neuronas Jack—le espetó ella gélidamente, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa?

—Para empezar, mi cabello es sensacional—respondió el aludido pasándose una mano por la cabeza—y para terminar, eres tan obstinada como mala mentirosa. Es obvio que te gusta, Hans. Mira lo roja que te has puesto.

La rubia maldijo internamente, sintiéndose en efecto ruborizada.

—¡A mí no me gusta ese tipo!—dijo en voz más alta de lo normal, olvidándose de que estaban en una biblioteca.

Alguien la silencio desde una de las estanterías y frunció el ceño.

—Es arrogante, egocéntrico y manipulador, y disfruta haciendo mi vida miserable—murmuró con desagrado—. No hay forma de que yo me fije en alguien tan nefasto como él.

—Tú también le gustas.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es, por eso es que se esfuerza tanto en llamar tu atención—Jack esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿En serio no te das cuenta, Elsa?

—No sé a lo que te refieres—musitó ella desviando su mirada y alzando la barbilla con terquedad.

—Lo hace porque eres fría con él. Bueno, con todo el mundo—el chico rodó los ojos—, pero más con él. Si no cambias esa actitud, un día de estos se va a cansar y se va a olvidar de ti.

—Para lo que me importa.

Jack suspiró. Todo indicaba que tendría que darle un pequeño empujón a su amiga. Volteo a ver al de cabellos cobrizos, sentado de espaldas a ellos y ajeno a la conversación y de pronto tuvo una idea.

Rápidamente arrancó una hoja del cuaderno de la muchacha; quien lo miró interrogante, formó una pelota y la lanzó con fuerza haciendo que rebotara sobre la cabeza de Hans.

De inmediato lo miró darse la vuelta, enfadado, y observar en su dirección.

Haciéndose el desentendido, se levantó de su asiento y señaló a la platinada con su índice, quien se volvió hacia él incrédula.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

—Ya me agradecerás más tarde por mi ayuda—le guiñó el ojo—. ¡Confía en mí!

Elsa observó cómo su amigo emprendía la huida a toda velocidad, indignada y molesta. El muy cobarde.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, copo de nieve?

Sorprendida, volteó a ver a su némesis de pie frente a ella, con sus orbes verdes clavándose en su persona y un semblante nada amigable en su rostro.

La joven tragó saliva.

* * *

Jajajaja, ayer _Anielha_ me dijo en un review que Jack no tenía la culpa de que lo emparejaran con nuestro querido copo de nieve y bueno... ¡es verdad! xD Me encantó su prompt de ponerlo como el mejor amigo que la anima a atreverse a hacer cosas, en vez de interponerse entre ella y el pelirrojo, y de inmediato la inspiración llegó a mí. :3 ¿A qué es genial verlo de Cupido?

¡Muchas gracias por la idea, _Ani_!

_Helsa fan_: A mí también me dio ternura imaginarme a Elsa en el drabble anterior, cuando le dijo que quería estar con él. Que bonito es verla rompiendo el cascarón. *w* ¡Ya mañana, my little snowflake! ¿Estás lista? :D

_F_: Jajaja ya escribí el drabble humillante para Elsa. xD Incluí álbum familiar y vídeos caseros rídiculos, a ver si te gusta ese pequeño momento.

Hoy me encontrado con una sorpresita muy bella en el fandom, ¡un nuevo fic! Y espero hallar algunas actualizaciones más, poco a poco va creciendo el Helsa panquecitos. ¿No les da emoción? :3


	48. Recuerdos inconvenientes

Un bonito drabble para mis bonitos copos de nieve. :3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.

* * *

**Recuerdos inconvenientes**

* * *

Apenas entro en casa, Elsa se dirigió rumbo a la sala de estar, extrañada por las risas provenientes de allí. Pudo reconocer una de ellas como la de su alegre hermana y la otra…

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—exclamó al llegar a la estancia y ver en la enorme televisión de pantalla plana, uno de los humillantes vídeos caseros que le había tomado su padre cuando era niña—¿Westerguard?—preguntó con horror al reconocer al pelirrojo sentado en el sofá junto a Anna—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—El proyecto de ciencias, ¿recuerdas?—Hans esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

La muchacha bufó. Se le había olvidado que había citado a su odioso rival ese día para adelantar esa forzosa tarea que debían hacer juntos.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, observando como una versión de sí misma de seis años, correteaba por una habitación de paredes azules y cama de princesa, portando un ridículo vestido celeste con capa y cantando "Let it go" a todo volumen, con los movimientos más estúpidos que pudiera hacer.

Vio la expresión de burla en los ojos verdes de su némesis y se quiso morir.

—No te preocupes, hermana. Mientras estabas en tus clases de piano entretuve a tu novio—Anna se volvió hacia ella, alegre—. ¿No es genial que papá aun guarde esas cintas que grabó cuando eras niña?

—¡No! ¡Apaga eso!—chillo poniéndose a buscar el control remoto—¡No puedo creer que las hayas sacado!

—Oh, es que te demorabas tanto que nos pusimos a ver el álbum familiar, y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y ya sabes.

Elsa la observó incrédula para entonces, comprobar con horror como el álbum con fotografías de su infancia estaba abierto en uno de los sillones. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al divisar imágenes de ella con leotardos de ballet a los cuatro años, manchada de salsa de espagueti a los dos y…

"_Oh Dios no, por favor, no"._

… tomando un baño en la pequeña tina azul para bebé que su madre celosamente aún conservaba.

—Eras muy bonita de pequeña, Elsa—le dijo Hans con sorna.

—¿Verdad que sí?—inquirió Anna con una sonrisa.

—¡Quita eso ahora mismo!—bramo la ojiazul corriendo a ponerse delante del televisor, luego de cerrar el álbum—¡Y para que sepas, él no es mi novio!—añadió fulminando con la mirada al muchacho que solo seguía sonriendo de lado.

—¿No lo es?—Anna volteó a verlo con algo de sorpresa—Oh—arqueó una ceja—. Que mentiroso—agregó de manera neutral, volviendo a manipular el mando de la televisión para subir el volumen.

Ella y el cobrizo rieron.

* * *

Jajajajaja, no tienen idea de lo genial que fue escribir esto. xD Gracias a _F_ por la genial sugerencia de álbum de fotos/vídeos caseros.

_F_: Elsa no tuvo la suerte que le deseaste, jojojo.

_Helsa fan_: Yo también me imaginé a la rubia como niña a punto de ser regañada en el drabble anterior. *w* Por cierto, ¡felicidades de nuevo! Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado del oneshot que escribí, ahora puedo estar tranquila. ;)

¡Un saludo a todos! Ya falta cada vez menos para Navidad. :D


	49. Una ocasión especial

Drabble navideño (o al menos eso intenta).

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Una ocasión especial**

* * *

Elsa se miró una última vez en el espejo, antes de tomar el ramo con rosas blancas y rojas que llevaría de camino al altar. Era una elección elegante pero bastante sencilla, igual que el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto. La parte superior se ceñía a su torso como un guante, resaltando su clavícula gracias al delicado escote en forma de corazón, mientras que la inferior caía desde sus caderas en una falda vaporosa y con una amplia cola.

Su largo pelo platinado había sido recogido en un moño algo suelto, del que se sostenía un fino velo con encajes.

Era 25 de Diciembre. El día de su boda y también la fecha más especial de cada año.

Con algo de nostalgia, observó el retrato de sus padres ubicado en un rincón de su habitación. Cuanto los echaba de menos. Si no hubieran muerto siendo ella y su hermana aún muy jóvenes, supo que le estarían deseando toda la suerte del mundo.

Le hacían falta la mirada serena y amorosa de su madre, y las palabras dulces y conciliadoras de su padre.

Sintió su mirada humedecerse y alzo la cabeza, sintiendo que no era el momento de llorar. A pesar de las dificultades, había logrado encontrar el amor y estaba por tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Unir su vida con la del ser que amaba.

En silencio salió de su dormitorio.

* * *

Sus labios se curvaron sonrientes cuando tomó el brazo de su rubio cuñado, quien le devolvió el gesto antes de conducirla hacia el altar. En la pequeña capilla, cada detalle lucía acorde con la época en la que se encontraban. El lugar había sido decorado con adornos dorados, rojos y verdes, en alusión a las festividades decembrinas. Afuera nevaba.

Siempre le había gustado la Navidad y para ella, tenía mucho significado el hecho de casarse en una fecha que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos.

Y que ahora sería la más bella de su vida.

Su mirada azul brilló al mirar hacia adelante. Ahí estaba él, tan guapo como lo fuera desde el primer día en que lo conoció y con esa sonrisa que en un inicio, le había exasperado debido a la arrogancia con la que se mostraba. Solo que ahora no lucía arrogante, sino que con una mezcla de ternura y sinceridad, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Como en un sueño, miró hacia los orbes esmeraldas que la contemplaban, apreciando el esmoquin oscuro que hacía contraste con el virginal atuendo que ella portaba y el cabello pelirrojo, que tanto le había llamado la atención antaño.

Hans le tomó la mano apenas hubo llegado hasta donde él se encontraba, aproximándola a su lado. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse entre sí, pero de cualquier manera él habló.

Le dijo que se veía hermosa.

Elsa rió un instante, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas antes de comenzar con la ceremonia. Era el mejor día de sus vidas.

Sus manos seguían unidas.

* * *

Hace unos días, _rosalinda1601_ me hacía el prompt de "boda navideña" y considerando que no faltan más que un par de días para la Navidad, decidí subirla de una vez. He hecho una lista con todas las sugerencias que tengo pendientes y por aquí las van a ver más adelante; la mayoría hasta después de Año Nuevo, pero bueno, ¡para que vean que no se me olvida ninguna! :3

_F_: Jajajaja, a mi también me divirtió escribir el drabble anterior. xD

_Helsa fan_: En efecto, pobre Elsa, es horrible que te balconeen con tus fotos de la infancia. Por otro lado gracias por tus palabras, me halaga lo que dices y me da gusto haberte alegrado tu cumpleaños; hice el OS con mucho gusto para ti. :) Ya me imagino lo que habrá sido checar a cada rato el Fanfiction Archive, jajaja, perdón por traerte con el pendiente. xD

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	50. Siempre

Hoy es nochebuena y este es mi 50° drabble. Ya no cabe duda de que esta obsesión está llegando muy lejos. ._.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Siempre**

* * *

Conteniendo las ganas de romper a llorar de nuevo, Elsa cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación. Los peldaños de la escalera sonaban con cada paso que daba rumbo a la puerta. Se iba de allí, esta vez estaba decidida. Sabía que no podía quedarse, por más que su corazón le indicara lo contrario. La situación se había vuelto insostenible.

—Elsa, no te vayas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Conocía esa súplica a la perfección y por más que luchara, sintió que su corazón se estremecía al escucharlo.

De pie ante la entrada y a punto de sostener el picaporte, fue consciente de sus pasos aproximándose detrás de sí. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda y tuvo que ser fuerte para no derrumbarse.

—No me abandones, Elsa. Te lo suplico—la voz masculina era un murmullo quebrado—. Quédate conmigo.

Ella suspiró con tristeza.

—Trataré de cambiar, lo juro—prosiguió él—. Solo no me dejes. No sabría que hacer sin ti.

—¿Cuántas veces más, Hans?—le dijo en voz baja, quedándose estática en medio de su abrazo—¿Cuántas veces me dirás lo mismo? Tú no confías en mí—su mirada azul se humedeció—, nunca lo has hecho.

Por su mente pasaron las peleas interminables, los reclamos que el pelirrojo le hacía y la misma escena que se repetía sin parar, con él rogándole que no se fuera y ella cediendo y creyendo en que cambiaría.

Pero nunca lo hacía. Los celos enfermizos y su ansia de posesividad continuaban siendo una constante, haciendo que Elsa se sintiera cada vez más desesperada.

No podían seguir así.

—Déjame ir—le pidió con suavidad.

—No—Hans enterró la cabeza en su hombro y pudo sentir las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas—. Perdóname. Es que tengo demasiado miedo de perderte.

La muchacha sintió que el llanto abandonaba también sus ojos, silenciosamente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de separarse de él?

—No me dejes, por favor—repitió el joven decidido a no apartarse de su cuerpo—. Te amo, Elsa. Te necesito. Eres lo único que me sostiene en pie.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Estaba a punto de convencerla una vez más, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

—No puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado—sutilmente dejó caer la maleta al suelo.

—No tiene caso, Hans—replico débilmente—. Es lo mejor. Para ambos.

El sollozo proveniente de su acompañante terminó de romperla.

—Te amo, Elsa. Por favor, no me hagas esto.

Rendida, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para rodearle el cuello con los suyos, perdonándole silenciosamente y concediéndole otra oportunidad. El cobrizo besó sus labios y su frente, en señal de agradecimiento, para luego entrelazar sus manos.

Porque no importaba cuantas veces quebrara sus promesas.

Ella siempre estaría para él, dispuesta a aceptar el amor que le daba, con todo y sus imperfecciones.

* * *

Sip, tenía que subir algo agridulce. Me gusta ver al pelirrojo rogando. e.e Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de ver una escena así entre estos dos, llena de drama y el típico "no me abandones, por lo que más quieras". ¿A qué es adorable?

_F_: Gracias por comentar, ¡muy feliz Navidad para ti también!

_Guest_: No sé quien seas, no te puedo reconocer por ser anónimo y por lo tanto, habría sido difícil para mí contactarte para el reto de los 30 días. D: Aun así, quisiera aclarar que nunca fue mi intención hacer sentir mal o excluido a nadie, al escoger a cinco personas con antelación para que me hicieran sugerencias en ese proyecto. Ustedes saben que siempre valoro todas las ideas que me dan. Pero en esa ocasión me limité a pedir ayuda a solo ciertas autoras principalmente por dos razones:

*Necesitaba las sugerencias con mucha anticipación, para escribirlas y publicarlas próximamente a diario, sin falta. Contacté con otras chicas del fandom que consideré, eran constantes en la sección Helsa y por lo mismo serían un buen apoyo.

*Quería llevar un orden con todas las que me hicieran, en vez de que fueran llegando como es costumbre a través de los reviews. Así evitaría que se repitieran o llegaran de más.

Por ahora le toco solo a cinco personitas, pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no vuelva a repetir el reto y podría llegarle el turno a alguien más. :)

Para quienes no sepan de lo que estoy hablando, basta con que le den un vistazo a mi perfil y vean que nueva locura estoy planeando. xD Pero en serio, nada de sentirse mal, porque es algo que quiero que absolutamente todos disfruten, independientemente de quien me haya dado las sugerencias.

En fin, ya quedó súper larga esta nota de autor. Les deseo que la pasen genial este día y que cenen hasta hartarse. ¡Ojalá reciban muchas regalos! :P

¡Feliz Nochebuena, copos de nieve!


	51. Caída libre

Después de Navidad, nada como un poquito más de Helsa. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Caída libre**

* * *

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, Elsa termino de colocarse el arnés que le habían entregado con anterioridad, en torno a su torso. Intentó no pensar en la enorme distancia a la que volaba el avión respecto al suelo y no pudo evitar temblar. Maldita fuera la hora en la que había aceptado el reto de su odioso rival.

Con disgusto, sintió como él se acercaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Nerviosa, cariño?—le preguntó obteniendo a cambio una mirada fulminante de sus ojos azules.

Hans se colocó detrás de ella y le ajustó el arnés para acto seguido, sujetarlo al que él traía puesto. Harían un salto estilo tándem a cientos de metros de altura. Ya tenía bastante experiencia en eso del paracaidismo, por suerte; aunque eso no era suficiente como para tranquilizar a su rubia compañera.

La sintió estremecerse delante de si.

—Tranquila Elsa, todo está bien. No voy a dejar que nada te pase—le habló al oído—. Recuerda que estás con un profesional.

Ella respiró profundamente, absteniéndose de contestarle e intentando dejar su mente en blanco. Lo único que quería era bajar a tierra firme y nunca más saber nada de paracaídas. Pero claro, eso significaría echarse atrás y nunca lo había hecho ante el pelirrojo.

En silencio, rogó por su vida. Ya tenían puesto todo el equipo necesario para semejante hazaña.

La puerta de la avioneta se abrió, dejando entrar una fuerte corriente de aire.

—¿Lista?—gritó el joven.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos cuando se aproximaron al borde del avión. Sintió el viento golpeando de lleno su rostro y agitando su cabello, así como el agarre protector de su acompañante.

Y entonces saltaron al vacío.

* * *

He aquí otra sugerencia del minuto de ideas con doña _HoeLittleDuck_ (¡ya solo quedan 4! xD). Iba a ser un oneshot pero la verdad es que no sé nada de paracaídismo y San Google no me ayudó mucho en ese aspecto. D: Espero que te haya gustado _Hoe_ y a los demás también. Esos dos Helsa son unos loquillos. LOL

_F_: ¿Con qué cuenta nueva, eh? Créeme, yo al principio estaba como tú y solo iba a subir un oneshot. Y ahora mira cuantas cosas llevo (y las que faltan). xD Pero bueno, así publiques un único drabble o lo que sea, me gustará leerlo. ¡Hay que aumentar el Helsa! Y claro que podremos hablar por PM. ;)

Los dejo panqueques, disfruten el día y descansen del recalentado de ayer (al menos yo debo hacerlo, jejeje).


	52. Prenatal

Otra bonita sugerencia y de las últimas del año. Disfruten. :P

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Prenatal**

* * *

La mujer pelirroja sonrío al salir del consultorio y encontrarse con una cara conocida. Su amiga, Idun, yacía en la sala de espera de aquella pequeña clínica esperando turno para pasar con el ginecólogo. A diferencia de ella, su embarazo iba por la mitad y así lo demostraba la pequeña barriguita que podía apreciarse debajo del vestido azul de maternidad.

En cambio ella estaba por dar a luz y ya el doctor le había asegurado que cualquiera de esos días, su bebé estaría llegando al mundo.

Aguardaba el momento con ilusión.

Saludó afectuosamente a la otra futura madre cuando esta hubo reparado en su presencia.

—¿Cómo va todo?—preguntó Idun observando hacia su vientre con afecto maternal.

—No puedo esperar a tenerlo en mis brazos—respondió acariciando su abdomen con cariño—. ¿Sabes ya como le pondrás a tu pequeña?

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

—Se llamará Elsa.

—Elsa—repitió la otra de manera pensativa—. Es un nombre muy bonito.

Sintió una fuerte patada desde el interior de su barriga, que las sobresaltó a ambas.

—A Hans también le gusta—murmuró con alegría al tiempo que sentía a su bebé moviéndose.

Era extraño, puesto que en todo ese rato se había mantenido quieto. Durante su gestación se había dado cuenta de que únicamente reaccionaba en instantes muy significativos. Tal y como lo parecía ser ese.

Una expresión de ternura se dejó ver en los ojos azules de Idun.

—¿Sabes? No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que nuestros hijos van a ser especiales el uno para el otro.

La de cabellos cobrizos asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando _F_ me pidió ver algo donde las madres de nuestra parejita estuvieran embarazadas, simplemente no me pude resistir a la idea y estuve dándole muchas vueltas. :3 ¿A qué es lindo ver al pelirrojo reaccionando desde el vientre materno ante la mención de copo de nieve? Awwww, los niveles de glucohelsa aumentan.

_F_: Coincido contigo sobre el drabble anterior. Espero que te haya gustado este. :)

Aun quedan muchas sugerencias por hacer y que verán por aquí el siguiente año. No desesperen. Pásenla genial este día. ;)


	53. Infracción

Penúltimo drabble del año. Idea original, disfruténla.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Infracción**

* * *

"_Ay, carajo"_, pensó Elsa al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una patrulla de policía detrás de sí y enseguida, pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor las luces parpadeantes del vehículo que le ordenaba que se detuviera.

Había olvidado el maldito límite de velocidad. Furiosa consigo misma a causa de su descuido, se estacionó a un lado de la autopista, en espera de lo peor.

Un tipo alto y pelirrojo, con el ya consabido uniforme policial, descendió de su transporte para acercarse a su auto. Ella no podía creer su mala suerte. De por sí ya iba tarde a una junta laboral y ahora le tocaba pasar por esto.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, cariño?—le preguntó haciendo uso de un tono arrogante de voz, que a ella no le gustó nada.

—A mi trabajo, voy retrasada—le contestó con desgana.

—Eso no es excusa para no obedecer el límite de velocidad.

—Lo siento.

—Necesito tu permiso de conducir.

Bufando, Elsa sacó el mencionado documento de la guantera y se lo extendió, esperando que la dejara ir lo más pronto posible. Los orbes verdes del recién llegado examinaron la credencial minuciosamente, haciéndola perder la paciencia.

—Escuche oficial—su mirada cerúlea se fijó en la placa expuesta en el traje policial—… Westerguard—añadió de manera fría—, llevo un poco de prisa. Si pudiera darme mi infracción rápido, sería mejor. Prometo ir a pagarla después. Necesito irme.

—Baja del vehículo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Baja del vehículo, señorita—habló él en tono autoritario—. Tienes un grave problema.

La rubia palideció. No era para tanto haber rebasado los límites al conducir, ¿o sí? Lentamente obedeció su orden, incomodándose cuando él aumentó su cercanía.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Tu permiso de conducir expiró hace dos meses—la muchacha se ruborizó cayendo en la cuenta de que no había renovado su carné, ¿cómo podía ser tan torpe?—. Voy a tener que infraccionarte por eso y por conducir de manera indebida.

—Está bien—Elsa se cruzó de brazos, mirando al sujeto de manera sombría.

Cada vez le caía peor.

—¡Esto es un robo!—exclamó enojada, cuando él le hubo entregado la infracción y ella hubo visto la exagerada cantidad a pagar.

—Otra más por discutir con la autoridad.

—¡Oh, vamos!—soltó fastidiada. Aquel oficial era un prepotente de primera.

—Sube al auto y que no vuelva a verte conduciendo de esa manera—la joven volvió a su Volkswagen con el ceño fruncido—¡Y usa el cinturón de seguridad!—agregó con toda la intención de molestarla.

La blonda lo taladró con la mirada y en un último arrebato, alzó el dedo medio hacia él antes de emprender la marcha, esta vez a una velocidad adecuada.

Hans dejo escapar una risa grave conforme la veía alejarse. No todos los días le tocaba detener a infractoras tan bonitas como aquella. Algo le decía que se volverían a ver.

* * *

Moría de ganas de ver al pelirrojo en uniforme y abusando de su autoridad para enfadar a copo de nieve. xD Como bien dije, este es el penúltimo drabble del 2014, mañana subiré uno con temática de Año Nuevo. *o* Y después de eso haré una pequeña pausa para comenzar con el reto de los 30 días, por lo que es posible que en Enero suba muy pocos drabbles (o ninguno, no lo sé). Aun así, tengo guardadas muchas sugerencias para después. ;)

_Helsa fan_: ¡Suertuda! No me habías comentado que irías a Disneyland. xD Espero que la hayas pasado genial. Hoe te manda felicitar por tu pasado cumpleaños y decirte que te desea lo mejor. Y sí, el drabble anterior fue significativo y muy lindo por lo de sus mamás, ¿verdad?

_F_: Oh, stop it you! :D *se sonroja por sus palabras* Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado con el drabble, la verdad es que tu sugerencia fue fantástica. U todavía te debo algunas por allí.

Bueno copos de nieve, ya se nos acaba el año. Pasen un día genial. :3


	54. Año Nuevo

Último drabble del año. D: Como pasa el tiempo.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Año Nuevo**

* * *

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud reunida para ver los inminentes fuegos artificiales, Elsa continuó buscando a su hermana. Hace unos minutos que se habían separado a causa del gentío que las rodeaba. Bufó desanimada. Al menos ella estaba con su novio, por lo cual no tenía que preocuparse de que nada malo le pasara.

A como estaban las cosas quizá sería mejor que no los encontrara. No le gustaba para nada sentirse como la tercera rueda en las salidas de esos dos, por más que le hubieran insistido en acompañarlos.

Además, ¿quién decía que no podía disfrutar del espectáculo por su cuenta?

Ver los hermosos juegos pirotécnicos a media noche. En Año Nuevo. Sola. Trató de no lamentarse ante lo penoso de su situación.

Alguien chocó bruscamente con ella.

—¡Oye!—exclamó dándose la vuelta hacia el sujeto en cuestión—. Ten más cuidado, ¿sí?

Un par de ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿Westerguard?—preguntó sorprendida al reconocerlo mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa petulante.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es copo de nieve—dijo Hans de manera socarrona—. ¿Sola en Nochevieja?—añadió arqueando una de sus cejas.

La rubia rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Lo que me faltaba—murmuró con enfado.

¿De todas las personas en la ciudad por qué tenía que encontrarse precisamente con él?

—Déjame adivinar—habló el pelirrojo componiendo su habitual expresión arrogante—, tu hermana y Kristoff se hartaron y decidieron dejar que Su Majestad mirara sola los fuegos artificiales, ¿no?

—Desde luego que no. Ellos no son como tus hermanos, que te ignoran todo el tiempo—replicó la muchacha imitando su forma torcida de sonreír.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a contar los segundos para que dieran las doce.

—Diez, nueve…

Hans soltó una risa grave.

—Ya en serio, Elsa. ¿No crees que estamos grandes para seguir peleando de esta forma? Tengo ganas de empezar este año de manera distinta.

—… ocho, siete…

—¿Qué te parece si comienzas por mantenerte alejado de mí, para variar?

—… seis, cinco, cuatro…

—Yo pensaba en algo diferente.

—… tres, dos, uno…

Sin previo aviso, Hans se inclinó sobre ella y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Pasmada, la joven solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, consciente de las felicitaciones y los gritos de júbilo que resonaban en torno a ellos. Todos se abrazaban para darle la bienvenida a los siguientes trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, dejo que su enemigo profundizara el beso, experimentando con ello un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Por qué aquello se sentía tan bien?

Él se separó sin romper el abrazo.

—Feliz año, Elsa—le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

Ella se quedó observando esos orbes esmeraldas por un breve instante, antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo una vez más.

* * *

Y ese fue el último drabble que van a ver antes de despedir al 2014. Pensar que hace meses todavía ni me animaba a publicar nada por acá, pero ha sido increíble recibir tanto apoyo y tantos bonitos de reviews de ustedes. *o* En serio que son los mejores. Y en este momento mi sección de drabbles ha alcanzado los 400, ¡pero que cosas! Mejor manera de decirle adiós a este año no hay. xD

_Helsa fan_: El Helsa siempre es tierno cuando Hans hace enojar a copo de nieve. xD A ver sí luego busco tu historia en Wattpad; pero que bueno que te hayas animado a subir algo tú también. ;)

_F_: Jajaja, ufff, pues a ver que dicen las musas de extender el drabble anterior a OS, que todavía traigo un montón de sugerencias pendientes. x3

En fin criaturos, ya se nos va el año. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño escrito y que esta noche se la pasen genial. Les deseo lo mejor para el 2015 y que cumplan con todos esos propósitos o sueños que tengan. Sé que será un gran año. :D ¡Abrazos de Olaf para todo el mundo!


	55. Malas intenciones

El primer drabble del 2015. *w* ¡Feliz año, copos de nieve!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Malas intenciones**

* * *

Hanna fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en la alta figura del rey Erlend, que paseaba en los jardines de palacio. Esa noche era su baile de coronación, pero el joven de veintiún años había permanecido apartado casi todo el tiempo. Desde que lo había visto en la ceremonia de su investidura, le había parecido un hombre bastante frío. Su apariencia le había impresionado. Su cabello rubio platinado y la palidez de su piel eran un poco inusuales, pero extrañamente solo lo hacían más apuesto.

Aunque lo que más le intrigaba eran sus inexpresivos ojos azules, como el hielo.

La muchacha esbozo una sonrisa ladina. Algo le decía que iba a ser un reto poder seducir al reservado gobernante, pero ella tenía sobrados encantos y sabía muy bien cómo utilizarlos.

Ningún hombre podía evitar dejarse llevar por lo que les podía ocasionar una mujer hermosa como lo era ella y los de la realeza no eran la excepción. Y después de todo, un rey necesitaba una reina a su lado.

Conquistar el gélido corazón del gobernante era todo lo que necesitaba para demostrarle a su familia cuanto valía, aun siendo la menor después de sus doce hermanas. Aborrecía a cada una de ellas. Todas estaban casadas con duques, condes o príncipes, mientras que la mayor era reina y siempre la hacían menos, asegurándole que no conseguiría un buen partido como para equipararlas.

Moría por verles las caras cuando consiguiera posicionarse como la soberana de Arendelle.

Fingiendo tropezar, chocó repentinamente contra el rey, quien atinó a tomarla del brazo para detener su caída. Enseguida retiró su mano como si estar en contacto con ella le incomodara enormemente. Hanna le sonrió con inocencia e hizo una graciosa reverencia.

—¡Discúlpeme, Su Majestad! Estaba dando un paseo por el jardín y no me percaté de que usted estaba tan cerca.

—De eso me di cuenta.

La pelirroja se contuvo de fruncir el ceño. Definitivamente no era esa la reacción que esperaba.

—Me disculpo nuevamente—batió sus largas pestañas—, no quise causar molestias. Soy la princesa Hanna de las Islas del Sur.

—Se bien quién es usted, Alteza. Yo mismo me encargue de elegir personalmente a los invitados—el rubio alzó la barbilla—, si me disculpa, debo volver adentro. Pase una buena noche.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para detenerlo, el blondo volvió sobre sus pasos. Se cruzó de brazos con indignación y molestia. Era como si ese hombre tuviera una coraza de hielo.

Un canto masculino le hizo voltear y ver a cierto muchacho de cabellos cobrizos caminando distraídamente cerca de ahí. Era el príncipe Alrik, hermano menor del rey, simpático y de carácter soñador. En pocas palabras un ingenuo.

Hanna volvió a sonreír astutamente. Quizá el primogénito fuera un objetivo difícil, pero eso solo significaba que tendría que hacer un ligero ajuste en sus planes. Ya con el tiempo vería como arrebatarle el trono que tanto ansiaba.

Con esto en mente, se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo contoneando las caderas.

* * *

Bueno, la otra vez no me pude resistir a escribir esto cuando _Anielha_ mencionó en un comentario de los 30 días, lo de ver a un rey de Arendelle y a una princesa de las Islas del Sur. Y como hace mucho tiempo _TrueMonster _me sugirió que hiciera un AU donde cambiarán de género y ya se lo debía, pues... ¡aquí está! :D Tengo sugerencias pendientes, de seguro que ya no se acuerdan de varias de ellas, pero ya les dije que tarde o temprano por aquí las verán. :3

F: Mis queridos Helsa empezaron el año con el pie derecho. ;D

_Helsa fan_: ¡Feliz año para ti también, chérie! Gracias por tu aprecio, créeme que es correspondido. :3 Y bueno sí, hablando de Helsa, a mi también me encanta que Hans siempre agarré desprevenida a la reina para darle un beso. ¡Es de las cosas que jamás cambiaría del fandom! *o*

Pasen un día genial, sean felices y piensen en Helsa. x3 Au revoir!


	56. Más que una propina

¡Han regresado los drabbles! Disfrútenlo. :D

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Más que una propina**

* * *

Todos los días, a la misma hora aproximadamente, aquel pelirrojo alto y bien parecido arribaba a la Cafetería Arendelle del centro de la ciudad y se sentaba en la mesa que quedaba junto al ventanal y cerca de la barra del establecimiento. A Elsa siempre le tocaba atender esa mesa. Y siempre tenía que lidiar con los nervios que le ocasionaba tener aquella profunda mirada esmeralda encima de ella.

Aquella rutina se había repetido ya a lo largo de dos semanas.

Con aparente tranquilidad, volvió a dirigirse hacia él para tomar su orden después de haber anudado el delantal blanco con el logo del lugar a su cintura. Agradeció tener sus manos ocupadas con el bolígrafo y la libreta que siempre llevaba para anotar lo que querían los comensales, aunque dichos objetos fueran prácticamente inútiles.

El recién llegado siempre pedía lo mismo.

—Buenas tardes—lo saludó con amabilidad al llegar a su lado—, ¿qué va a querer ordenar?

El aludido sonrió de lado, con esa mueca arrogante que tanto le estaba comenzando a gustar.

—Tráeme un sándwich de pavo y un café negro, por favor—respondió él, demorando sus ojos en observarla de pies a cabeza como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

—Claro, enseguida—repuso la rubia para dar media vuelta e ir a traer su orden.

La vista insistente del cobrizo persistió cuando hubo dejado el pedido frente a él e incluso cuando estuvo moviéndose de un lado a otro, atendiendo a las personas que llegaban. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo para encontrarse con que no había despegado su atención de ella.

Elsa se sintió temblar por dentro.

—Señorita, la cuenta por favor.

Si resultaba inútil que llevara consigo su libreta de pedidos a la hora de preguntarle lo que quería, lo era más que él siguiera preguntando por la cuenta cuando ya debía conocer perfectamente el costo de lo que consumía a diario. Pero ninguno de los dos se iba a molestar en hacer evidentes dichos detalles.

En silencio, Elsa le vio dejar un par de billetes sobre la mesa más una cuantiosa propina que la hizo sonrojar. El pelirrojo se había mostrado muy generoso en ese aspecto desde siempre.

—Gracias. Que tenga un buen día—lo despidió sonriéndole levemente.

—Hasta luego—contestó él devolviéndole el gesto y haciendo que aumentara el rubor en sus mejillas.

Elsa le miró salir por el rabillo del ojo antes de reparar en el papel que había dejado junto con su dinero. Sorprendida, lo tomó acercándolo a su rostro para leer la nota escrita con impecable caligrafía, al lado de un número de teléfono.

"_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Apuesto a que la respuesta es sí. Llámame. Hans"._

Sin quererlo, sus labios se volvieron a curvar con emoción.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Un pajarito me dijo que por ahí alguien extrañaba esta sección, así que decidí actualizarla con una de las tantas sugerencias que tengo pendientes. Esta idea me la dio hace tiempo _Kyle_ _Westerguard_, diciéndome que podía poner a Hans o a Elsa de meseros. De modo que ayer pensé en algo así con la rubia. xD

Preparénse para ver un montón de sugerencias sin estrenar en los próximos días, ¡_Frozen_ _Fan_ se va a poner bien las pilas! :D

_F_: Jajaja, pensaré en el prompt que me diste del cambio de género. Aunque por ahí tengo como 3 pendientes tuyos ¿eh? ;D

_Anonimo_ _ON_: No extrañes los drabbles, ¡ya regresaron! :3 Espero que te haya gustado este, habrá más esta semana y las que siguen. n.n

Que tengan un lindo miércoles, ¡ya estamos de nuevo a mitad de semana! Resistan. ;)


	57. Opuestos

Idea sugerida hace tiempor por _F_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Opuestos**

* * *

—¿Irás a verme al partido de mañana?

Elsa dejo de buscar en la estantería el libro de pociones mágicas que necesitaba para su tarea y por fin se dignó a mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado. Su estrategia de ignorarlo se había vuelto totalmente imposible debido a la insistencia que mostraba en hablarle. De no ser porque los hechizos estaban prohibidos en la biblioteca (y porque sabía que él era tan bueno como ella en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y seguramente lo esquivaría con éxito), ya habría sacado su varita y le habría aplicado un encantamiento congelante; su especialidad.

Hans enarcó una ceja y ella suspiró, cansada.

—Iré, pero no a verte a ti—respondió con frialdad—. Sino a apoyar a Anna. Quien seguro te hará morder el polvo en el campo—agregó con cierto desdén, cosa que hizo reír al ojiverde por lo bajo.

—Oh querido copo de nieve, tu hermanita no es competencia para mí—dijo él con sorna—, aunque admiro cómo se las ha arreglado para durar más de cinco minutos en su escoba. Pero no—negó con la cabeza, divertido—. Gryffindor no ha ganado en tres años consecutivos. Y así seguirá siendo mientras les pateemos el trasero.

—Pues creo que eso está por verse, Westergaard—la muchacha volvió a colocarse de lado para continuar con su búsqueda.

Ese arrogante mago la sacaba de quicio, aunque pocas veces había fallado al ocultarlo. Era tan falso y petulante como todos los chicos de su casa, y nunca perdía oportunidad para hostigarla. El Sombrero Seleccionador no se había equivocado al colocarlo en Slytherin.

No entendía porque era tanta su insistencia en acercársele, siendo ambos tan diferentes. Ella era reservada e inteligente, digna representante de su casa, Ravenclaw. Nunca buscaba llamar la atención a diferencia del cobrizo que no dejaba de observarla. Últimamente incluso se había empeñado en seguirla a lugares como la Torre de Astronomía o la misma biblioteca, que sabía de sobra no le interesaba a él. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para obtener su indeseable atención? No lo comprendía.

—Cuando ganemos el juego de mañana, te voy a dedicar el triunfo a ti Elsa—anunció Hans a la vez que extendía una de sus manos para juguetear con la punta de su trenza y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Por alguna razón su voz había sonado sincera al decir aquello. Libre de su habitual ironía e hipocresía.

—Mi hermana te va a ganar, Westergaard—replicó suavemente, elevando una de las comisuras de sus labios al voltear hacia el aludido de nuevo y moviendo la cabeza para apartar su pelo de su alcance—. Hasta mañana—se despidió altanera, abrazando el libro que había sacado de estante hacia su pecho y dirigiéndose con tranquilidad hacia la salida.

Hans la observó alejarse, esperando a que desapareciera de su vista para soltar un suspiro.

Ni la magia le hacía las cosas más fáciles para acercarse a quien le gustaba.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola mariposillas! ¿Cómo andan? xD

Como les dije estoy tratando de escribir todas las sugerencias que tengo pendientes y la pequeña _F_ me había dicho que quería ver algún crossover, y yo no tenía idea de que hacer con eso. D: En el reto de los 30 días y específicamente en la viñeta de Los Juegos del Hambre si no me equivoco, _Anielha _me comentaba que le habían dado ganas de ver un AU ambientado en Hogwarts, con nuestro pelirrojo en Slytherin y copo de nieve en Ravenclaw, para mantener las personalidades. Por casualidades de la vida me tocó ver también un fanart que era justo así y me dije: ¡hagámoslo! e.e

Jajajaja, esto me recordó a mis años mozos cuando me gustaba mucho Harry Potter. xD Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado criaturas.

_F_: ¿Te acuerdas de Iceburns Drabbles? Regresaron, ¡en forma de fichas! xD Jajajaja, bueno no. Pero espero que te haya gustado este. ;D

_Helsa fan_: Que bonita idea me has dado, la haré ahora para San Valentín y la verán en esta sección. ;) Pero anda, anímate a decirme la otra que ya me dejaste con la intriga, jejeje. Y ya sabes, lo pasado, pasado. No dejes que nadie te desanime chiquilla. :P

¡Nos leemos después!


	58. Desafortunadas coincidencias

Una bella sugerencia de parte de _Iceburns_, que me hizo hace ya un tiempo. Espero que les guste. ;)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Desafortunadas coincidencias**

* * *

—Hans, ella es Elsa. Mi novia.

El pelirrojo miró incrédulo a la rubia muchacha que se había sentado frente a él al lado de su hermano. Por un instante ella también pareció sorprendida, pero enseguida recompuso una expresión neutral y le extendió su pequeña mano sobre la mesa.

—Mucho gusto—le dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Encantado—contestó él, obligándose a estrechar su palma nívea.

El teléfono del joven moreno que los acompañaba sonó.

—Oh disculpen, debo atender esto—dijo antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse para contestar su llamada.

Elsa apretó los dientes cuando sintió como el cobrizo aumentaba la presión sobre su mano.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Hans ensombreciendo su semblante.

—¿No escuchaste? Soy pareja de tu hermano—la platinada esbozó una sonrisa irónica y trató de liberarse de su agarre sin éxito—. Pero que pequeño es el mundo, Westergaard. No imaginaba que él fuera pariente de alguien… como tú.

Ciertamente no lo había hecho. Asmund Larsen le había mencionado que tenía un medio hermano menor por parte de su madre, lo cual explicaba la diferencia de apellidos. Aparte de eso, ellos no se parecían en nada. El mayor tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises, además de ser una persona decente.

—¿Esto es por lo de tu hermana? ¿Estás planeando alguna retorcida forma de venganza metiéndote con alguien de mi familia?—los ojos verdes de su cuñado la taladraron con la mirada.

—No todos somos de tu calaña, Westergaard—Elsa por fin liberó su palma con algo de esfuerzo—. No soy la clase de mujer que juegue con los sentimientos de los demás, tal y como tú hiciste con Anna.

—Tan considerada como siempre, eres toda una mosquita muerta—espetó el aludido con sarcasmo—. Como si no supiera que seguro estabas planeando esto. De que se trata ¿eh? ¿Vas a convencerlo de que salve a tu empresa de la ruina? No voy a dejar que engatuses a mi hermano.

—Mira quien habla, hipócrita—los orbes azules lo miraron con frialdad—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Le hablaré sobre ti. Te botará de inmediato cuando lo convenza de que no le convienes—el muchacho sonrió de lado con petulancia.

—¿También le vas a contar como planeabas robarle a Anna sus acciones en la empresa?—el gesto de Hans se desvaneció y ella lo observó triunfante.

—No, le diré que te acostaste conmigo.

—¡Eso fue un grave error que quedó muy atrás!—exclamó Elsa ruborizada—¡No tienes derecho de sacarlo a relucir!

—¡Lo haré si con eso puedo mantenerte alejada de mi hermano, trepadora!

—¡Maldito arribista!

—Lamento mucho la interrupción—Asmund regresó a su sitio con expresión animada y rodeo con un brazo el respaldo del asiento de su novia.

Elsa le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él para plantarle un beso apasionado con toda intención. Hans sintió que la sangre le hervía de celos.

Se juró a si mismo que destruiría esa condenada relación a como diera lugar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Jajajaja, es tan genial cuando pelean. xD Y más si mi bello pelirrojo tiene celos; alguien aquí debe prepararse para destruir una relación. ¡Buena suerte, Hans! Jódelos, jódelos como solo tú sabes hacerlo. ò.ó

Perdón, los viernes me ponen así. n.n

_Katherine_: ¡Hey, que bueno es verte por aquí! :D Muchas gracias por tus palabras. De hecho hace mucho tiempo _F_ también me sugirió hacer algo con súperheroes, lo voy a preparar para darles gusto. ;) Y no te preocupes por "Pasión de Invierno", que ya se viene otra actualización en estos días, ¡lo prometo! :D *Se pone a trabajar furiosamente en el capítulo 9*

_F_: Gracias una vez más chiquilla, ¡tus comentarios son de lujo también! Jejeje. ;)

_Helsa_ _fan_: Ay cielos, copo de nieve. O_O Esa idea se parece mucho a una que tenía (tengo) planeada para San Valentín, sobretodo por el de la rosa. Cielos. xD Creo que ese será tu oneshot, jajaja.

¡Les ordeno que vayan y se porten mal! e.e


	59. Perdiendo el tiempo

¡Buenas tardes a todos mis copos de nieve!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Perdiendo el tiempo**

* * *

Elsa suspiró al ver los ingredientes que estaban puestos sobre la mesa. Huevos, azúcar, harina, leche, sal, levadura, cacao… esperaba que la cocina no terminara hecha un desastre o a su querida madre le daría un infarto. Nunca se había atrevido a cocinar algo más que un huevo revuelto y con resultados deplorables.

Las artes culinarias no iban con ella.

—Quita esa cara, copo de nieve. Cocinar no va a matarte—la rubia frunció el entrecejo y miró con enfado al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

Si no fuera porque Hans era mucho mejor que ella cocinando (algo por lo cual había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda), habría podido romperle uno de los huevos en la cabeza. De todas maneras sospechaba que el muchacho solamente había accedido porque quería burlarse al ver lo pésima que era.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Anna y estando corta de efectivo para comprarle un buen regalo, se le había ocurrido sorprenderla con su postre favorito: cupcakes de chocolate.

No había cabida para el orgullo si se trataba de un propósito tan noble.

—Muy bien, vamos a empezar antes de que me mates con la mirada—dijo Hans socarronamente—. Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si no hay de otra—musitó Elsa.

El tipo realmente disfrutaba estando al mando.

Lo vio tomar un bol grande y fue introduciendo en él porciones exactas de los ingredientes que él le había mencionado.

—Ahora vas a revolverlo todo… no, así no. Tienes que hacerlo más despacio—el joven se colocó detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos y tomándole la mano con la que sostenía el cucharón con una de las suyas. Elsa se ruborizó—, así—añadió, moviendo su palma para enseñarle como se hacía—. Con cuidado, no es mi cabeza la que está allí dentro ¿eh?

—Yo puedo hacerlo sola—protestó sintiendo como sus pómulos se arrebolaban más.

Le ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca. Hans liberó una risa sarcástica antes de liberarla y dejar que continuara. Después le extendió una bandeja para los cupcakes y procedieron a rellenar todos los huecos con la mezcla de chocolate.

—¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil—Elsa puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono pretencioso del cobrizo y terminó de meter la bandeja en el horno.

Solo quedaba esperar a que el postre terminara de hornearse.

—Espero que a Anna le gusten.

—Claro que le gustaran o yo mismo me encargaré de obligarla a que se los coma—la platinada no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

Hans metió el índice dentro del recipiente en donde había sobrado algo de la masa.

—Tienes algo ahí, copo de nieve—su dedo manchó la pequeña nariz de la albina con chocolate.

—¡Oye!

Él se inclinó y retiró aquel minúsculo rastro de masa con sus labios, provocándole un sonrojo intenso a la chica.

—Sí, definitivamente le gustarán—afirmó Hans con una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Cuando estaba pidiendo prompts para "30 días de Helsa" a las autoras que participaban, la pequeña _Aurora_ _Auror_ me sugirió el de hacer cupcakes por si no me inspiraba con el de Tokio. Entonces yo le dije que mejor me lo guardaba para un drabble y aquí está. :D Algo azucaradito para alegrar bien el lunes.

_Guest_: Gracias por comentar, que lindo que te haya gustado el drabble del viernes. n.n

_F_: Adoro matar de celos a Hans, jajaja. La continuación te la debo, porque ya verán otras cositas de mí. :P

_Katherine_: Gracias a ti por comentar, chérie. Ya está a punto de salir el próximo capítulo de "Pasión de Invierno" ¿eh? Ya en esta semana. :D

_Helsa_ _fan_: Sí, ya decidimos cual será el OS para San Valentín, pero tendrá unos ligeros cambios. ;) Jajajaja, ¿a quién no le gusta ver a Hans celoso? Lo de "mosquita muerta" fue un plus, es divertido que la insulte de vez en cuando en vez de solo ponerle apodos. xD

En la noche devuelvo reviews. e.e


	60. Casi a primera vista

¿Quién quiere un poquito de Helsa? :D

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Casi a primera vista**

* * *

Elsa salió apresuradamente de su habitación hacia el pasillo desierto. En pocos minutos daría inicio su ceremonia de coronación y la futura soberana de Arendelle no podía permitirse llegar tarde, por más ganas que tuviera de echarse a correr lo más lejos posible de ahí.

Después de haberse ajustado bien sus guantes y tras darse cuenta de que no había nadie cerca, se precipito por la escalinata principal hacia la entrada, recogiendo las faldas de su vestido.

Correr de aquella manera era algo que sin duda no se atrevería a hacer en público.

Un tirón en su capa la detuvo en su huida, provocando que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta. Se quedó estática cuando sus orbes azules se toparon con unos de color esmeralda.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! Debí haberme fijado mejor por donde… —su interlocutor se sorprendió al verla.

Era alto, pelirrojo y lucía un traje impecable en el que pudo reconocer varios distintivos entre los que se destacaba el de almirante. Se contuvo de bufar ante su mala suerte. Toparse con un invitado era lo que menos necesitaba.

—Su Alteza—el cobrizo le ofreció una profunda reverencia—. Le ofrezco mis disculpas. No sabía que se trataba de usted. Permítame presentarme—se incorporó y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa—. Hans Westergaard, decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. A su disposición.

Forzosamente, ella le devolvió una inclinación menos profunda.

—Un placer, Alteza.

—El placer es mío—el joven le dirigió una mirada profunda—. Le ruego perdone mi franqueza Su Alteza, pero debo decir que luce usted realmente bella—su expresión verdosa reflejó admiración—. Sus habitantes estarán honrados de tener a una reina tan hermosa.

La rubia arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿No debería estar en la capilla con los demás invitados?—inquirió, incómoda.

—Eh… sí—Hans carraspeó—. Hacia allá me dirigía, ¿sabe? Me temo que me demoré un poco más de lo esperado al instalarme en mi habitación. Tiene usted un palacio espléndido, Alteza.

—Gracias. Debo irme. Se me hace tarde.

—Si gusta, yo puedo escoltarla hasta su ceremonia—el muchacho se acercó solícito ofreciéndole su brazo.

—¡No!—la exclamación de Elsa lo sobresaltó—No es necesario, Alteza. Conozco bien el camino—agregó en un tono más suave.

—Oh, para mí no es ninguna molestia acompañarla…

—He dicho que no, gracias—replicó ella gélidamente.

"_¡Qué fastidioso!"_, pensó para sus adentros. Solo esperaba que no se le acercara durante la celebración.

—Lo veré en la coronación, Alteza.

Hans volvió a sonreírle de manera amable e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, observándola hasta que desapareció por las puertas del castillo. Entonces su gesto se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por uno de profundo hastío.

Que chiquilla tan desagradable. Enamorarla para quitarle el trono iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. La muy arrogante ni siquiera se había puesto a temblar por sus halagos; era la primera vez que le sucedía. Menos mal que su hermana parecía ser más tonta.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Quise hacer un drabble canon, por así decirlo, para darle gusto a _Anielha_, uno de mis copos de nieve más fieles. n.n ¡Espero que te haya gustado, _Ani_! Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que me fascinan los AU, pero ella tiene razón en que a veces es bueno recordar a los personajes originales; sobretodo si se trata de Hans, ¡amo su personalidad malvada y arribista! *w*

_Katherine_: A mi también me dio hambre escribir el drabble de ayer. xD

_Princesa_ _Alex_: Muchas gracias loquilla, la pequeña historia de ayer fue tan tierna. *o*

_Helsa_ _fan_: Oh, stop it you! :D *se ruboriza* Haces que me sonroje, jejeje. Yo solo escribo lo que surge en mi alocada mente. u.u Me alegra haber endulzado tu día. :)

_F_: Sí, cositas nuevas, pero todo a su debido tiempo. ;D ¡Los cupcakes rules!

¡Cuídense, mariposillas!


	61. Después de fallar

Idea sugerida por _Helsa_ _fan_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Después de fallar**

* * *

Elsa abrió precipitadamente la puerta que conducía a la azotea del instituto, dejando escapar los sollozos que instantes atrás había contenido en el auditorio del lugar. Ella, que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos ante los demás, en ese instante se encontraba temblando incontrolablemente, presa del llanto y de la vergüenza.

Sabía que era una mala idea participar en aquel absurdo concurso de talentos. No estaba lista y sus nervios le habían traicionado en el último instante frente a todos.

Le encantaba cantar, a pesar de su extrema timidez. La música era un escape para ella.

Y ese año se había dejado convencer por su hermana menor de la manera más incauta. Anna le había dicho que todos merecían escuchar su bella voz y después de que sus amigos le hubieran hecho segunda, había terminado inscrita en aquel evento infernal en el que tantos de sus compañeros disfrutaban de exhibirse.

Había elegido una hermosa canción. Bajo la mirada atenta de los estudiantes de la preparatoria, su tonada había comenzado de manera tímida, alzándose conforme los acordes del piano avanzaban. Todos la miraban con un dejo de admiración… hasta que había desafinado en el penúltimo estribillo. Hubiera sido tan perfecto de no ser por ese detalle.

Los cuchicheos y reproches no habían tardado en dejarse escuchar. Y ahora la decepción era tanta que no los culpaba. No servía para cantar.

—¿Elsa?—una voz la llamó detrás de si y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de su compañero de álgebra.

Suspiró frustrada. Hans Westergaard era la persona más arrogante que conocía; bastaba con ver como se comportaba dentro y fuera de clases, a pesar de que prácticamente nunca habían cruzado palabra. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Burlarse de ella?

—¡Déjame sola!—le espetó volviendo a darle la espalda.

Lo escuchó caminar hasta situarse a su lado y enseguida sintió que la tomaba por los hombros con suavidad para mirarla de frente.

—No llores, Elsa—el pelirrojo llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y le secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar—. Estuviste maravillosa…

La muchacha le apartó bruscamente su palma.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Me equivoqué!—sollozó—¡Todos se dieron cuenta!

—Que no te importe lo que digan los demás, ellos no saben nada—Hans la observaba con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas—. Tienes mucho talento…

—¿Qué sabes tú?—repuso la rubia fríamente, extrañada por su actitud.

—Sé que tienes una voz preciosa, la más linda que he escuchado—los ojos azules de Elsa lo miraron asombrados—. Te he oído cantar a veces en los pasillos.

Hans se llevó una mano a la nuca con ademán nervioso.

—Tú… me gustas mucho, Elsa—confesó azorado y la aludida se sintió ruborizar violentamente.

Aturdida, vio como el cobrizo se inclinaba hacia ella. Y entonces el condenado concurso de talentos dejó de importar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Un lindo drabble con una sugerencia fluffy para darle la bienvenida al jueves, un buen día definitivamente. Y sí, la canción que Elsa cantaba era "Let it go", pero los nervios traicionaron a la pequeña. (La extensión de los drabbles no me deja poner muchos detalles, jejeje). ¿Qué les pareció?

_Katherine_: Es bonito imaginar lo que habría sucedido si estos dos se hubieran conocido antes de la coronación. No sé, la película dejo varios huecos que perfectamente pueden ser llenados por nuestra imaginación. n.n

_Helsa_ _fan_: Me harás sonrojar por tus palabras. x3 Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado como adapté tu idea en este pequeño escrito. ;)

_F_: Muy cierto chérie, nada como recordar las raíces de los personajes que nos fascinan de vez en cuando.

¡Nos vemos mañana! ;)


	62. Hasta encontrarte de nuevo

Viernes de Helsa, copos. :3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Hasta encontrarte de nuevo**

* * *

Supo, desde el primer momento en el que la vio, que se trataba de ella. La princesa a la que había perdido siglos atrás. Tenía la misma expresión inocente en sus ojos azules, la misma forma de moverse y enfrentar al mundo. Incluso su rostro era igual al que lo había cautivado, aquella vez que la conociera a las afueras del reino de Arendelle.

Entonces estaban en el año de 1502 y él era un príncipe que había llegado hasta sus tierras para cortejarla, impulsado únicamente por la ambición de ser rey. Sin quererlo se había enamorado.

Pero había cometido muchos errores y dañado a muchas personas. Sus crueles intenciones habían desencadenado una guerra y cuando había querido reparar sus errores, era demasiado tarde. Su amada murió a manos de uno de sus hermanos. Por causa suya.

A su mente acudieron las palabras que la hechicera había pronunciado para condenarlo por su egoísmo. Tendría que vagar por cientos de años llevando a cuestas su dolor, hasta que su amor regresara para redimirle de sus culpas y librarlo de su inmortalidad, en un cuerpo similar. Días enteros recorriendo el mundo buscándola, noches llenas de soledad… el día había llegado finalmente.

Movido por un impulso, Hans se acercó a la joven de cabellera platinada que tocaba el chelo en aquella solitaria aula de música. Ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia, concentrada como estaba en su música.

—Elsa… —musitó con la voz quebrada. Sintió que la mirada se le humedecía…

La muchacha levantó su mirada, sorprendiéndose al verlo y dejando de tocar.

—¿Cómo me llamó?—preguntó anonadada para enseguida incorporarse—Mi nombre es Elisabeth… aunque solo mis amigos me llaman Elsa—finalizó sumamente extrañada.

Él se esforzó por mantener la compostura. Después de todo ella no tendría ni idea. No conservaba recuerdos de él.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—inquirió la rubia al notar sus orbes esmeraldas brillantes por las lágrimas.

Hans asintió con la cabeza.

—Disculpa, esa canción que tocabas… es muy melancólica—dijo, tratando de justificarse.

—Yo también lloré la primera vez que la escuché—Elsa le sonrió, quitándole el aliento—. Soy Elisabeth Winters, un placer—se presentó tendiéndole la mano—. Puedes llamarme Elsa.

El pelirrojo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda cuando hizo contacto con su palma.

—Hans Larsen.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al escuchar su nombre y supo que lo había reconocido por su fama como chelista. En el 2015, se había forjado la identidad de un músico prodigio. Todos en el conservatorio estaban encantados con su talento, tanto sus colegas como los jóvenes a los que enseñaba a pulir su técnica con el instrumento.

—No puedo creer que esté frente a usted—la mirada de Elsa reflejó admiración—. Estoy ansiosa por aprender todo lo que tenga que enseñarme.

Hans no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios. Él también estaba ansioso.

Su princesa había regresado.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

El prompt para este drabble fue reencarnación, por _Alesi Arendelle_. Hace mucho tiempo que me lo dio y apenas lo estoy subiendo. T-T Pero les dije que me iba a poner las pilas con todas las sugerencias que tengo pendientes. Pensé en muchas cosas para abordar el tema y finalmente fue esto lo que salió de mi teclado. ¿Qué les pareció?

_Katherine_: Jejeje, los muchachitos persiguiendo a las muchachitas cuando algo malo pasa también me gusta. xD Pánico escénico, yo también lo tuve alguna vez. D:

_F_: Gracias por tus lindas palabras. :)

_Helsa_ _fan_: Que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble anterior, porque al principio no sabía como abordarlo. Awww, gracias por el halago, hago lo que puedo, aun me queda mucho por aprender. ;)

¡Feliz fin de semana!


	63. Nuevas oportunidades

Para _HoeLittleDuck_. ;)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Nuevas oportunidades**

* * *

Enfurruñada como estaba, Elsa terminó de acurrucarse en la cama con la mirada fija en el ventanal de la habitación. Esa que compartía desde hacía meses con el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, el mismo con el que acababa de discutir y que había salido del apartamento hacía un par de horas con rumbo desconocido.

No se molestó en llamarlo. En verdad la sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué era que estaba con alguien así? Ella sabía muy bien la respuesta y no se la explicaba. No entendía porque lo quería, siendo como era.

Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Tendría que darle una buena excusa para perdonarlo en esa ocasión.

Lo escuchó en la entrada y se encogió más en el colchón. A continuación pasos en el pasillo y la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas. Supo que había vuelto y sintió sus ojos verdes clavándose en ella.

—Tenemos que hablar—la gravedad en su voz hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

¿Iría a terminar con ella? ¿Después de todo lo que había dejado por él?

—Ahora no, Hans—dijo con cansancio, sin molestarse en volverse a verlo.

—Debo decirte algo importante, Elsa.

—Ahora no—si iba a botarla, bien podía esperar un poco más. Mientras se hacía a la idea para no romper a llorar.

La cama se hundió levemente bajo el peso del pelirrojo y fue consciente de cómo se sentaba detrás de ella, para después inclinarse hacia su rostro. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando comenzó a musitar algo en su oído. Era una canción.

Le estaba cantando una de sus canciones preferidas. El corazón le latió rápidamente al reconocer los versos que tanto le gustaban en la voz grave y armoniosa del joven.

—So please believe me, for these words I say are true…

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla y se maldijo por ello.

—And I hope that I'll be… a lifetime loving you…

Una de las manos de Hans secó su pómulo con suavidad, haciéndola temblar por la caricia.

—If you ask will I be true, do I give my all to you…

—Hans, ¿qué…?—se dio la vuelta para encararlo y los ojos esmeraldas que tanto quería brillaron al observarla.

—Then I will say I do… —atónita, lo vio meterse una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y extraer una cajita de terciopelo, revelando su contenido. Un anillo en oro blanco en el que resaltaba un enorme zafiro azul.

—Yo… no entiendo… —parpadeó confusa.

—Tú y yo nunca vamos a dejar de pelear, Elsa—el cobrizo suspiró y luego sonrió de lado—. Me ha quedado claro después de este año de vivir juntos. Pero no quisiera pelear con nadie más. Te amo—le confesó—, entonces… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Esta vez no pudo contener el llanto que pugnaba por salir de sus orbes celestes. La muchacha se tapó la boca con ambas manos, conmocionada, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Hans la rodeó con sus brazos. Nunca la dejaría ir.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hace tiempo que la pequeña _Hoe_ me pidió escribir algo basado en la canción "I do", de Westlife y recién ayer se me ocurrió esto. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. No soy mucho de "boys bands" jajaja, pero debo admitir que el tema es muy bonito y más si lo canta el pelirrojo. :)

_F_: Gracias chiquilla, el tema de la reencarnación es apasionante. ;)

_Guest_: Creo que eres Helsa fan, ¿o no? Sea como sea, mil gracias por tus bonitas palabras. Una nunca deja de aprender. n.n Me alegra que en serio estos pequeños escritos además de alegrarte, te sirvan para mejorar.

_Katherine_: Una vez me pregunte si acaso tuve una vida pasada, tal vez todos lo hayamos hecho. Ya sabes, curiosidad, jejeje. :3

¡Pasen un lindo día!


	64. Infección

Drabble inspirado en propuesta de _F_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Infección**

* * *

La mirada vacía del ser que acechaba fuera del auto se quedó fija en ellos, a través del parabrisas estrellado del vehículo. Quien antes había sido un ser humano con instintos normales y voluntad propia, había quedado reducido a un muerto viviente, en busca de la carne de sus semejantes y sin razonamiento alguno. Una víctima más de la creciente y aterradora epidemia que asolaba Noruega y quien sabía que otros rincones del mundo.

La sociedad se derrumbaba.

Desde el asiento trasero del coche y con expresión desolada, Hans buscó una posible salida hacia el exterior, dándose cuenta de que sería imposible eludir a la criatura. El accidente había provocado que quedaran completamente atrapados y sabía bien que los seguros de las puertas dejarían de ser suficientes para mantenerse a salvo. Tarde o temprano, el monstruo podría conseguir entrar más allá de los torpes empujones que le propinaba al auto. Y ellos tenían que salir para buscar un sitio seguro.

Aferró entre sus brazos la rubia muchacha que lo acompañaba; más pálida de lo normal y con sus ojos azules humedecidos.

Sacarla de allí era su máxima prioridad. Aunque eso pudiera costarle la vida.

—Elsa—le habló y ella lo miró con miedo—, hay que salir de aquí.

—No podemos—musitó ella temblando—, él está ahí afuera… va a…

—Lo sé—apretó la mandíbula, tenso ante lo que le iba a decir—. No hay manera de evitarlo. Tendré que distraerlo.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Te contagiará!—exclamó la joven con expresión desencajada—. Debe haber otra forma…

—No, ¡escúchame, Elsa!—la sostuvo con fuerza por los hombros y clavo sus orbes esmeraldas en los zafiros de ella—No hay otra forma. Tenemos que hacer esto. Yo saldré primero—le dijo con firmeza—, lo detendré. Y tú correrás. No quiero que te detengas. Estamos cerca de una zona segura—le explicó—; solo ve hacia el norte y no tardarás mucho en llegar. Tu hermana debe estar allí. Estarás bien.

—¡No!—la muchacha sollozó y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, negándose a despegarse de él—¡No lo hagas! Te lo suplico, Hans. No quiero perderte.

El pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza, intentando contener su propio llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Vendrán a ayudarnos—musitó Elsa contra su pecho—. Solo espera.

—No puedo esperar, tienes que hacer esto—Hans se despegó de ella—, no puedo permitir que les pase algo a ambos—posó su mano en el vientre abultado de ella.

De milagro no había perdido al bebé con el accidente.

—Solo hazlo, Elsa. Sálvate.

Con pesar, la aludida comprendió que no podría hacerlo desistir. Oculto su rostro entre sus manos para darle rienda suelta a su llanto, desesperada.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió. Hans salió rápidamente y el infectado se abalanzó sobre él, hincándole los dientes en un hombro. Elsa echó a correr ignorando la opresión en su pecho al escuchar un grito desgarrador.

Y no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Sí, este fue un drabble súper extraño. Hace tiempo F me dijo que no había nada de zombies en el fandom Helsa y ayer, viendo un corto en Youtube, se me ocurrió este pequeño desvarío. Me basé también en Guerra Mundial Z, (delicioso y sensual Brad Pitt pateando traseros zombies *w*); en fin, creo que todo el escrito es muy intuitivo en sí.

_F_: Hey, espero que esto te haya gustado; ya ni te debías de acordar de esta sugerencia. xD Con respecto a tu review de ayer, bueno honestamente no tengo idea de lo que hablas, jajajaja. Es que yo no veo MLP, aunque sé que a ti te encanta. :P Veré si luego busco esa canción que dices, pero debo escribir varias cositas pendientes antes. ;)

_B_: Gracias, a mí también me encanta ver pelear a estos dos. :D

_Lobita_: Mil gracias como siempre, chérie. Sí, la verdad es que Hoe tiene un gran don para escribir. De no ser por ella creo que muchas no nos atreveríamos a publicar por acá. :3

¡Que el Helsa los acompañe!


	65. Impresiones engañosas

Drabble inspirado en una propuesta de _Aurora_ _Auror_. ;)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Impresiones engañosas**

* * *

Enfadada, Elsa posó la mirada en el pelirrojo sentado unas cuantas mesas delante de ella, dentro de la cafetería universitaria. El muy idiota estaba riendo de lo lindo en compañía de una tipa salida de no sabía dónde. Nunca antes la había visto por allí por lo que dedujo que tal vez era de nuevo ingreso o algo así. Y ahora lo estaba agarrando del brazo con demasiada familiaridad, la muy confianzuda.

La rubia frunció el ceño mientras la analizaba de reojo. Era bonita. Cabello rojizo y sujetado en un par de trenzas que pese a ser algo infantiles, no por ello le restaban atractivo. Ojos de un tono azul verdoso y piel ligeramente bronceada en la que resaltaban algunas pecas.

Apretó los dientes y fijo sus orbes celestes en el tomo de literatura frente a si, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Era obvio que a Hans le gustaba esa joven. Por fin se había cansado de que ella lo rechazara y había decidido fijarse en alguien más. Pero no pensaba que lo hiciera tan rápido. Y mucho menos que a ella le importaría.

La amarga sensación de los celos le estrujó el corazón. ¿Por qué era tan tonta?

—Hola Elsa—alzó la vista sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre y lo vio de pie frente a su mesa. Con su amiguita al lado. Se tensó.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—preguntó con toda la frialdad que le fue posible. No podía creer que apenas el día anterior le dijera que le gustaba y ahora estuviera coqueteando en sus narices con otra. Menudo tarado.

—Sí, ella es Anna—dijo él señalando a la chica, que esbozo una leve sonrisa—. Acaba de entrar a Letras, como tú. Quería saber si podrías enseñarle la facultad. Es su primer día.

La platinada cerró una de sus manos en un puño por debajo de la mesa, indignada. ¿Todavía pretendía ese idiota que pasara el tiempo con su conquista en puerta? Seguramente que solo se acercaba por interés a él, la muy zorra…

—¡Hola!—exclamó Anna y le tomó la palma que tenía sobre su libro, estrechándosela efusivamente—¡Mucho gusto! Es genial conocerte. Mi primo me ha comentado mucho sobre ti.

Elsa parpadeó al escucharla.

—¿Primo?

—Sí, somos primos hermanos—Anna ensancho su sonrisa—. Y él habla tanto de ti que ya siento que somos amigas.

—Cállate Anna—el muchacho la miró de manera asesina y algo sonrojado.

Elsa se sintió avergonzada al instante.

—Tenías razón Hans, es muy linda—el comentario de la muchacha hizo que Elsa se ruborizara tanto como el aludido—. Elegiste bien, campeón—agregó dándole un leve codazo.

—¡Anna!—el ojiverde carraspeó incómodo y miró a Elsa, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos—Entonces… ¿me harías ese favor? Aunque entiendo si no quieres, mi prima puede llegar a ser un fastidio—la pelirroja le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Sí, no hay problema—Elsa asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa.

Debía aprender a controlar mejor esos celos.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hace mucho que _Aurorita_ me comentó que quería ver a Elsa celosa de nuevo, (con lo que me escribir que el pelirrojo sea quien se ponga en ese plan, jajaja) y ayer se dio esta ocurrencia. Pobrecita, sufriendo sin razón. LOL Así es el amor.

_Guest_: Te reconozco Ani, gracias por comentar el drabble anterior chiquilla. Que lindo que te gustara. ;D

_F_: Para que veas que sí me acuerdo de sus sugerencias... tarde pero me acuerdo. xD

_Katherine_: Ok, ya sé que también eres B. Que bueno que disfrutaras el escrito de ayer, ya hacía falta algo de zombies por aquí, jajaja.

¡Feliz mitad de semana a todos! :3


	66. Donde manda sargento

Otra bonita idea de _Kyle Westerguard_. Disfrútenla. ;)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Donde manda sargento…**

* * *

Malhumorado, Hans terminó de descargar la última de las cajas con provisiones, que serían trasladadas hasta la cocina. Bufó con cansancio. Maldita fuera la hora en que a su padre se le había metido en la cabeza mandarlo a una escuela militar. ¿En qué cabeza cabía aquello? Solo en la del viejo.

Odiaba ese lugar. Levantarse casi de madrugada todos los días y obedecer órdenes no era algo que fuera con él. Pero claro, en casa pensaban que necesitaba algo de disciplina; sobretodo todo después de su última escapada en la que había dejado su convertible rojo hecho trizas. Y ahora estaba atrapado en ese sitio infernal, donde a cada rato lo castigaban con correctivos como ese.

Una serie de pasos ligeros a sus espaldas lo pusieron alerta.

—¿Ha terminado de descargar todas las cajas, soldado?—preguntó una voz fría y musical.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una jovencita rubia e impecablemente vestida con el uniforme marcial del colegio. Misma que pese a ser por lo menos una cabeza más baja que él y de contextura delgada, imponía un aura de respeto que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Elsa D'Arendel era la hija del sargento que estaba a cargo de coordinar aquella institución y se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

A la muchacha le encantaba dar órdenes y no había nadie que se atreviera a desairarla. Tenía el porte de una reina y la frialdad de un glaciar. La había tomado contra él desde que el primer día de clases, Hans había intentado propasarse coqueteando con ella.

Contuvo otro suspiro, mirándola con seriedad.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?—inquirió la recién llegada con severidad.

Aquello era ridículo.

—Sí, señora—contestó con voz enérgica.

Maldita mocosa petulante. Solo le tenían respeto porque era hija de una figura de autoridad.

—Así me gusta—Elsa se puso las manos en las caderas y lo observó con la barbilla en alto—. Ahora, deme veinte flexiones, soldado.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabo de cargar todas esas cajas…

—Un buen soldado no discute con sus superiores—lo cortó la jovencita tajante y Hans apretó la mandíbula—. ¡Cuarenta flexiones! ¡Ahora!

A regañadientes, el cobrizo se colocó en el suelo boca abajo y comenzó a hacer los estiramientos, acompañado por la cristalina voz de la chica.

—Uno… dos… tres…

Debía convencer a su padre de que lo sacara de allí. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y pronto.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

No saben como me gusto escribir esto, la idea de mandar al pelirrojo a una escuela de militar y que Elsa pueda fastidiarlo es ideal. Hasta me dan ganas de leer un fic así... sí, leer, no escribirlo, jajajaja. ¡Ya tengo bastante que hacer! xD

_F_: Jajaja, pobre Elsa, no es bueno hacerle sentir celos... está bien, solo un poco. :P

_Katherine_: Jojojo, ¡con lo que me gustan los celos! A ver que más se me ocurre para sacarlos a relucir entre la parejita, muajajajaja.


	67. Canción

Una pequeña ocurrencia mía para alegrar el viernes. n.n

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Canción**

* * *

—Esa chica no te merece, viejo. Te dije desde el principio que no ibas a llegar a nada con ella, es fría como un glaciar. Y ahora te deja botado como si nada, que pequeña bruja.

Hans suspiró abatido, clavando sus ojos verdes en el vaso de licor que tenía frente a sí. Era tan patético. ¿Quién diría que precisamente él se encontraría allí, sufriendo por el rechazo de una mujer? Él, que solía romper los corazones de las damas en vez de que jugaran con el suyo. Aquella era una cruel broma del destino.

—Yo creo que solo tienes que darle tiempo. Elsa es muy tímida y nunca ha tenido una relación con nadie—la razonable voz de su amigo Kristoff nombrando a la causante de su desdicha, le hizo sentirse peor—. Tienes que admitir que tú no tenías la mejor reputación antes de que empezaran a salir.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Él lo hizo todo por ella!—exclamó Eugene, su mejor amigo, con indignación—¡Hasta cambio su forma de ser! ¿Y es así cómo le paga? ¡Pisoteándolo y tratándolo como una basura!—el pelirrojo hizo una mueca—Te lo digo viejo, no vale la pena que sigas lloriqueando por esa desagradecida—en contra de su voluntad, el aludido sintió que sus ojos se humedecían—. ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Deberíamos salir de aquí e ir a buscarnos unas buenas mujeres. Este lugar es deprimente.

—Eso no va a arreglar nada. Yo paso.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Kristoff.

Hans volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida, queriendo distraerse de la discusión de quienes le acompañaban. Lo único que deseaba era embriagarse para olvidarse por un rato de lo miserable que era. Como bien había dicho el rubio, nada solucionaría buscar a otras mujeres.

Él solo quería a una. La única que no podía tener.

Un sonido proveniente del frente del bar llamó su atención. El cobrizo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la joven de cabellos platinados que se encontraba allí, de pie junto al karaoke y acercándose con timidez al micrófono.

Elsa lo miró nerviosa, con las miradas del público puestas en ella.

—Yo… ahm… hola—sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia un lado del escenario, topándose con una pelirroja que en silencio trataba de darle ánimos—. Quisiera dedicarle una canción a una persona muy especial… y decirle que lo siento. Perdóname Hans, sé que te traté mal. Yo… no estaba lista para intentar algo. Pero ahora… bueno, mejor escucha…

Mientras la música empezaba a sonar, el corazón del aludido dio un vuelco.

—You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…

Ahí estaba su reina de hielo, la misma que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos, cantando solo para él. Sonrió sin poder contenerse.

—I love you baby and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm your lonely night…

Era todo lo que necesitaba para perdonarla. A fin de cuentas, la amaba más que a nadie.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Me encanta la canción de Frankie Valley, "Can't take my eyes off of you" y me dije que tenía que hacer con ella algo de la parejita. *w* Para variar, le di la vuelta a las cosas un poco e hice que nuestro idiota favorito se pusiera a sufrir un poco (y sus amigos allí, como viejas chismosas LOL). Y por supuesto, también debía lograr que Elsa se atreviera expresar sus sentimientos como mejor lo sabe hacer: cantando. n.n

Espero que hayan reconocido la canción y si no lo hicieron, ¡escúchenla! D:

_Katherine_: Trataré de hacer más drabbles como el anterior, donde Elsa tenga autoridad sobre el pelirrojo. xD

_F_: Lo sé, es divertido cuando copo de nieve tiene el control. e.e

¡Les deseo un viernes feliz! :3


	68. Debilidad

Anduve ocupadita estos días pero he vuelto con una nueva sugerencia. n.n ¡Feliz miércoles!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Debilidad**

* * *

El sonido de los grilletes al cerrarse hizo eco en la solitaria estancia. Hans dio un par de pasos atrás para contemplar a la joven inconsciente y enmascarada que tenía ante sí. La dama de hielo de Arendelle. La protectora de la ciudad que más de una vez había frustrado sus planes y que ahora tenía a su merced.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

_Blue_ _Icicle_ era una heroína poco convencional. Valerosa y ágil. Su extraño don de hielo le ayudaba a defender a los necesitados y frustrar todo tipo de crímenes. Ya los ciudadanos la reconocían por la manera en que se deslizaba en medio de torrentes helados y las extrañas nevadas que era capaz de crear en cualquier lugar.

Para todos, era su defensora y un icono al cual admirar. Para él no era más que un estorbo.

Como el magnate poderoso que era y a cargo de la Corporación Isles en Arendelle, siempre había tenido luz verde para llevar a cabo todo tipo de negocios sucios. Financiamiento de armas, tráfico de drogas, experimentos de dudosa reputación… era lo que un hombre tenía que hacer para mantenerse al mando. Todo eso inevitablemente subía los índices de criminalidad en la ciudad; pero Hans se cuidaba bien las espaldas manteniendo su reputación con falsos actos de filantropía y una fachada de ciudadano modelo.

Todo iba bien hasta que esa maldita rubia había empezado a interferir en sus planes. No lo permitiría.

Decidido, extendió su mano para alzar la delicada barbilla de la muchacha y desenmascararla, removiendo el antifaz azul oscuro que hacía juego con el traje en tonos cobalto y plateado que portaba y que resaltaba su delgada figura.

Había sido sencillo atraparla, creando un incendio en el hospital. La muy ingenua había ido a apagarlo con sus poderes y cuando las personas habían sido evacuadas, el villano había soltado el gas tóxico que provoco que se desmayara. Quién diría que la heroica reina de hielo caería tan fácil en su trampa.

Ahora la desaparecería para siempre en la clandestinidad de su guarida, no sin antes ver quien se ocultaba tras la máscara…

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y espanto al reconocerla.

Su némesis no era otra que Elsa Winters, la tímida mujercita que trabajaba como su asistente en la empresa y a la que amaba en secreto. Jamás había sospechado de ella, con su callada personalidad, los lentes que solía usar y ese moño bajo en su pelo que en conjunto la hacían parecer inofensiva.

El pelirrojo descargó un golpe contra la pared.

—¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?!—gritó con frustración—. ¡Maldita sea!

Eso lo cambiaba todo. No podía hacerle daño, incluso ahora que sabía de su doble identidad.

Furioso, tiró el antifaz al suelo y salió de la celda. Ella no tardaría en recobrar la consciencia pero seguro que al verse capturada, trataría de liberarse de las cadenas que la sujetaban a la pared.

Hans tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

No soy mucho de superhéroes pero debo admitir que me encantó escribir esto. *w* Fue una bonita sugerencia por parte de _F _para la cual me inspiré en muchas cosas.

Primero, en Spiderman, específicamente en la escena de una de sus películas en el que si no recuerdo mal, Octopus lo atrapa y lo lleva ante su mejor amigo para que se deshaga de él y este entra en shock al descubrir quien se oculta detrás de la máscara. x3 Luego en Batman, por eso de ser el protector de la ciudad; me imaginé paralelamente a Arendelle como Ciudad Gótica. xD Y por último en Superman; ya ven que Clark Kent como civil era un muchacho tímido y con lentes, y que Lex Luthor era un hombre de negocios (curiosamente, leí en Wikipedia que al principio lo mostraban pelirrojo y no calvo ;D).

¿Cuál es su veredicto? :)

_Helsa_ _fan_: ¡Hola copo de nieve! No te apures, yo también me medio desaparecí un par de días, jajaja. Sí, yo también amó la canción de "Can't take my eyes off of you"; a veces Elsa también puede ser una cretina y eso me encanta. xD

_Katherine_: Awww, gracias, siempre me halagas. *Se ruboriza* Espero que este pequeño drabble te gustara. ;)

_F_: A ver chiquilla, ¿qué te ha parecido este drabble con tu sugerencia? :D

¡Cuídense maripositas! :P


	69. Un día en la playa

Otra bonita sugerencia de _Kyle_ _Westerguard_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Un día en la playa**

* * *

Elsa levantó el balde, dejando una perfecta forma cilíndrica hecha de arena. Poco a poco el castillo que estaba construyendo comenzaba a tomar forma. Sabía que esa era una forma infantil y estúpida de divertirse, pero estando en la playa no tenía muchas opciones.

Detestaba el sol, que tanto le afectaba a su blanca y delicada piel; el calor que la exasperaba y ni se dijera del mar, al que no se atrevía a meterse por no saber nadar del todo bien.

No como su hermana, que en esos momentos se hallaba feliz entre las olas. Solo por ella había accedido a ir hasta allí.

Con ademán perfeccionista, se concentró en seguir levantando su palacio de arena. Aunque aquello fuera algo tonto, al menos la mantendría entretenida en lo que Anna disfrutaba del mar.

Una sombra surgió encima de ella y su obra de arte, provocando que alzara la mirada. Sus ojos azules se toparon con unos verdes que la observaban burlones y bufó.

—¿Qué clase de perdedora desperdicia su día en la playa haciendo castillitos de arena?—preguntó el pelirrojo que tenía en frente con sorna.

—¿Qué clase de imbécil usa las patillas así? No estamos en el siglo XIX, Westergaard—contraatacó a la defensiva; él por su parte solo sonrío de lado—. ¿Qué quieres, idiota?

Lo único que le faltaba era soportar al muchacho, del que ya tenía bastante en clases. La mala suerte debía perseguirla como para hacer que justo ese fin de semana, coincidieran en el mismo sitio. Maldito fuera él y sus ridículas patillas, que por alguna razón le sentaban bien a pesar de ser anticuadas. Y malditas fueran esas bermudas que dejaban su marcado abdomen al descubierto.

Hans dejo ver sus manos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido detrás de su espalda, mostrando un cono de helado en cada una; uno de chocolate y otro de limón.

—Pensé que tal vez te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo—le dijo arrogantemente—. Este a lo mejor—señaló el barquillo de su sabor favorito—. Es mejor que perder el tiempo aquí, ¿no crees?

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior. Amaba el chocolate casi tanto como odiaba la playa y a Hans.

—Anda, copo de nieve—le advirtió él, tendiéndole el helado correspondiente y sentándose a su lado una vez que la muchacha lo hubo tomado, con algo de sorpresa—. No tienes que agradecerme que te dedique un poco de mi tiempo—le guiño un ojo.

—Te lo acepto solo porque hace mucho calor—repuso la platinada, observándolo con recelo antes de disfrutar de aquel postre helado.

En silencio, dejo que él la mirara con esa sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba mientras la brisa alborotaba levemente el corto vestido veraniego blanco que llevaba puesto. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea ir al mar después de todo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Me encanta cuando estos dos se insultan; no sé porque. xD

_Katherine_: ¡Tengo que ver los malditos adelantos de Frozen Fever! No los he visto. D: Si tengo inspiración, tal vez haga un OS del drabble anterior. *Se prepara para ir a Youtube*

_HiCookieMonster_: Te tenía con el pendiente, jajaja. xD Que bueno que te gustara el drabble de ayer, a mí también me encantó. n.n

_F_: Lo siento, es la primera vez que oigo nombrar la serie que dices, no la conozco. Elsa como súpervillana me agrada, pero ¿qué papel jugaría el pelirrojo en esa sugerencia? ¿Sería otro villano y juntos se aliarían para hacer el mal? ¿O un superhéroe que la combate? Aunque esto último sería súper OoC.

¡No me había dado cuenta de que ya sobrepasé los 500 reviews! Es un número genial, calabacitas. *o* (Y la mejor recompensa por perder el tiempo aquí xD). La pequeña _Katherine_ fue review #500, de modo que me gustaría dedicarle un drabble. n.n A ver mariposita, ¿qué vas a querer que te escriba? Dame una sugerencia; de preferencia sencilla para no rebasar las 500 palabras. ;)

Cuídense ¡y gracias por comentar! :3


	70. Regreso

Propuesta inspirada en el prompt "libre albedrío" de _JDayC_. n.n

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Regreso**

* * *

Hans camino por las empedradas calles de Arendelle, sintiéndose como en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El ambiente de la ciudad le era familiar y acogedor al mismo tiempo. Tiempo atrás había llegado al mismo reino que intentó usurpar en calidad de sirviente, para compensar sus malvados actos.

Un año había transcurrido desde aquello y su perspectiva de las cosas había cambiado. Ya no buscaba venganza, ni ambicionaba gobernar. La Reina de las Nieves había tocado su corazón, con su manera de ser y la inocencia que conservaba aun cumpliendo con su papel de soberana. No le sorprendió demasiado encontrarse enamorado de ella. Elsa era hermosa y tenía un gran corazón.

Pero el príncipe estaba convencido de que no la merecía. Siempre terminaba destruyendo todo cuanto tocaba y no podía permitirse hacerle daño de nuevo. Nada cambiaba el hecho de que era una mala persona; ni siquiera su amor por la reina.

Otro año había transcurrido desde que eligiera alejarse. Y ahí estaba otra vez.

Los días extrañando a Elsa y las noches interminables pensando en ella lo habían vencido. Su hermana le había escrito, a pesar de los prejuicios que aún tenía en su contra, pidiéndole que regresara; pues la rubia no era la misma desde su despedida. Ni siquiera Anna era capaz de lograr que sintiera la alegría de antes. Eso, como mencionaba en su carta, era algo que únicamente podría conseguir él.

Y entonces lo había comprendido. No podía cambiar su pasado ni las cosas que había hecho, pero sí su futuro. Era dueño de su destino y lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era estar con Elsa. Y tener libertad de decidir adonde ir, era también poder quedarse donde estaba su corazón.

Sus pasos se escucharon sobre la hierba de los jardines de palacio, conforme se acercaba a la fuente en donde la joven estaba sentada.

La vio alzar la mirada hasta él y sus ojos azules se abrieron con incredulidad.

—Hans… —murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

El mencionado llegó hasta ella y le tomó una delicada mano con la suya para llevarla hasta sus labios.

—Majestad—el corazón le dio un vuelco al volver a mirar tan de cerca ese rostro de ángel que tanto lo visitaba en sueños—. No sabe cuánto ansiaba verla.

La muchacha lo observó con sus pupilas brillantes.

—Elsa—dijo el pelirrojo—, sé que me equivoqué al alejarme de ti, pero solo buscaba protegerte. Más he decidido que no voy a huir más de lo que siento. No he dejado de amarte ni un solo día desde que abandoné Arendelle. Y si me das la oportunidad, quisiera quedarme y demostrar que soy digno de ti. Incluso después de mis lamentables equivocaciones en el pasado—acarició su barbilla—. ¿Aceptarías el cortejo de un hombre que nada tiene que ofrecerte, más que su corazón y su arrepentimiento?

Una lágrima se deslizo por la pálida mejilla de la soberana.

—Sí—musitó.

Y Hans la envolvió en sus brazos.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Desde el año pasado que tenía esta propuesta pendiente y recién se me ocurrió como llevarla a cabo... o eso supongo. xD Quise usar lo del libre albedrío para reflejar justamente, que aun después de sus errores, Hans es libre de ser quien quiera ser y estar con quiere su corazón. *w* Lo sé, super cursi. Supuestamente él ha superado también su maldad y todo eso, así que esta redimido.

Espero que les haya gustado y a _JDayC_ también, si llega a pasarse por aquí. n.n

_Katherine_: ¡Ya vi los adelantes del corto! Pero de momento no me han inspirado; solo sé que quiero verlo ya. D: Y sí, a mí también me encanta que la parejita se insulte, jajajaja, ¡es su manera de demostrar que se aman! Pero oye calabacita, no leíste con atención la nota de autor de ayer. Te dije que por ser mi review #500 te has ganado un drabble. Anda, ¡dame una sugerencia! Pero que sea sencilla para que no rebase las 500 palabras :D

_F_: Ese es el problema, no veo Disney XD (la verdad no me gusta ese canal e.e), de hecho ya no veo ningún canal para niños, excepto Disney si están pasando alguna buena película. Sus series no me llaman la atención. Así que creo que me enfocaré a hacer a Elsa de supervillana y a ver de que pongo al pelirrojo. ;)

¿Ya saben que tienen que portarse mal, verdad? Vayan y sean salvajes. :3


	71. El sonido del miedo

Sugerencia de _Kyle_ _Westerguard_. Feliz lunes.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**El sonido del miedo**

* * *

Con sus pupilas azules llenas de turbación, Elsa miró al hombre que había aparecido en el umbral de la habitación en la que había despertado; una estancia elegante pero muy pequeña, en la que no había ventanas ni ningún acceso además de la entrada.

Era alto, pelirrojo y tenía unos ojos verdes que parecían acariciarla con la mirada. Se encogió cuando él avanzó hasta ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía una sonrisa torcida que no le gustaba para nada.

—Veo que has despertado, pequeña—le dijo el recién llegado con una voz grave y aterciopelada—. Bien. Ansiaba poder conversar contigo.

—¿Quién es usted?—demandó la rubia con temor—¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido a correr como cada mañana, hasta que alguien se le había acercado por la espalda oprimiendo un pañuelo contra su boca y nariz. Después todo se había vuelto negro.

—Oh, mi nombre no importa mucho—replicó el cobrizo con suavidad—. Pero tú puedes llamarme _Casanova_—rio por lo bajo.

La muchacha se quedó helada. Ahora no le quedaba dudas de que estaba frente al peligroso secuestrador del que tanto se hablaba en las noticias. Ese que raptaba bellas jovencitas de las que nada se había vuelto a saber. Sintió una oleada de pánico.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer conmigo?—preguntó en un murmullo quebrado.

La mano del sujeto se extendió hacia su pelo, tomando un mechón platinado y acariciándolo entre sus dedos.

—No tengas miedo, Elsa. Lo único que pretendo es disfrutar de tu compañía. No me gusta la soledad, ¿sabes?—su otra mano fue hasta su barbilla, sujetándola con suavidad y haciendo que clavara su vista en la de él—, es por eso que estoy buscando la amante perfecta. Todas las que he conseguido me han decepcionado hasta ahora.

La joven sintió un escalofrío.

—Pero tengo el presentimiento de que contigo será diferente—el criminal la observó con embeleso—. Eres muy bonita. Y sé que tocas el violín también—la chica no podía evitar temblar—, eso me agrada. Nunca antes había tenido una amante que tocara un instrumento tan complicado.

A esas alturas, Elsa no podía contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Se hallaba aterrorizada.

—Shhh, no, no llores—el pelirrojo secó su llanto delicadamente con un pulgar—. Vas a ser la pieza más bella de mi colección. La más valiosa entre todas las que tengo.

La risa de _Casanova_ hizo eco en la estancia como un mal presagio. Él se alejó momentáneamente para tomar un violín de la esquina de la habitación, tendiéndoselo delicadamente.

—¿Qué te parece si me deleitas con una de tus maravillosas piezas? Muero por escucharte.

Temerosa, Elsa empezó a tocar, sabiendo que era inútil gritar o tratar de escapar de allí. Solo esperaba que alguien la encontrara y la librara de las garras de ese hombre.

Su captor volvió a sonreír astutamente, como si intuyera sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Volvemos al Hans malvado, ese que nos gusta a todos. e.e Ese muchacho tiene serios problemas, mes chéries. Hace tiempo que la pequeña _Kyle_ me dijo que podía basarme en esa película con Morgan Freeman, "El coleccionista de amantes", en donde un tipo muy trastornado (Casanova) secuestra a chicas guapas porque tiene una necesidad patológica por ser amado o algo así. Y yo me dije: oye, eso me suena a cierto pelirrojo, ¡hagámoslo! e.e ¿No me dirán que no es sensual en esa loca faceta?

Pobrecita Elsa, ella siempre es la víctima de sus calculadoras acciones pero bueno, a nosotros nos encanta. xD

_F_: Ni tan raro, ya no estoy en edad de ver canales infantiles. xD Y no, no conozco el canal SyFy. D: De hecho, yo no veo mucha televisión y los canales y programas que veo son reducidos. xD Pero puedes decirme que tipo de "catástrofes" pasan por ahí para ver como meto el Helsa, jajaja.

_Katherine_: Apuntada tu sugerencia, pequeña. Ya vi el vídeo, ¡fue hermoso! xD Definitivamente tengo que adaptarlo al Helsa, lo vas a ver ahora en la semana. ;)

Cuídense y deséenme suerte porque tengo un examen de idiomas al rato... y en fin, ¡no sé que esperar! T-T ¡Nos leemos mañana!


	72. Análisis

Sugerencia hecha por _AlbaSky_. n.n

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Análisis**

* * *

—Hola, soy Baymax, tu compañero personal del cuidado de la salud.

Hans enarcó una ceja al observar con detenimiento al enorme robot inflable que tenía ante sí. Era blanco y en la parte del rostro no tenía más que dos círculos negros conectados por una línea, supuestos a ser sus ojos y boca. Resultaba tierno en cierto modo.

—Así que esto es en lo que has estado trabajando. Por eso te la has pasado encerrada aquí con ese nerd—comentó con sorna, escuchando un bufido detrás de él.

—Su nombre es Tadashi y no es ningún nerd—le espetó una joven rubia, haciendo acto de aparición a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirada poco amistosa—. ¿Estás buscando algo o solo vienes a molestar?

—Tranquilícese, Su Majestad. Solo sentía curiosidad por ver en lo que estaba metida—replico el pelirrojo con sarcasmo—. Aunque esto no es lo más impresionante que has hecho, Elsa—volvió a mirar al robot—. ¿Hace algo aparte de hablar y verse como un malvavisco?

La muchacha entorno sus ojos. No le gustaba que se burlaran de su "pequeño" invento. Estaba orgullosa de él, aunque la idea hubiera sido de su compañero, Tadashi Hamada. Ella había colaborado e incluso le había sugerido darle un aspecto más adorable, que le recordaba a los muñecos de nieve que tanto le gustaba hacer en invierno.

No dejaría que un idiota como Westergaard menospreciara su trabajo.

Decidida, le plantó un pisotón al cobrizo que provocó que se quejara de dolor y levantara su pie afectado para sobarlo, enviándole una mirada asesina. Elsa sonrió satisfecha.

—He sido alertado de tu necesidad de atención médica cuando dijiste "Owww"—habló Baymax, imitando su alarido de hacía un instante—. Voy a escanearte ahora.

En menos de un segundo, el robot cumplió con su propósito y como si de una pantalla se tratara, apareció en su abdomen la silueta de un cuerpo humano cuya área del pie se mostraba en rojo.

—Escaneo completo. Tienes una ligera inflamación en tu pie.

—No, ¿en serio?—replicó Hans con ironía—No lo habría descubierto por mi mismo. ¿Esto es lo que hace tu juguete, Elsa? ¡Es estúpido!

—Es un prototipo, todavía no está terminado. Será aún mejor cuando Tadashi le implanté las mejoras que está haciendo en su sistema—aseguró ella sin inmutarse.

—Tadashi, Tadashi, ¿por qué no te casas con Tadashi?—espetó Hans con enfado.

Estaba harto de escucharla nombrar a ese tipo y de que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. ¡Ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pelear con él!

—Tal vez lo haga—respondió ella con frialdad.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—Perfecto, son tal para cual. Dos ratas de biblioteca con la nariz pegada a una computadora—no pudo evitar que los celos hablaran por él.

—Y tú siempre serás un imbécil.

—¡Bruja!

—¡Idiota!—Elsa lo miró salir dando un portazo.

—No puedo desactivarme hasta que digas que estás satisfecho con tu cuidado.

La platinada se volvió de nuevo hacia el robot y suspiró.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Ayer _AlbaSky_ sacó a relucir la sugerencia de hacer un crossover con Grandes Héroes y de inmediato la inspiración vino a mí. *o* Adoro esa película y al buen Baymax, así que dije, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué les pareció, eh? :D Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, jajaja.

Sin embargo hace mucho que vi la película y puede que se me pasaran un par de cosas, traté de mantenerme fiel a la manera de hablar del robot y todo eso. No sé, siento que en un mundo contemporáneo nuestra rubia favorita bien podría ser una geniecillo de la robótica o algo así, ella es muy inteligente y seguro no le molestaría encerrarse a trabajar en sus proyectos y todo eso. Siento que se llevaría bien con Tadashi (y nunca está de más incluir a quien sea que pueda provocar los celos del pelirrojo, muajajajaja).

_Katherine_: Acabas de darme otra gran idea con lo poner a Elsa malvada. Ya la he puesto así en OS's y en un three-shot, pero creo que en mis drabbles nunca. Me encantará pensar en eso y más si se pone de bitch con Hans, jojojojo. Por lo pronto, mañana se viene ya el drabble que te prometí, pequeña. :3

_F_: Hans se ve genial en cualquier faceta malvada. Busqué "Sharknado" en Google aunque lamentó decir que no se me ocurrió nada, no sé, mis musas andan enfocándose en otras cosas. xD De todos modos todavía me quedan un par de sugerencias tuyas, así que mejor veo que puedo hacer con ellas. ;)

¡Sean felices!


	73. Discreción

Para _Katherine_, espero te guste, calabacita. n.n

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Discreción**

* * *

Estaban rodeados. Y aquel centro comercial era el único lugar que ella y sus compañeros tenían para resguardarse. Quienes pensaban que las cosas para los superhéroes eran sencillas se encontraban muy equivocados.

A partir de que su centro de operaciones fuera tomado por la organización enemiga, no les había quedado más remedio que asumir sus identidades como civiles y ocultarse en un sitio concurrido como aquel, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirles. Era una situación de alto riesgo.

Elsa frunció el ceño cuando divisó a uno de los sujetos que les perseguían, desde la escalera eléctrica en la que se encontraba bajando. Por supuesto, nadie reconocería a la poderosa _Dama_ _de_ _Hielo_ mientras continuara comportándose como la joven tranquila y de apariencia normal que no mostraba sus poderes de nieve. Sin embargo, los hombres del bando contrario habían mostrado ser un poco más astutos de lo que se esperaba. Y aquel en especial empezaba a observar en su dirección.

De inmediato pero sin mostrar preocupación, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo que estaba de pie detrás de ella. Por la expresión en sus ojos verdes, supo que él también se había dado cuenta del inconveniente con el que se habían topado.

—Bésame—le dijo firmemente, provocando que la observara con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué?—la rubia se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante su reacción.

Hans no le agradaba mucho, ni siquiera como el _Halcón_ _Rojo_ que combatía valerosamente al crimen. El tipo era muy arrogante y en ese instante, también estaba demostrando ser muy poco intuitivo.

—A las personas les incomodan las muestras públicas de afecto—explicó fríamente.

—Exactamente—replicó él frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Intempestivamente, Elsa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos haciendo que se inclinara hacia ella y se paró en la punta de sus pies para presionar sus labios contra los suyos, moviéndolos suavemente. No tardó en sentir como Hans le correspondía tras unos segundos, reponiéndose de lo inesperado del contacto.

Un instante después rompió el beso, sintiéndose aliviada al comprobar que el espía había desviado su mirada, al igual que la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

De manera altanera, volvió a darle la espalda a Hans al tiempo que terminaban de descender por la escalera.

—¿Demasiado incómodo?—preguntó con indiferencia.

Él se abstuvo de responder, fijando su vista en la nuca de su compañera, donde se podía apreciar el inicio de su trenza francesa. Ni en sus más alocadas fantasías hubiera podido concebir que la soberbia e impasible _Dama_ _de_ _Hielo_ se le acercara de aquel modo, aunque fuera solo por una treta para pasar desapercibidos.

Por breves segundos se había perdido en la calidez de aquel beso, que había sido mejor de lo imaginado. Y vaya que en sus sueños había ocurrido infinidad de veces.

Claro que ella no tenía porque enterarse de eso.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Aquí está el pequeño drabble que le prometí a _Katherine_, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. ;) Para quienes no comprendieran mucho de lo que trataba, me basé en una escena que ella me mostró, de una película en donde el Capitán América y la Viuda Negra se besan en un centro comercial justamente para pasar desapercibidos de los malos que los buscan. xD No fui nada original y prácticamente escribí lo mismo, pero dejando a nuestra parejita como protagonista. ._.

¿Y qué me dicen de los nombres como superhéroes? xD Ya les he dicho que no soy buena nombrando cosas y fueron los que se me ocurrieron para que encajaran más o menos con sus personalidades.

_Katherine_: Servida señorita, que bueno que te gustara el drabble de ayer. n.n

_F_: Ojalá pronto puedas ver Grandes Héroes, estoy segura de que te va a encantar. ;D

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	74. Cuarenta y veinte

Pequeña ocurrencia de parte mía.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Cuarenta y veinte**

* * *

Suspirando, Hans apartó su vista del ventanal que daba hacia los jardines. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir de su habitación, pues como invitado que era, lo correcto sería agradecer y convivir con sus anfitriones, que en esos momentos almorzaban al aire libre.

Se colocó frente al espejo para terminar de arreglar su cabello pelirrojo. Aun con cuarenta años recién cumplidos conservaba el atractivo que lo había caracterizado de joven, resaltado gracias a su barba rojiza y la vivacidad de sus ojos verdes. Nunca se había casado; era un mujeriego empedernido y juraba que no estaba en su naturaleza el entregarse a una sola mujer. Para su desgracia el amor le había llegado muy tarde y en la persona de quien menos se esperaba.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, al ver a una muchacha de cabellos platinados y ojos azules que le sonreía levemente.

—Papá me ha mandado a ver si necesitas algo. Todos te estamos esperando en el jardín.

—Voy enseguida—dijo con tanta frialdad como le era posible.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar en la misma habitación que la rubia. Elsa se encontraba en sus veintes y sin darse cuenta le había robado el corazón y el pensamiento. Pero no era correcto verla de aquella manera.

Era demasiado joven y para colmo, hija de su mejor amigo, mismo que lo había invitado una temporada a su casa de campo sin sospechar de los sentimientos que guardaba hacia su primogénita. La misma chiquilla a la que solía sentar en sus rodillas para leerle historias y a la que le había enseñado a montar a caballo.

La misma en la que no dejaba de pensar desde que se habían vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo; ya ella convertida en toda una mujer.

Hans tenía edad suficiente como para ser su padre. Era una locura enamorarse de ella.

—¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo?—le preguntó Elsa acercándose—¿Es por lo de ayer? Te dije que estaba bien…

—No—dijo él con reproche—, no lo estaba. No debí haberte besado, perdí el control y te pido perdón por eso—la ojiazul parpadeó, confusa—. No está bien que me acerque a ti de esa forma, soy muy mayor para ti.

—A mí no me importa la edad que tengas—Elsa bajo la mirada, ruborizándose—. Yo… siempre te he admirado muchísimo y ahora… siento algo…

—No, Elsa—insistió el cobrizo—, tú deberías estar con alguien de tu edad. Solo estás confundida…

La aludida se paró en las puntas de sus pies y le beso la mejilla.

—No quiero estar con nadie de mi edad. Quiero estar contigo. Me gusta todo de ti, tu madurez, tu inteligencia, hasta tu arrogancia—sonrió con dulzura—. Tú eres el hombre de quien estoy enamorada. Nada va a cambiar eso, Hans Westergaard.

Silenciosamente salió de la habitación. Él sintió que el mundo se había detenido.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¿A poco no es genial imaginarse al pelirrojo madurito? xD Seguro se vería muy sexy. e.e

Tenía que escribir una escena como esta, no sé, simplemente apareció en mi cabeza y ya sabemos que el Helsa queda bien en todas sus formas, así que dije, ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo dicen que para el amor no hay edad. ;)

_Katherine_: Que lindo que te gustara el drabble de ayer, pequeña. n.n

_F_: Corrección, ¡26 drabbles para llegar a los 100! D: Tamaña obsesión con el Helsa que tengo. Después del centésimo creo que me tomaré una pequeña pausa para hacer otras cosas.

Ya mañana es viernes y toca drabble con una Elsa muy mala que sé que a todos les encantará. Cuídense. :3


	75. Amenaza

Idea cortesía de _Katherine_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Amenaza**

* * *

Hans sonrió de manera torcida al plantarse ante la jovencita frente a él. La había descubierto. Ahora no le cabían dudas de porque la reservada y callada princesa de Arendelle se mantenía siempre tan distante y fría.

Había estado observándola muy atentamente desde su arribo a las Islas del Sur. La adolescente de tan solo quince años había llegado junto con sus padres para asistir a la boda de uno de sus hermanos mayores. Esa muchachita algún día habría de ser reina, de modo que pensó que sería buena idea encandilarla para asegurar su futuro como gobernante y no quedarse en esas repugnantes islas.

Pero la mocosa era difícil, siempre lo ignoraba o lo rechazaba educadamente para estar a solas. Así que la había seguido hasta un rincón apartado de los jardines. Las flores se habían cubierto de escarcha y ella jugaba con algo que flotaba entre sus manos. Un copo de nieve.

—De modo que es por esto por lo que es tan misteriosa, Alteza.

Elsa lo miró con frialdad.

—No conviene que nadie más lo averigüe, ¿cierto?—el pelirrojo avanzó astutamente hacia ella, quien ni se inmutó—. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, princesa. Aunque para ser justos—colocó una mano enguantada sobre su pálida mejilla—, mi silencio debe obtener algo a cambio, ¿no cree?

Repentinamente sintió un ardor en el rostro. No había visto venir la diminuta estalactita de hielo que se había clavado en el muro de piedra junto a él. Desconcertado, se llevó la mano al pómulo y tocó el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de ahí.

—Usted va a guardar el secreto, príncipe Hans, si sabe que es lo que le conviene.

—¿Qué…?—no pudo completar la pregunta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Una capa de hielo lo aprisionó en su lugar, impidiéndole moverse.

Elsa sonrió de lado. Su mano helada se cerró sobre su mandíbula, hincándole sus finos dedos en las mejillas y haciéndole daño. El cobrizo se estremeció.

—¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida como para dejarme intimidar por ti?—le preguntó con desdén, alzando su barbilla—Tú no puedes compararte conmigo, Hans. Te dije que te alejaras de mí. Ahora sabes mi secreto—el aludido jadeo al sentir como el hielo le quemaba y el descenso de la temperatura—. Habría sido mejor para ti que no indagaras de más.

El muchacho la miró desafiante a pesar de que había comenzado a tiritar.

—L-le d-diré… a t-todos…—su débil amenaza fue interrumpida por la risa femenina.

—¿Y quién te va a creer? No eres nadie, Hans. Eres y siempre serás patético—el hielo se quebró haciéndolo caer al suelo. Gruñó de dolor cuando otra ráfaga helada lo golpeó en un costado, dejándolo sin aire—. Por eso eres el último de tus hermanos.

La princesa pasó por encima de él, sonriendo con desdén y alejándose. Parecía que iba a pasarlo muy bien los siguientes días, atormentando al principito. Sería más divertido que hacerlo con su hermana.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Vamos copo de nieve, enséñale a ese pelirrojo del mal lo que eres capaz de hacer. e.e

Esa Elsa es una niña mala, mis panquecitos. El muy ingenuo creía que se iba a poder aprovechar de ella y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó. Sobra decir que los siguientes días, fue sometido a un intenso y frío bullying por parte de la princesita... literalmente. xD Jajaja, adoro cuando ella se pone en plan de bitch.

¿Qué piensan ustedes?

_Katherine_: No sé pequeña, la idea de ayer surgió repentinamente. Así pasa con muchas de las que tengo; a veces vienen por una canción, una imagen o hasta una frase o palabra. En el caso de la de ayer no recuerdo si alguna de estas cosas la desató, pero me alegra que la disfrutaran. :3

_F_: Oh sí, Hans sería demasiado sexy aunque pasara el tiempo. *o*

¡Feliz fin de semana a todos!


	76. Extorsión

Drabble inspirado en una sugerencia de _F_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Extorsión**

* * *

—¡Más le vale que reúna todo el dinero, infeliz! ¡O le aseguro que no volverá a ver a su hija!—exclamó Hans con furia—¡Se le está acabando el tiempo!

Colgó el teléfono con un golpe seco y miró a la muchacha rubia sentada frente a él, con una expresión fría en sus ojos azules.

—No va a funcionar, Elsa—manifestó, mostrando algo de exasperación en su mirada esmeralda—, tu padre sigue desconfiando. Sabe que hay algo que está mal aquí.

—Maldito viejo—espetó la joven con fastidio.

Cruzó sus delgadas piernas mientras adoptaba un semblante pensativo, frunciendo sus finos labios. Estaba harta de su padre y de la presión a la que la sometía, como director de una de las empresas más importantes de Noruega. Siempre le insistía en que ella sería quien se hiciera cargo de Arendelle Corp cuando él se retirara.

Pero ella no quería eso. Ella solo quería vivir su vida sin que le dijeran que hacer. Odiaba a Adgar por interponerse en sus planes.

De modo que se había decidido a escapar de su control para siempre y de paso darle una lección, mortificándolo. Llevaba meses planeando meticulosamente su falso secuestro junto a su novio, un muchacho con tan pocos escrúpulos como ella y a quien su familia no conocía.

El plan era pedirle a su padre una cantidad considerable de dinero, con la que les fuera posible largarse del país sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero el muy maldito ponía demasiadas largas para entregarles el rescate.

Y eso era un problema.

—Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de esto—dijo Hans después de soltar un largo suspiro—, nos estamos arriesgando demasiado.

La blonda hizo un mohín y se levantó de su lugar para sentarse en su regazo. El pelirrojo generalmente no era de acobardarse, pero aquel asunto le estaba agotando la paciencia y a veces se sentía tentado a echarse atrás. Por suerte ella sabía cómo convencerlo.

—Solo tienes que presionarlo más—le dijo con suavidad mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y acercaba su rostro al suyo—, estoy segura de que está por ceder. El viejo no tiene tanto carácter como te imaginas.

Posó sus rojos labios sobre los de Hans y acto seguido lo besó con pasión, siendo correspondida fervientemente. Las manos masculinas aferraron su cintura para incrementar la cercanía.

Se separaron solo cuando el aire se hizo indispensable.

—Hay que enviarle otra prueba de que estás hablando muy en serio—Elsa tomó una venda que se hallaba cerca del sofá donde estaban y la colocó alrededor de sus ojos—. Tómame otra fotografía. Veremos si el idiota de mi padre sigue negándose a cooperar.

Hans se aprestó a seguir sus indicaciones. Esa mujer lo volvía loco y a su lado nada le importaba. Haría lo que fuera por ella.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola maripositas, comenzamos la semana con esta interesante idea que _F_ hizo hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, y en la que básicamente nuestra parejita tenía que ser un par de chicos malos. Me encanta cuando se unen para mortificar a alguien más, jajaja. n.n

¿Saben? Voy a tomarme un descanso de esto de los drabbles. Ya casi termino con las sugerencias que tenía pendientes (hay un par que por falta de inspiración no podré hacer, ya que no encuentro como abordarlas; lo siento _F_, son tuyas T-T); así que de momento no estaré aceptando más. D: Últimamente he andado un poco atorada de tiempo y necesito enfocarme en un pequeño trabajo que tengo por ahora, además del long-fic y un proyectito que le prometí a _The_ _Lonely_ _Frozen_ _Wolf_.

Estaré un poco más ausente del fandom pero no se preocupen, no desapareceré por completo. xD Eso sí, como mucho, está sección continuará actualizándose hasta la próxima semana y después de eso se viene el hiatus. Espero no les moleste. :)

_Katherine_: Me alegra haber alegrado tu día, pequeña. :) Me encanta que nuestra querida rubia sea mala y más si es a expensas de Hans, jajajaja.

_F_: ¿Otra sugerencia? Ay Yisus, vas a desbordar mi lista. xD Pero me gusta la idea de una Anna mala y caprichosa, fastidiando al pobre copo de nieve; a lo mejor la uso para otra cosa que no sea un drabble, ya veremos. ;)

_luna_: Gracias por tu review, lamento no poder tomar tu sugerencia (por lo que ya anuncié arriba); es que aparte hace mucho que vi "EODLG" y no estoy muy familiarizada con todos los personajes, así que la que mencionas no me inspira mucho. Yo escribo Helsa más que nada. D: Pero sí se me llega a ocurrir algo, lo pongo por aquí. ;)

_Helsa_ _fan_: Jajajaja, Elsa es la mejor cuando se pone en su plan de bitch, ¡simplemente la adoro! xD

Que tengan un día genial. ;)


	77. Expectativas

Sugerencia super azucarada de _Black- Rock- Shooter XD_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Expectativas**

* * *

Intranquila, Elsa camino de un lado a otro en su estudio, con sus facciones contraídas en un rictus nervioso. Después de la visita que el médico real le había hecho el día anterior, no le cabía ninguna duda de lo que estaba sucediéndole. Los mareos constantes, las náuseas, incluso los cambios de humor…

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto y pelirrojo, y ella se detuvo abruptamente en su andar.

—¿Querías verme?—preguntó Hans observándola inquisitivamente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Desde ayer estás muy extraña—su esposo tomó asiento en el diván de la estancia, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de ella—, ¿vas a contarme por qué? ¿O congelarás de nuevo mis piernas?—sonrió socarronamente, al recordar como el día anterior la rubia había hecho tal cosa, tomándolo por sorpresa con un enfado repentino.

Hacía semanas que su querida mujer experimentaba unos cambios muy raros en cuanto a su carácter, que más que enfadarlo lo tenían muy intrigado y de vez en cuando hasta lo divertían, para exasperación de la reina.

Elsa tomó aire y lo soltó pesadamente.

—Estoy embarazada.

Hans se quedó estático en su lugar, atónito ante las palabras que acababa de oír. Embarazada. Su esposa estaba embarazada. Parpadeó, asimilando el mensaje y sintiendo como su estupefacción era reemplazada por algo más profundo. Emoción.

—Vamos a tener un bebé—lentamente se levantó de su lugar—¡Vamos a ser padres!

Impulsivamente, acortó la distancia entre él y la joven para tomarla entre sus brazos, levantándola brevemente del suelo y oprimiéndola contra su pecho.

Un hijo era lo único que necesitaban para completar su felicidad. Un varón que fuera su primogénito. O mejor aún, una niña que fuera igual a Elsa. Que tuviera su pelo y los mismos ojos azules…

El sollozo proveniente de la blonda lo hizo bajar la mirada para verla, desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó—¿No estás feliz?

—Tengo miedo—confesó ella—, ¿y qué si no soy una buena madre? ¿Y si hereda mis poderes? No quiero que este bebé se sienta tan asustado como yo—la temperatura descendió en la habitación.

Hans la guio de vuelta al sofá, alzándola para colocarla en su regazo.

—Estoy seguro de que serás una maravillosa madre—le dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla, para hacer que lo mirara—, eres una buena mujer. Noble, bondadosa, inteligente y con un gran corazón—secó una lágrima con su pulgar enguantado—, y si este pequeño nace con tu don—puso una de sus palmas encima de su todavía plano vientre—, estaremos ahí para que no se sienta solo. No tiene porque sentirse asustado. Tú ya sabes cómo controlarlo, ¿recuerdas?

—El amor descongela—musitó Elsa, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Exacto—Hans le besó la frente con delicadeza y estrechó el abrazo en el que la tenía atrapada—. No tengas miedo. Yo estaré allí con ambos.

El ambiente volvió a la normalidad. Y ella supo que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Otra sugerencia que tenía guardada desde hace años. Elsa anunciando que está embarazada en el universo canon, necesitábamos algo de azúcar después de lo malvada que fue en los drabbles anteriores. Por supuesto que vamos a obviar el arranque psicótico que tuvo Hans al final de la película. LOL

Veo que algunas se alarmaron por mi anuncio de ayer. Como dije, esta sección se va quedar en hiatus un tiempecito a partir de esta o la próxima semana, pero no entren en pánico. Por aquí van a seguir viendo actualizaciones de "Pasión de Invierno" y el fic que estoy haciendo con _Hoe_... (aunque claro, que este se puede tardar, vamos a paso de tortuga xD). Me he propuesto terminar mi long-fic este mismo año y por las ramitas de Olaf, ¡juro que lo haré! e.e

_Katherine_: Cuando la parejita se alía para hacer el mal, muchas cosas geniales suelen suceder. xD Pero no te apures chiquilla, ya viste que no voy a dejar mi long-fic, ¡así que nada de ataques! Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. :3

_Helsa fan_: Gracias por la comprensión. El espíritu Helsa sigue todavía por todo lo alto y no lo pienso desaprovechar. ;)

_F_: Paciencia, que lo mejor en mi historial Helsa está por venir. ;)

¡Cuídense mucho!


	78. Acoso

Idea original.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Acoso**

* * *

_Elsa D'Arendel ha pasado de estar en una relación a estar soltera. _

Sus ojos verdes se entornaron con peligrosidad al leer aquella información en Facebook. Una notificación le avisó que el estado había cambiado y por centésima vez, volvió a refrescar la página para observar la biografía de la muchacha.

_A Anna D'Arendel le gusta esto._

Hans apretó los dientes sintiendo como la sangre le hervía del enfado. Esa pequeña sabandija. ¿De modo que iba a en serio con lo de terminar? Y él que había hecho como si estuviera bromeando cuando aquella mañana, le dijo que tenían que hablar.

Al "me gusta" de su ex-cuñada se le unieron otros más; todos de amigos de Elsa. Malditos fueran todos.

Que le cortaran las bolas si no eran ellos los que le metían ideas en la cabeza a su copo de nieve. Por eso lo había dejado. Las razones por las que ella le había reclamado en ocasiones anteriores solo eran excusas para encubrirlos.

¿Qué tenía de malo que fuera demasiado sobreprotector? Lo único que quería era que no le pasara nada; no era como si no la dejara respirar o hacer lo que quisiera, como tanto alegaba la joven. ¿Qué si era celoso? Solo defendía lo que era suyo, en especial de todos esos idiotas que sabía muy bien, lo envidiaban por salir con la fría e inalcanzable _Reina de Hielo_ de la preparatoria.

No había explicación válida. Era inaudito que lo botara. La quería tanto.

El corazón se le encogió conforme navegaba entre las fotografías de su querida princesa. No se había demorado nada en quitar todas aquellas en las que aparecieran juntos. Por lo visto estaba decidida a olvidarse de lo que tenían hasta entonces.

Pero que ni creyera que se iba a deshacer de él tan fácilmente. No señor, ya la convencería de regresar a su lado. No la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. Sería peor que incluso antes de que fueran novios, cuando la rubia lo odiaba y Hans la seguía a todas partes, para que donde quiera que se encontrara no tuviera más remedio que cruzarse consigo.

Volvió a refrescar la página y vio que había cambiado su foto de perfil. Aquella en la que posaba tan sonriente y él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, había sido reemplazada por una en la que estaba sola, con sus enormes ojos azules cubiertos por un par de gafas de sol y su impecable trenza francesa bajando por uno de sus hombros. El pelirrojo apretó sus puños sobre el teclado de la computadora.

Una ansiedad lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar en su, ahora, ex-novia. Si no lo aceptaba de nuevo, no sabía que iba a hacer. No podía estar sin ella; no sabía cómo.

Volvió a actualizar su Facebook.

Pero de su cuenta corría que Elsa le diera otra oportunidad. Nadie dejaba a Hans Westergaard. Sobretodo cuando se había enamorado de verdad.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esto se me ocurrió ayer, con un Hans un poco desubicado. Lo de siempre, vaya. xD Sé que no debería, pero me da risa imaginármelo checando obsesivamente el Facebook de su amada. Siempre le queda bien ese toque medio psicótico que todos amamos de él, jajaja.

_F_: "Hiatus" es lo que se dice cuando uno deja de actualizar un fanfic (o un blog o algo así) temporalmente. n.n

_Katherine_: Bueno, gracias de nuevo. xD Y sí, coincido en que es genial ver momentitos Helsa tiernos, mañana les traigo uno antes de que esta sección se tome sus vacaciones. ;)

¡Feliz mitad de semana a todos! :D


	79. Pesadilla

Feliz jueves. :)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Pesadilla**

* * *

Anna se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su hermana, alerta ante los suaves sollozos que provenían del interior. Impávida, observó la escena que se vislumbraba dentro. Distinguió la silueta alta y de cabellos cobrizos sentada en el borde de la cama y cuyos brazos envolvían protectoramente la figura menuda de la reina, acurrucada en su regazo.

Elsa ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello del pelirrojo y se aferraba a su camisa de dormir con manos temblorosas. En la oscuridad pudo escuchar sus leves susurros.

—Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa—murmuraba la joven con miedo—… le congelé el corazón… la maté…

—Shhh—la acalló Hans meciéndola suavemente—… tranquila. Ya pasó. Fue solo un sueño.

—No—replicó Elsa con la voz entrecortada—, fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa… mi culpa…

La princesa sintió una opresión en su pecho. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Su hermana aparentaba estar bien la mayoría del tiempo pero en el fondo, todavía no superaba el haberla herido involuntariamente en el pasado. Vivía con miedo y a Anna le dolía verla así.

—¡Estaba muerta!—exclamó la rubia y las paredes empezaron a cubrirse con una capa de escarcha—¡Yo la maté! Soy un monstruo…

Las palabras murieron en otro sollozo amargo. El muchacho la apretó con más fuerza en medio de su abrazo y una de sus manos le acarició el pelo con delicadeza.

—No eres un monstruo, Elsa. Jamás podrías serlo—le dijo con ternura—. Lo que pasó antes no es tu culpa. Fue mía—besó la sien de la platinada—. Y tú eres tan distinta a mí, Elsa. Eres noble, inocente y generosa. Embelleces todo lo que tocas; aun cuando yo lo he destruido—los ojos verdes adquirieron una expresión de remordimiento—, jamás le harías daño a nadie a propósito. Tu hermana lo sabe y te ama.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a la soberana. Hans volvió a tenderla sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre ella para arroparla.

—Duérmete. Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí—la monarca cerró los ojos mientras él movía delicadamente su flequillo con los dedos y depositaba otro beso en su frente, al tiempo que la escarcha desaparecía.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Anna al levantar la cabeza, pero no hizo ademán de moverse de donde estaba. La menor le echó un último vistazo a la blonda, que volvía a dormir apaciblemente, antes de volver por donde había venido en silencio.

En la vida podría perdonar al príncipe por el daño que les había hecho, incluso cuando había vuelto para servir en el palacio como castigo por sus malas acciones.

No obstante y aunque le pesara, tenía que admitir que los sentimientos que había desarrollado por Elsa eran sinceros y que poco a poco estaba logrando lo que ni siquiera ella había logrado por completo.

Él sabía bien como disipar el miedo que sentía la Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir excepto que si no fuera por momentos fluffy Helsa como este, mi rutina sería gris. ¿Alguien quiere subir algo fluffy de estos dos, por favor? Me alegrarían tanto el fin de semana. xD

_Katherine_: De acuerdo, Facebook ha arruinado muchas vidas. xD Demonios, ya me imaginé lo del chat en grupo, jajajaja. ¡Mis musas no paran!

_F_: Sip, amamos a ese pequeño y demente pelirrojo psicótico. n.n

laloo: Por favor, dime que no estás bromeando. No juegues con mi corazoncito Helsa de esa forma. D: Porque juro que si eso es verdad, no sé... me sentiré como en una nube por tanta alegría. T-T Ya no solo por la segunda parte sino por lo demás que mencionas, ¿de verdad habrá Helsa?


	80. Reencuentro

Para _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_. Drabble basado en su oneshot, "Cazador Cazado". (Si no lo han leído, ¡léanlo!)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Reencuentro**

* * *

El intenso clima de la taiga siberiana continuaba siendo tan inclemente como lo recordaba hacía un año. Aunque todos coincidieron en que era una locura volver allí, después de ser rescatado de milagro en parajes tan inhóspitos, Hans se había hecho el propósito de regresar al sitio en donde su vida había cambiado por completo.

Estar cerca de la muerte una vez le había hecho apreciar las cosas que antes no respetaba. Se había dado cuenta del valor de la naturaleza y de lo egoísta que había sido en sus acciones, al insistir en cazar por codicia y no por auténtica necesidad.

Se había enamorado del misterioso espíritu del bosque que acechaba en aquellos rincones misteriosos. Y siempre había guardado la esperanza de encontrarle de nuevo.

Avanzando entre la nieve, observó con cautela los pinos que se alzaban a su alrededor y la escasa luz del sol que cada vez era menos. Llevaba consigo un arma para defenderse en caso de emergencia, aunque estaba seguro de que no sería necesario.

Cada vez la sentía más cerca.

Una sombra entre la vegetación lo alteró repentinamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

—¿Elsa?—preguntó en un murmullo entre emocionado y anhelante.

Como si respondiera a su llamado, la delgada silueta de una joven ataviada con pieles y el pelaje de un tigre blanco sobre sus hombros, apareció andando hacia él con paso firme y elegante. El cráneo disecado de felino que portaba sobre su cabeza era tal y como lo recordaba, y dejaba al descubierto sus labios rojos y sus profundos ojos azules.

El cazador avanzó a su encuentro, ansioso por tocar esa piel que tanto lo tentaba en sus sueños y por probar de nuevo su boca, para convencerse de que no la había soñado.

Su hermosa tigresa estaba de nuevo frente a él.

—Volviste—dijo ella con su voz cristalina y a Hans le pareció el sonido más precioso del mundo—. ¿Has regresado para seguir dañando el bosque? ¿Buscas de nuevo domar a la bestia?

—No podría volver a cometer los errores de antes. Tú me enseñaste lo valiosa que es la Naturaleza.

El pelirrojo extendió sus manos para remover con delicadeza, aquella máscara que ocultaba los rasgos de la mujer que amaba. Su rostro continuaba siendo tan blanco como la nieve y tan bello que le quitaba el aliento.

—He regresado por ti, Elsa. Quiero estar a tu lado—dejó la cabeza disecada en el suelo para acunar las mejillas de la joven con sus manos.

—Mi vida como guardiana del bosque no es fácil. Siempre habrá peligros que amenacen con destruir su paz.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Inclinándose sobre la muchacha, presionó su boca contra la suya, atrapando por fin esos labios que tanto añoraba desde hacía meses y acariciando el interior con su lengua. Elsa le devolvió el gesto con fervor.

Esta vez no dejaría escapar a su presa.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Lo prometido es deuda lobilla y aprovechando que fuiste mi flamante review 600, he aquí el pequeño drabble basado en tu bello oneshot. Espero que te haya gustado. ;)

Mariposillas, estoy pletórica, feliz, emocionada, miles de adjetivos más, porque ayer ya fui al cine a ver "Frozen Fever", (vaya, que fui a ver más el corto que la película en si xD) y no saben que emoción. Creo que ni mi pequeña prima la pasó tan bien como yo, jajaja. Ventajas de tener familiares pequeños para ir a ver una cinta infantil. LOL

Ver a Elsa enfermita y estornudando es adorable, la canción fue fenomenal y definitivamente tengo que escribir algo con los pequeños snowgies que aparecieron en el corto. Lo mejor es que mi amado pelirrojo sí apareció, aunque fuera como por solo tres segundos. xD ¡Pero salió y lo amé! Y ya mejor no digo nada por si alguien más no lo ha visto. Quienes sí lo vieron díganme, ¿están tan emocionados como yo? :D

_Guest_: Gracias por tus palabras. n.n

_Katherine_: Una vez más, gracias pequeña. Y sí, tanto me gustó la idea de un chat en grupo que ya ves que subí otra pequeña locura. xD

_Anielha_: Te reconocería donde fuera Ani, pero bueno, aprovecho para responderte aquí. Sé que te encanta lo canon y no sé, tal vez algún día tomé esa típica idea del fandom de hacer al pelirrojo como sirviente. ;)

_F_: Es cierto, habrá Frozen 2. :D Así que voy a decirles a todos lo que le comenté a alguien por MP, ¡hay que mandar todas nuestras energías positivas al Universo para que en esa secuela haya Helsa!

Cuídense criaturas y que el Helsa vaya con ustedes. ;D


	81. Bienvenida

Drabble por sugerencia de _rosalinda1601_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Bienvenida**

* * *

Hans observó con algo de pena el rostro de su esposa, cuyas delicadas facciones estaban contraídas en un rictus de dolor. Su frente nívea brillaba por la transpiración y su pequeña mano aferraba la suya con fuerza. Él extendió su mano gruesa para retirar el flequillo rubio que caía sobre sus ojos, dándole una mirada comprensiva.

Los ojos azules de la joven se cruzaron con los de él, devolviéndole la misma expresión por breves segundos.

—Puje, señora Westergaard. Ya casi termina—la indicación del doctor frente a ella acabó por romper el contacto visual entre ambos, volviendo a la labor del parto.

Elsa estaba exhausta. Aquel era su primer embarazo y así como anhelaba el momento de dar a luz, también temía el sufrimiento que sentía en aquel instante. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, pujo con todas sus fuerzas, liberando un grito que resonó en las paredes de aquella estancia del hospital.

Un llanto de bebé inundó la habitación al tiempo que el médico sostenía un pequeño cuerpecito entre sus manos.

—Es una niña—anunció satisfecho, mientras era asistido por una de las enfermeras a su lado.

Tras ser revisada y limpiada adecuadamente, la pequeña fue depositada en los brazos de su madre, que la observó con felicidad. Hans contempló con embeleso el diminuto cuerpecito de su hija y la ligera matita de pelo rubio que cubría parte de su cabeza. Su piel era suave y tan blanca como la de su mujer.

Acercó el dedo índice para acariciar con cuidado la mejilla de su primogénita, casi como si temiera que la fuera a romper con su contacto. Le parecía tan frágil y delicada.

—Es hermosa—murmuró Elsa con sus orbes cerúleos brillando de alegría.

—Lo es—coincidió el pelirrojo.

Su hija era la criatura más bella que habían mirado sus ojos. Lo era tanto como su esposa y juró para sus adentros que jamás dejaría de protegerlas.

Besó con agradecimiento una de las sienes de Elsa, mientras ella le hablaba a la bebé.

—Bienvenida, Idún—le dijo con cariño.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto, así todo dulce. n.n

Les tengo una mala noticia, maripositas. Para quienes siguen "Pasión de Invierno", el capítulo 11 se retrasará hasta el próximo mes, ya que estoy bien atorada con él y no puedo escribir bajo presión. D: He decidido aprovechar lo que queda de Marzo para tratar de terminar el pequeño fic que le prometí a la lobilla, entre otras cosas que no tienen que ver con el fandom (son buenas noticias para ti, loba xD). Pero no se me vayan a acelerar, porque mi longfic se termina este año a como de lugar. e.e

_Katherine_: Awwww, "Frozen Fever" fue simplemente un corto maravilloso en todos sus detalles. *w*

_F_: Eso pequeña, eso, ¡a mentalizarse para atraer el Helsa en la secuela! *w*

Ya esta semana es la última de drabbles antes del hiatus, ¡así que disfrútenlos!


	82. Miradas

Drabble inspirado por sugerencia de Chikaalien.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Miradas**

* * *

Los acordes de aquella animada canción de rock n' roll llenaban por completo el auditorio de la escuela. Era el baile de graduación. Las brillantes crinolinas de los vestidos de las chicas se balanceaban al compás de la música, tocada por el grupo de rockabilly que permanecía en el escenario.

La generación de estudiantes del año 1956 iba a recordar por mucho tiempo aquel instante.

Elsa le dirigió una leve sonrisa a su pareja al terminar el baile, sin sentirse tan entusiasmada como debería. Desde luego, no podía negar que en cierta manera la estaba pasando bien. Se encontraba con un chico agradable y atento. Aquel vestido azul con escote de corazón y falda amplia; muy acorde a la moda de la época, le sentaba realmente bien y la hacía sentirse como una princesa. Incluso el ambiente no estaba mal y eso que ella no era mucho de fiestas.

Sin embargo no quería mirar hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la banda. Donde estaba él, ataviado con su usual chaqueta de cuero, su peinado perfecto y aquella guitarra que lo solía acompañar a todas partes.

Había sentido sus ojos verdes siguiéndola durante todo el rato e impidiéndole disfrutar del evento como debería.

Días atrás, Hans le había pedido ser él quien la llevara al baile y se había negado por orgullo. No podía negar para sus adentros que le gustaba, pero sus constantes discusiones siempre la hacían mantener su distancia; aun cuando era evidente que él quería acercarse.

¿A quién engañaba? En ese instante, lo único que desearía sería que fuera el pelirrojo quien bailara con ella y poder escuchar sus tonterías.

Si tan solo no fuera tan orgullosa…

—Quisiera dedicar esta canción a alguien especial entre el público—la voz grave que tan ben conocía la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que por fin dirigiera sus orbes azules hacia el escenario, donde unos verdes le sonrieron con algo de resignación—. Ojalá fuera yo quien te hubiera traído al baile, copo de nieve.

Una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar y Elsa sintió como su acompañante volvía a tomarla de la cintura para bailar. Y mientras se balanceaban al ritmo de la tonada, ella solo podía pensar en las palabras que había dicho el cobrizo.

Contuvo un suspiro.

Esa fachada de chico malo y los comentarios que frecuentemente hacía para llamar su atención; así como le molestaban, también la atraían. Era arrogante y vanidoso, pero también sabía cómo ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

Concentrándose en el sonido suave de la música, volvió a fijar su vista hacia adelante y su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Hans le sonrió y sintió sus mejillas arder con el gesto.

En medio de la multitud, ella únicamente tenía ojos para él.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Quería transmitir el ambiente de la década de los 50 y todo eso con lo anterior, no sé si lo logré pero bueno, fue lo que salió. xD _Chikaalien_ hizo bien al mencionar el rockabilly y todo eso; amo el rock n' roll, la moda de las décadas pasadas y en fin, fue lindo escribir esto.

Hasta aquí llego con las sugerencias y lamento decir que no estaré aceptando más, porque... empieza el hiatus. u.u "Iceburns Drabbles" se queda pausado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No sé, pero si será bastante. Quiero concentrarme en terminar de una vez por todas mi long-fic, publicar unas cuantas cositas cortas y bueno, también tengo vida fuera del fandom, así que últimamente no me doy abasto. xD Y aunque saben que me encanta que me den ideas, a veces me estreso un poco porque hay sugerencias que no sé como abarcar y quiero enfocarme en escribir cositas que vengan únicamente de mi inspiración; sin presiones, ni nada. Sé que entenderán. ;)

_holi_: Sí, hiatus. D: Necesito descansar un poquito.

_Katherine_: Perdona copo de nieve, yo sé lo mucho que amas "Pasión de Invierno", pero ya casi es abril y me voy a poner bien las pilas para traerte otro emocionante capítulo. xD ¡Resiste!

_F_: Gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios. :3 Aprovecho para preguntarte de algo que comentaste en otro lado, ¿qué onda con eso de la difusión Helsa del sábado? No me entero de nada. ¿Me podrías explicar con detalles? xD

¡Feliz fin de semana a todos!


	83. Lección aprendida

Sugerencia de _Jane Luna_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Lección aprendida**

* * *

_No debo interrumpir al profesor mientras está hablando._

Elsa terminó de escribir por treintava vez aquella frase sobre el pizarrón, girando la muñeca con incomodidad. Le dolía el brazo y apenas iba a la mitad. Suspiró por lo bajo, absteniéndose de mirar por el rabillo del ojo al odioso maestro, sentado indolentemente frente a su escritorio mientras revisaba exámenes.

Aquello era tan absurdo. ¿Qué clase de castigo retrógrada era ese? Hoy en día, ni a los niños de primaria les obligaban a hacer algo así. Y ella iba en su último año de preparatoria, ¡por todos los cielos!

—Siga, señorita D'Arendel. Quiero ver esa pizarra llena—la voz grave y malvada del pelirrojo la sacó de su ensimismamiento y con fastidio, volvió la cabeza a un lado, solo para descubrir que estaba sonriendo con ese gesto arrogante que tanto hacía suspirar a sus compañeras y que a ella le causaba escalofríos.

Torciendo la boca, la rubia volvió a su tarea sintiendo en todo momento el escrutinio de esos ojos verdes.

El profesor Westergaard era un verdadero bastardo.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, el joven docente se había ensañado con ella desde el inicio de cursos, convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla. Ya desde el primer día de clases lo había notado mirándola de una forma tan intensa, que la hacía ruborizar; pero lo peor había venido cuando más adelante se le había ocurrido corregirlo en medio de una lección.

A partir de ese momento una pelea silenciosa se había desatado entre ambos. Elsa tenía que esforzarse el doble que cualquier otro de sus compañeros, porque era quien recibía más tareas extra, más trabajos que entregar y más presión cuando había un examen, porque el maldito siempre parecía encontrar una excusa para bajarle puntos. Y la única manera que tenía de desquitarse era interrumpiendo al maestro cada que tenía oportunidad, ya fuera con alguna pregunta mordaz, una opinión para expresar su desacuerdo y de vez en cuando, alguna corrección.

La fría reina de hielo del colegio, la que nunca desafiaba a sus profesores y siempre mostraba una conducta intachable, estaba dando mucho de qué hablar en la asignatura de Literatura, irónicamente su favorita.

Pero no cabían dudas de que Westergaard la odiaba y ella lo odiaba a él.

Hans ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como su alumna volvía a escribir de nuevo. Eso le enseñaría a la mocosa a no ser tan impertinente.

Rechinó los dientes, imperceptiblemente. Si no fuera porque solo tenía diecisiete años y el veinticuatro, ya la habría seducido. La muchacha era toda una tentación para él y verla luciendo aquel maldito uniforme, consistente en una falda a cuadros, camisa blanca, chaleco azul y corbata del mismo color, no le estaba ayudando mucho.

Pero el fin de cursos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y por lo que había averiguado, también su mayoría de edad. Y entonces nada le impediría acercarse a ella de la forma en que deseaba.

Una mueca astuta se formó en su rostro.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

*Frozen Fan sale de su agujero para hablar con los copos de nieve*. Sé que dije que esta sección se quedaba en hiatus un tiempo, pero cuando vi la sugerencia de _Jane_ _Luna_, de inmediato mis musas se activaron. Es curioso, porque una vez yo también le propuse el prompt de profesor/alumna a _Anielha_ para su "Multiverso" y también le pedí algo así a una personita por allí, que posiblemente escriba algo en un futuro.

Debo admitir que la idea me encanta (me gusta darle poder al pelirrojo xD) y ya también estaba barajeando la posibilidad de escribir algo yo... así que me dije, que demonios, hagámoslo de una vez. Y aquí está.

Hans es un profesor malvado y muy sexy. e.e Yo sé que no está bien lo que se plantea en este drabble, pero recuerden, él es y siempre ha sido un villano sin escrúpulos, y esto es Helsa. Y al menos tendrá la consideración de esperar a que Elsa sea mayor de edad antes de ir a por ella, así que, lo suyo no es tan terrible. xD

_Jane_ _Luna_: Gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por tan buen prompt. Espero que este drabble te haya gustado. ;)

_Helsa_ _fan_: Gracias por ser constante, calabacita. La ortografía es muy importante para mí, casi tanto como el Helsa. xD ¡Un beso!

_LA_: Pues sí, ya es Abril y ya actualicé "Pasión de Invierno". Se viene otro capítulo antes de que se acabe el mes. ;)

_F_: Gracias como siempre, por tus palabras. Me enteré tarde de la difusión Helsa, pero sigo haciendo lo mío por aquí. :3

_Katherine_: ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado! Gracias por comentar, pequeña. :D

Después de una larguísima nota de autor, debo decir que el hiatus continúa; debo seguir enfocándome en otros proyectos. D: Estoy trabajando muy duro en el short-fic que me pidió la lobita y que verán muy pronto por estos lares; así como en proseguir con "Pasión de Invierno". Cuídense y sigan pensando en el Helsa. ;)


	84. Baile

Drabble perverso.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Baile**

* * *

Aturdida, Elsa comenzó a abrir los ojos, despertando del extraño adormecimiento en el que había estado sumida. Se sentía ligeramente mareada así como una fuerte presión en sus muñecas. Con horror, se percató de que las mismas estaban atadas a su espalda. Miró a su alrededor y su expresión se volvió consternada.

Se encontró sentada en una silla de plástico, en medio de lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada. Todavía llevaba puesto el hermoso vestido azul de gasa que su madre le había comprado con ilusión y su cabello recogido en un elegante moño. Frente a ella, reconoció en el suelo el _corsage_ de rosas blancas que se colocara antes, completamente arruinado.

¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era salir de su casa para encontrarse con su cita para el baile de graduación, después de recibir un mensaje de texto. Luego, alguien la había sujetado por atrás, oprimiendo un pañuelo contra su boca y su nariz. Entonces todo se había vuelto negro…

—Despertaste—murmuró una voz y volteó para mirar al pelirrojo que hacía acto de aparición, impecablemente ataviado con su esmoquin.

Hans le sonrió encantadoramente y avanzó hasta ella.

—¿Te gusta lo que hice?—preguntó señalando a su alrededor.

Había cerca de allí una mesa con flores y un pequeño equipo de sonido. Del techo colgaban serpentinas plateadas y azules, así como estrellas de papel y hasta un cartel, casi idéntico al que habían colocado en el gimnasio del colegio esa noche, dando la bienvenida al baile.

—Nada mal ¿verdad?—dijo él— Me esforcé para que quedara perfecto.

—Hans, ¡¿qué demonios hiciste?!—la rubia trató de soltar la cuerda que aprisionaba sus manos sin éxito.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí ir al baile conmigo?—el aludido se agachó hacia ella con una mueca torcida—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Que no me soportabas, ¿no? "Eres una persona nefasta, Westergaard"—negó con la cabeza, ofendido—. En cambio aceptaste ir con ese imbécil de Hamada, ¿eh?—levantó el móvil del mencionado con desdén.

Las pupilas de la joven se abrieron con espanto.

—No, descuida, no le hice nada a tu amiguito—la tranquilizó el cobrizo, cínicamente—. Solo tomé prestado su teléfono. Y ahora, tú y yo tendremos nuestro propio baile. Será una velada mágica.

—Estás enfermo—le espetó Elsa con frialdad.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan desconsiderada conmigo?—Hans fue hasta el equipo de sonido—¿Sabes lo que se siente que nunca te tomen en cuenta? ¿Ser rechazado por la persona que amas? Llevo tres años tratando de acercarme a ti y tú no me diriges ni una palabra amable, ni una mirada, ¡nada!—exclamó con resentimiento—Me harté de tus jueguecitos, copo de nieve. No volverás a ignorarme jamás—una canción lenta empezó a sonar.

Regresó hasta ella.

—Anda Elsa, baila conmigo. La pasaremos muy bien. Prometo que te gustará—los ojos verdes centellearon con perversidad cuando se inclinó para hablarle.

La muchacha se estremeció.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Ay, como me gusta poner a este desgraciado "In Character"! xD Es tan retorcido, lo adoro en su faceta de villano.

Como muchos sabrán, me tomé un descanso de esta sección para enfocarme en otras cosas, especialmente en un short-fic que publicaré dentro de poco y que es para _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_. Como estoy cerca de terminar con eso, estoy complacida de decir que los drabbles vuelven, no con la misma frecuencia de antes pero sí volverán a actualizarse. He tenido muchas ideas que les complacerá leer. ;)

Además, de alguna manera debo descargar mi emoción por los rumores que corren en Internet acerca de que podría haber Helsa en la secuela de Frozen. ¡Al parecer el buen Mickey ha escuchado nuestras plegarias! :D

_Jane Luna_: Hans es muy sexy en todas sus facetas. ¿Dónde quedó ese oneshot? T-T ¡Me quedé esperándolo!

_Helsa fan_: Tú tan linda como siempre. n.n

_F_: Sí, sí había hiatus. D: Solo decidí interrumpirlo momentáneamente con el drabble anterior.

¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña historia? No se la esperaban, ¿verdad? ;)


	85. Premio

Helsa time!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Premio**

* * *

Hans observó con una sonrisa burlona como su novia tomaba la pistola de agua y se preparaba para disparar hacia los pequeños patitos de cartón del puesto de la feria en que se habían detenido. No era como si fuera el más interesante del lugar, pero la pequeña esfera de nieve que se exhibía junto a los demás premios, había captado de inmediato la atención de la muchacha.

Los patos comenzaron a desfilar y Elsa oprimió el gatillo repetidas veces, disparando hacia ellos sin éxito. Arrugó el entrecejo y él no disimuló su risa socarrona.

—Vaya puntería, cariño. Debiste dejar que yo disparara—le dijo atrevidamente.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

—Va el primer intento de tres, señorita—indicó el encargado del juego, antes de volver a accionar una palanca para poner los animales de cartón en marcha.

Algunas personas se acercaron para mirar. Con expresión gélida, Elsa volvió a disparar sin conseguir que uno solo de los patos se moviera de su sitio. Apretó los dientes, escuchando reír al pelirrojo de nuevo.

—Si quieres yo puedo ganar esa esfera de nieve para ti, amor. Solo tienes que pedírmelo—murmuró Hans cerca de su oído, con tono pretencioso.

La platinada lo ignoró por completo.

—Segundo intento—proclamó el hombre del puesto—. Va el último.

Elsa frunció la boca, comenzando a sentirse realmente molesta. No le gustaba llamar la atención y ahora había varios ojos puestos en ella. El idiota a su lado no ayudaba mucho.

—Deja que un hombre se encargue de esto, Els—la mencionada ni siquiera se molestó en contestar y apuntó de nuevo con la pistola, al ver andar a los patos.

Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues ninguno de sus tiros era efectivo.

—¿A eso le llamas puntería, reina de hielo? ¡No has dado en el blanco ni a uno solo!

—Se terminó el tiempo—anunció el feriante—, mejor suerte para la próxima, señorita.

—Sí, mejor suerte para la próxima Elsa. Quizá la próxima vez quieras dejar que lo haga yo.

La joven volvió a empuñar la pistola de agua y lanzó un chorro directo hacia las partes bajas del cobrizo, empapando su pantalón en el acto y tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!—exclamó Hans bruscamente, haciéndose a un lado cuando ya era tarde. Ahora sus jeans estaban completamente empapados por encima de la entrepierna.

Las risas de los improvisados espectadores no se hicieron esperar, entre ellas incluida la del encargado del puesto.

—Parece que mi puntería ha mejorado un poco—dijo Elsa esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, sin importarle la mirada fulminante que recibió de sus ojos verdes.

Él suspiró frustrado. Eso le pasaba por meterse una vez más con su querido copo de nieve.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Ese idiota nunca piensa antes de abrir la boca. xD Se me ocurrió esto hace unos días y pensé que sería gracioso, aunque muy estúpido. LOL Creo que haré un drabble por el día de la madre.

_Sofie_: Parece que sí, son rumores pero yo lo veo muy posible, ¡hay que rezarle a Mickey Mouse para que si haya Helsa en la secuela! Jajajaja

_F_: Sí, pobre Elsi, siempre le pasan las peores cosas. Aunque no sé si ser secuestrada por un bello pelirrojo de ojos verdes sea precisamente lo peor. :P

Panquecitos, necesito su ayuda. Un lector de fanfiction me mando MP para localizar un fic Helsa que no me suena, pero a lo mejor a ustedes sí. Les hago copypaste del mensaje: _... trataba de que Kristoff le había pedido permiso a Elsa para pedirle matrimonio a Anna, luego de que Anna aceptara ser la esposa de Kristoff, le empiesan a llegar cartas a Elsa de un admirador, osea Hans, luego poco a poco Elsa se enamora del sujeto que quiso matarla a ella y a Anna, luego Elsa va a las Islas de Sur y vuelve a tener un encuentro con Elsa pero resulta que el esta comprometido..._

¿Alguien sabe de que fic se trata?


	86. Un día especial

¡Feliz día de las madres! e.e

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Un día especial**

* * *

Cuidadosamente, Hans terminó de acomodar los hot cakes recién hechos en el plato de porcelana colocado sobre una bandeja, en la que ya había acomodado un jarroncito de cristal, una servilleta de tela azul y dos platitos con mermelada y mantequilla. Volteó a ver al pequeño pelirrojo, parado pacientemente frente a la estufa en donde yacía una olla con chocolate caliente terminando de hacerse.

Sonrió. Siendo domingo, lo último en lo que habría pensado sería en levantarse temprano, pero ese era un día especial.

Su hijo de tan solo seis años, quería sorprender a su esposa con un desayuno especial por el día de las madres, a causa de lo cual se había visto arrastrado hasta la cocina para ayudarle y poniendo suficiente cuidado en no despertar a Elsa.

—¿Está listo, papá?—preguntó el niño, con sus ojos verdes brillando de impaciencia.

Observarlo era como mirar una versión de si mismo, muy parecida a cuando era solo un crío.

—Está listo—afirmó tomando la taza que el infante le extendió y procediendo a llenarla de chocolate.

La puso en la fuente junto a lo demás y miró como el chiquillo se subía a una silla para alcanzarla y colocar crema batida encima de la bebida. Ambos conocían muy bien los gustos de su querida rubia.

—Te falta una cosa—le dijo al ver que estaba por decirle que tomara la bandeja.

El pequeño reaccionó al instante y corrió fuera de la cocina para volver con una rosa blanca en la mano, que metió dentro de la vasija que acompañaba los alimentos.

Se dispusieron a llevar todo escaleras arriba, rumbo a su dormitorio.

Vislumbró la delicada figura de Elsa tendida sobre la cama, todavía durmiendo plácidamente. Ella se removió cuando su hijo trepó al colchón, gateando para aproximarse y cerrar los bracitos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Feliz día, mamá!—exclamó, despertándola por completo.

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa seguido de una risa se escuchó en la habitación. La platinada se incorporó para atraer al niño hacia sus brazos, besándole la coronilla.

—Muchas gracias, mi amor—murmuró con felicidad.

Hans terminó de acercarse con el ansiado desayuno en sus manos, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa de su mujer. Dejó la fuente sobre la mesita de noche y se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla, observándola con ternura.

Para él, no había nada más perfecto que la escena que tenía ante si. Su esposa y su hijo eran todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hoy tocó un pequeño drabble lleno de ternura y melosidad. Los niveles Helsa se desbordan. Se me ocurrió por la fecha. n.n

Les agradezco a todos por ayudarme con mi búsqueda, ya me confirmó el lector que sí se trataba del fic de _Ana Victoria_, ¡mi ejército de copos de nieve nunca me decepciona! e.e Me dijo también que tal vez pronto escriba él un fic de nuestra bella parejita, ¡ojalá que sí!

_Guest_: Gracias, ya encontramos el fic que buscaba. :)

_F_: Sí, el drabble anterior fue divertido. :D

_anonimo_: No era el fic de Midwesterosi, pero gracias por tu ayuda. ;)

Bueno, pues pasen un bello domingo, nos vemos muy pronto por aqui. :P


	87. Caminos

Idea por _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Caminos**

* * *

Confundida, Elsa avanzó por el camino mirando hacia todos lados. La leve brisa de esa tierra desconocida hizo ondear ligeramente su vestido azul. Suspiró, era tan torpe. Si tan solo no hubiera caído por esa madriguera nada de aquella estaría pasando. Probablemente no debería haber cruzado esa puerta, ni haber seguido al conejo blanco que se cruzó por su jardín. Pero todo se trataba de un sueño ¿no? Y en los sueños una siempre dejaba de lado la razón…

Un ruido cercano la sobresaltó y miró hacia un lado para toparse con dos penetrantes ojos verdes puestos en su persona.

Apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, estaba un hombre alto y de porte elegante. Era pelirrojo y muy apuesto. Dos puntiagudas orejas de gato surgían encima de su cabeza y su boca estaba contorsionada en la sonrisa más inquietante que había visto en alguien.

Tragó saliva. ¿De dónde rayos había aparecido?

—Parece que te has perdido, jovencita—señaló el desconocido con voz grave y seductora, mientras su mirada esmeralda la recorría de pies a cabeza de manera predatoria.

—Y-Yo… no… —Elsa retrocedió un par de pasos cuando él se incorporó del árbol haciendo ademán de avanzar.

—¿No?—en un segundo el cobrizo desapareció de donde estaba para volver a aparecer a su lado, sobresaltándola—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?—inquirió, ensanchando su sonrisa e inclinándose hacia ella.

—Yo solo… quisiera saber qué camino tomar para salir de aquí—respondió la rubia tímidamente al ver como el recién llegado invadía su espacio personal.

—Bueno… eso depende de a donde quieras llegar—el pelirrojo rio por lo bajo.

Estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la muchacha, cuyo embriagador aroma floral y bella apariencia lo habían atrapado. Sería interesante entretenerse con esa jovencita, que estaba bastante desorientada.

—Oh, no me importa mucho el sitio—contestó ella, con un tenue rubor cubriendo sus mejillas e intentando, en vano, mantener la distancia entre ambos.

—Entonces no importa mucho el camino que debas tomar—la enigmática sonrisa del ojiverde se extendió, si es que eso era todavía posible—. Por otra parte, ¿cuál es la prisa por marcharte?

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces y se dio la vuelta, nerviosa y decidida a irse lejos de ese hombre felino, que no acababa de darle buena espina. Apenas hubo hecho esto lo vio volver a materializarse justo enfrente suyo y tomar con su mano enguantada su delicada barbilla.

—Yo no iría por ahí—murmuró su acompañante, haciéndola estremecer cuando su cálido aliento rozó sus labios.

Una vez más, el astuto gato sonrió al ver que tenía a la chica bajo su control. Normalmente, lo único que hacía era desaparecer sin control y confundir a las personas que se topaban con él para entretenerse. Pero esa preciosa joven había llamado su atención desde que la había visto huir de la loca fiesta de té que se celebraba en el viejo molino.

No iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

He aquí mi propia versión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas a lo Helsa. xD La pequeña lobita me dio esta idea ayer, (junto con otras varias, jejeje) y de inmediato tuve que escribirla. ¡Me encanta imaginarme a mis palomitos en un AU así! Hans como el gato de Cheshire es mucho más irresistible, ¿qué creen que le haya hecho a copo de nieve, eh? Jejejejeje.

El diálogo acerca del camino es el mismo que en la película original de Disney, (ahí me tienen viendo la escena en Youtube para inspirarme y recordar viejos tiempos x3). ¿Les ha gustado?

¡Feliz comienzo de semana a todos!


	88. Traición

Propuesta de _Miss Karo_. Si ves esto, espero que te guste. n.n

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Traición**

* * *

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Hans tomó el control remoto y apago el televisor frente a si. Nuevamente era el blanco del noticiero y no de manera positiva. A esas alturas, las redes sociales estarían a tope de comentarios después de enterarse de como el senador Westergaard desviaba los impuestos de la ciudadanía en un acto tan corrupto como egoísta. Esos buenos para nada de su equipo se habían descuidado al dejar que tal información se colara en la red.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Hacía tiempo que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control. Alguien cercano a él lo estaba traicionando y sacando sus trapos sucios a la luz; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubriera y se ocupara del asunto como era debido.

—Eso no se miró nada bien—murmuró de forma sombría su acompañante, sentada a su lado.

Elsa D'Aren, su rubia y escultural asistente de campaña se volteó para encararlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Pagaré para que lo arreglen—dijo, anticipando otro de sus regaños. No había nada que el dinero no pudiera solucionar y ella ya lo conocía muy bien. Tanto en su faceta de político como en la intimidad.

Se inclinó hacia ella para envolverla entre sus brazos y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello de manera delicada.

—No quiero hablar de inconvenientes—murmuró contra su piel nívea, al tiempo que la recostaba encima del lujoso sofá—. Por esta noche vamos a olvidarnos de todo.

La platinada sonrió de manera ladina y le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos, permitiendo que comenzará a desabotonar su blusa mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su mentón hasta su clavícula.

Hans sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente. Ninguna otra mujer era capaz de llevarlo al límite como lo hacía Elsa.

Pronto le pondría fin a su carrera en la política; ya tenía todo cuanto quería para asegurar su futuro. Se mudaría al extranjero con sus millones bien afianzados y se llevaría con él a esa preciosa mujer. Luego de eso, todo sería disfrutar.

En silencio, Elsa se dejó llevar por las sutiles caricias que le propiciaba el pelirrojo, dejando escapar breves gemidos de vez en cuando.

Él no sospechaba que era ella quien astutamente había comenzado a derrumbar su imperio de corrupción. Infiltrarse entre su círculo cercano había sido lo más complicado pero una vez que obtuvo su confianza, no había dudado en seducirlo para distraer su atención.

Un par de pruebas más sobre sus malos manejos era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerlo tras las rejas, porque despreciaba el modo impune en que se aprovechaba de su cargo.

Claro estaba que hacer todo eso sería más sencillo si no fuera tan bueno en la cama.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, _Miss Karo_ me sugirió la otra vez un drabble con Hans como político corrupto y no pude decirle que no, ¡le queda tan bien! Pero parece quecopo de nieve le va a echar a perder sus planes una vez más, eso si no la descubre antes. xD ¡Me encanta que el Helsa sea tan intenso y apasionado!

¿Qué opinan? :3

_F_: Ay sí, la verdad es que nuestro pelirrojo favorito encaja perfecto con la personalidad intrigante del gato de Cheshire, ¡es tan multifacético! xD

¡Cuídense! ;)


	89. Avería

Otra adorable idea de _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_. Que la disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Avería**

* * *

Ir a pasar el sábado en la feria ambulante de la ciudad en compañía de su mejor amiga había sido en definitiva una gran idea. Después de subirse juntos a algunos juegos, pasear entre los diferentes puestos y comprarle a Elsa tanto algodón de azúcar como hubo querido, ambos se encaminaron por el último tramo del lugar.

—¡Oh, una rueda de la fortuna!—exclamó la rubia de repente, volteando a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro y señalando el enorme juego frente a ellos.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Hans sonrió de lado y la tomó de la mano para acercarse a la rueda. Tomaron asiento en una de las cabinas y esta se puso en marcha, permitiéndoles apreciar el panorama desde una altura considerable.

—A Anna le encantaría estar aquí viendo esto—dijo la platinada, observando con embeleso las luces de la feria.

—Anna está muy ocupada besuqueándose con el grandulón en ese patético túnel del terror—comentó el pelirrojo con burla—. Es mejor estar nosotros solos, ¿no crees?

Un movimiento brusco interrumpió su charla. La rueda se había detenido y se habían quedado varados en la parte más alta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?—inquirió Elsa con preocupación. Miró hacia abajo y se encogió en su asiento—Parece que se descompuso.

—Cálmate, copo de nieve. Estás conmigo—el cobrizo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y ella arqueó una ceja—, ya verás que la arreglan en un minuto.

—Eso espero. Hace frío aquí arriba.

—Pensé que el frío no te molestaba, reina de hielo—apuntó él sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada seria de la muchacha—. Relájese Majestad, disfrute de la vista.

—Hans, en serio tienes que dejar de llamarme con esos estúpidos sobrenombres sino quieres que te dé un buen golpe—le advirtió la joven, ganándose una risa cínica de su parte.

El aludido se desprendió de su chaqueta blanca y la colocó sobre los hombros de Elsa, provocando que ella se ruborizara tenuemente y lo observara con una sonrisa tímida. Volvió a abrazarla para acercarla hacia si.

—Yo creo que fue genial que nos quedáramos detenidos aquí arriba—le confesó, galante y despreocupado.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Porque así puedo estar más minutos a solas contigo—la ojiazul enrojeció aún más cuando Hans se inclinó para posar su frente encima de la de ella y rozar su nariz con la suya—y porque así puedo hacer esto—cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra los rojos de la chica, quien se dejó llevar por su gesto.

Elsa sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago con aquel contacto suave y profundo. La mano del cobrizo acarició su mejilla.

—Te quiero, copo de nieve—le declaró observándola con sus pupilas brillantes—. Hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo. Me gustas mucho.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que lo veía agacharse de nuevo para depositar otro beso en su boca.

Casi de inmediato, la rueda volvió a funcionar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Otro día, otro drabble y con esto me voy acercando peligrosamente a los 100.

Esta fue otra de las ideas que me dio Lobita y que simplemente, no podía dejar de escribir. Es algo extraño poner a estos dos como mejores amigos, aunque adorable, jajaja. Siempre se están peleando o ya son pareja, pero yo creo que ambos podrían ser muy buenos amigos si lo intentaran. :3

_F_: Sí, ¡malditos políticos! e.e Son todos unos mierdas (excepto mi sensual pelirrojo).

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	90. Encuentro

Mi intento de hacer un AU de Valiente. Idea sugerida por _Victoria Snow_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Encuentro**

* * *

Un resplandor azulado flotó entre la neblina del bosque frente a él. Hans desmontó de su caballo y se acercó. Había escuchado hablar antes de los fuegos fatuos, pero nunca había pensado que tendría la oportunidad de ver uno tan de cerca. Aquello sin duda debía ser una señal.

Después de discutir con su padre, había montado en su caballo y salido a toda prisa de palacio. El rey insistía en que había llegado el momento de buscar una esposa, al igual que sus hermanos. Pero él no pensaba en casarse.

Lo único que deseaba era vivir su vida en libertad, cabalgando a toda velocidad en las afueras, bañándose en el río, escalando montañas o practicando con su arco y flechas.

A veces pensaba que las cosas serían más sencillas sino fuera un príncipe.

Delante de la llama cerúlea se encendieron otras más, marcando un camino. Sin pensarlo demasiado, avanzó por el sendero hasta lo más profundo del paraje. Sintió frío. La niebla se disipó mostrándole una pequeña cabaña de madera a la que se acercó.

—Adelante—murmuró una voz cristalina, apenas hubo empujado la puerta con cautela—. Te estaba esperando.

El pelirrojo entró topándose con la oscuridad de la estancia.

—¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó, receloso.

En la penumbra, un copo de nieve apareció emanando un tenue resplandor que reveló el hermoso rostro de una joven de cabellos cenizos. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los de él dejándolo sin aliento.

—Bienvenido, Alteza—dijo la desconocida sonriendo levemente.

—¿Quién eres?—Hans no podía apartar su mirada de la muchacha, más bella que ninguna otra que hubiera visto en las cercanías.

—No importa mucho quien soy, sino lo que puedo ofrecerte. Algo me dice que aquí encontrarás lo que estás buscando.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que estoy buscando?—replicó, sin comprender del todo.

—Veo que no llevas la vida que deseas—repuso ella con tranquilidad—. Quizá yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarte.

—¿Eres una hechicera?

—Conozco de magia, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Mi padre—Hans se aproximó a ella, más confiado—, insiste en que tome una esposa. Necesito algo que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

—Eres muy ambicioso con tu libertad, príncipe—le dijo la desconocida—Pero ¿estás dispuesto a pagar el precio por ello?

—Yo no elegí vivir de esta manera—objetó el cobrizo—, lo único que quiero es hacer entender a mi padre. Que deje de interferir con lo que yo deseo hacer.

Su acompañante volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente.

—Sígame, Alteza. Tengo justo lo que necesita.

Hans la siguió hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, embrujado por su voz y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que podrían desencadenarse con su petición.

Aquel encuentro definitivamente tenía que haber sido trazado por el destino.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, este drabble quedó extraño pero me gustó. Estuve pensando mucho en como hacer un AU al estilo de Valiente y más colocando a Hans en el papel de Merida, lo cual fue difícil, siendo ambos personajes tan diferentes. ._. A eso agréguenle que había que meter algo de Helsa y eso que en la película no hay romance. Así que me las ingenié para escribir esta especie de encuentro misterioso.

Entonces, ¿les gustó?

_Helsa fan_: ¡Volviste! Ya me extrañaba que no te hubieras pasado por aquí, jajaja. Me alegra que este todo bien. ;)

¡Ya mañana es viernes! *_Frozen Fan_ comienza a prepararse para el fin de semana*.


	91. Duelo

Otra idea de _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_ para alegrar el viernes.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Duelo**

* * *

Decidida, Elsa tomó un florete y lo empuñó en dirección al pelirrojo, que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Lucía más apuesto que nunca con el blanco y pulcro uniforme de esgrima, que resaltaba a la perfección lo fornido de su pecho y su porte elegante.

En esa ocasión, le demostraría que había practicado lo suficiente como para vencerlo de una vez por todas en un enfrentamiento. Ardía en deseos de borrarle esa expresión petulante del rostro.

—Tómatelo con calma, princesa. No es bueno para un principiante confiarse más de lo que debe—le dijo él con engreimiento.

—Deja de hablar Westergaard y mejor ponte en guardia—espetó la joven colocándose la careta protectora sobre su rostro y adoptando la posición mencionada—. Te mostraré que no soy más una principiante.

Rodando los ojos, Hans imitó su acción y tomó su respectivo florete. Apenas se hubo aproximado, la joven le lanzó una estocada que supo detener hábilmente con un movimiento. ¿Quién diría que la refinada e introvertida reina de hielo se volvería tan competitiva en aquel deporte?

Apenas se había convertido en su instructor hacía algunas semanas y debía admitir que aprendía rápido. Su técnica era elegante y ágil, aunque todavía necesitaba pulirse. Sería una digna competente con práctica y constancia.

—Muy bien, copo de nieve. Por fin aprendiste unos cuantos trucos, ¿eh?

—Y eso no es lo único que he aprendido—replicó ella, arremetiendo en contra suya con más ahínco.

Lamentablemente tenía la costumbre de molestarla demasiado durante las sesiones. No podía evitarlo, Elsa era muy fácil de incomodar y a él le encantaba verla enojada.

La muchacha era un encanto hasta cuando estaba de mal talante.

El combate se volvió más intenso, a medida que los minutos transcurrían. Su pupila había practicado bastante, ya había intentado tocarla con el florete al menos tres veces, todas ellas bloqueadas con presteza. Claro que el cobrizo no se quedaba atrás.

Con admiración, observó a través de la careta como la joven se movía con delicadeza y su trenza rubia que se agitaba con cada impulso. Su esbelto cuerpo parecía flotar cada vez que lo embestía. Podía imaginar a la perfección sus ojos azules detrás de la careta, brillantes y llenos de fiera determinación al darlo todo de sí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Su distracción le costó caro.

En cuestión de segundos, Elsa logró tocar su pecho sobresaltándolo. Una satisfecha sonrisa, que él no pudo sino intuir, se formó en sus rojos labios.

—Touché—pronunció, haciendo que Hans bufara por lo bajo, riñéndose por ser tan estúpido.

La aprendiz había superado al maestro.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Lobilla me dijo que andaba con ganas de ver a estos dos en su faceta de profesor y alumna de nuevo, sugiriéndome un enfrentamiento de karate o esgrima. A mí me gustó más el último deporte, siento que les va a la perfección. xD

_F_: Gracias, batalle un poco con el universo de Valiente pero me gustó el resultado. :)

_Helsa fan_: ¡Muchas gracias, como siempre! n.n

¡Devuelvo reviews en la noche!


	92. Sacrificio

Para _The Woman in Ice_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Sacrificio**

* * *

Respirando agitadamente, Elsa observó a través del cristal de la puerta al ser que yacía del otro lado. Unos ojos verdes y sin expresión le devolvieron la mirada. Se tensó. Era casi como si aún tuviera algo de humanidad, como si tratara de decirle que todavía era él mismo. Pero ella sabía que no era así.

Su esposo no volvería a ser el de antes.

La infección se había propagado rápidamente por todo el edificio, trastornando a las personas y convirtiéndolas en quimeras ansiosas de carne humana. Por semanas, ellos se habían ocultado en el último piso, esperando hallar una manera de escapar. Pero no habían contado con tanta suerte.

Con tal de defenderla, Hans se había interpuesto entre el zombie y ella, siendo mordido salvajemente en uno de sus costados. Las últimas palabras que había escuchado del pelirrojo, le habían gritado que corriera lejos de allí.

Y ahora se encontraba por hacer lo más difícil que alguna vez habría hecho en su vida.

Asustada, observó como él se lanzaba violentamente contra la puerta, quebrando el vidrio y haciendo fuerza por entrar. Con menos temblorosas, tomó el revólver y lo empuñó en su dirección. El arma hizo un sonido seco al ser cargada.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido oportunidad de utilizarla antes, en el momento preciso.

—Lo siento mucho, Hans—murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Los ojos se le empañaron. El rostro del hombre, antaño de rasgos fuertes y apuestos, se había deformado en el de una criatura sin raciocinio y cegado por el olor de la sangre. La puerta se tambaleó un par de veces antes de caer por completo, derribada por su fuerza.

Y entonces disparó…

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Otro de zombies para empezar la semana, cortito pero interesante. Se parece a otro que escribí antes, pero bueno... fue una idea sencilla. Hans sería un zombie muy sexy. e.e

¡Pasen una gran semana!


	93. Enfrentando el peligro

Esta es otra adorable idea de _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_. ;)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Enfrentando el peligro**

* * *

Hans corría presuroso sorteando los obstáculos del bosque a su alrededor. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y azuzaba a su caballo tanto como podía, para adentrarse en lo más recóndito de aquel paraje. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Más rápido, Sitron!—gritó—¡Vamos amigo, ya casi llegamos!

El equino obedeció la orden de su amo, acelerando sus pasos mientras un fino rastro de escarcha era dejado detrás de sí.

El príncipe aferro con fuerza el menudo cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos, yaciendo inconsciente. En todo el camino la reina no había mostrado indicios de reaccionar. Había sido atacada con magia y según lo que le había dicho ese rubio montañés que siempre acompañaba a Anna a todas partes, solo existía alguien capaz de brindarles una solución.

—¡Resiste, Elsa! ¡Ya estamos cerca!—murmuró contra la rubia cabeza de la gobernante, cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados.

Cuanto daría por ver sus preciosos orbes azules en ese momento. Se suponía que la protegiera de cualquier peligro y le había fallado. Lo que había comenzado como un simple acto de conveniencia para redimirse de sus acciones en el pasado, había terminado por convertirse en la misión más importante de su vida.

Sitron se detuvo en un paraje silencioso. Un movimiento lo alertó. Impresionado, observó como las rocas en el suelo comenzaban a rodar revelando la forma de criaturas pequeñas, con ojos brillantes y cubiertas de musgo y hojas.

Varios murmullos preocupados llenaron el silencio.

—¡Es la reina!

—¿Está herida?

—¿Quién la acompaña?

Un troll que se veía más anciano que los demás, acalló al resto y avanzó hasta él, indicándole que se acercara. Hans desmontó de su caballo sosteniendo a la joven entre sus brazos y se inclinó para que pudiera verla.

Gran Pabbie tocó su frente y después adoptó una expresión consternada.

—Esta magia es oscura—los trolls alrededor dejaron escapar exclamaciones de temor y asombro—, estamos lidiando con un enemigo muy poderoso.

—¿Elsa estará bien?—preguntó el pelirrojo con premura.

Los dedos gruesos del troll se mantuvieron sobre la frente de la soberana, haciendo que brotara un destello que se desvaneció lentamente.

—Su Majestad se recuperará aunque su corazón se encuentra muy débil—habló con tono solemne—. No estoy seguro de si pueda resistir otro impacto como este. Sus poderes están reaccionando de manera muy extraña.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?—inquirió Hans. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella se encontrara a salvo.

No había logrado detenerla cuando fue a enfrentar al misterioso enemigo que se había presentado de improviso amenazando su reino. No permitiría que recibiera otro daño.

—Me temo que eso depende de la reina—comentó el ser mágico frente a él—, siempre que recuerde usar el amor para disipar su miedo. De lo contrario, temo que podría ir directo hacia su perdición.

Hans observó el rostro pálido de la muchacha con una mezcla de miedo y decisión. No importaba que tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida. Nadie la lastimaría nuevamente.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡No saben cuanto me gustó escribir esto! Lobita me pidió un drabble que anticipara de alguna manera lo que podría ser la secuela de Frozen y bueno, ¡se me ocurrió esta bella escena! *w*

Como bien saben se hablaba mcho de que habría una villana pero hace poquito, _Almar-chan_ comentaba que la habían cambiado por un rey... así que mientras no se sepa nada concrecto, yo solo deje entrever aquí que había un enemigo. Y claro, tenía que poner a Hans como un chico bueno porque al igual que todos los amantes del Helsa, espero de verdad que encuentre su camino y sea redimido. *w*

¿Qué les pareció?

_Alex_: Gracias, ya me habían dicho el nombre del fic. n.n

_F_: Ay sí, nuestro pelirrojo siempre se mantiene sensual, jajaja. xD

¡Nos leemos después, sigan bellos! ;)


	94. Invierno

Sugerencia de _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_, basado en el cuento de "La cerillerita" de Andersen. (Tranquilos, que me hizo como 10 sugerencias xD).

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Invierno**

* * *

Cuanto frío estaba haciendo. Los copos de nieve caían y se enredaban entre sus hebras platinadas y una brisa helada la hacía temblar debajo del remendado vestido que llevaba. Caminaba descalza entre la nieve, habiendo perdido sus zapatos en un cruce anterior, donde los carruajes arrastraban la nevisca consigo.

Elsa se frotó sus blancos brazos tratando de infundirse un poco de calor. Estaba congelada y tenía demasiada hambre. Era Nochebuena pero ella no tenía ningún sitio al cual ir. No quería volver a casa, pues no había vendido ni uno solo de los cerillos que llevaba en su delantal y allí, no le esperaban más que las reprimendas de su padre, quien seguramente no dudaría en pegarle al ver que regresaba sin un centavo.

Tomó asiento en el pequeño rincón entre dos casas y se atrevió a encender una de las cerillas, ansiando calentarse. El leve resplandor la alumbró por segundos y creyó ver frente a sí una mesa bellamente decorada, rebosante de comida y frente a una chimenea que ardía espléndidamente.

La llama se apagó llevándose con ella el espejismo. La adolescente encendió otra cerilla y esta vez vislumbró una luz que envolvía a una figura conocida, con el cabello cobrizo y una cálida sonrisa.

Reconoció a su hermana menor, muerta el invierno anterior a causa del mal tiempo.

—Anna… —murmuró débilmente.

Quería que la llevara consigo. La visión se desvaneció y ella se acurrucó rendida entre la nieve, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y la levantaron de donde estaba. Con debilidad abrió sus ojos azules, para encontrarse apoyada contra el pecho de un joven de cabellos pelirrojos que la sostenía protectoramente contra él. Sus orbes verdes la miraron con ternura a la vez que la cubría con su capa para resguardarla del frío.

—No temas, pequeña. Te pondré a salvo—escuchó que le decía antes de perder la consciencia.

Hans observó con atención al indefenso ángel que llevaba en sus brazos. La pobrecita temblaba incontrolablemente y su piel nívea se hallaba amoratada por el frío. A juzgar por su apariencia, no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años. La había visto al pasar cerca de la plazoleta y no había dudado en ir a socorrerla.

Entró a su carruaje y colocó a la muchachita sobre su regazo, abrazándola para calentarla.

Él no tenía a nadie en el mundo y no pudo evitar pensar que esa noche, sus caminos se habían cruzado por alguna razón.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Lobita me comentó que le gustaría ver un drabble Helsa ambientado al estilo del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, y me pareció muy interesante escribir algo así. :3 Mucho OoC por parte del pelirrojo, pero bueno, a veces es bonito ver que se comporta bien.

¡Por suerte ya es mitad de semana! Ya falta menos para portarnos mal. ;D


	95. Música

Otra idea más de _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Música**

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La hermosa rubia que todos los días se sentaba en un rincón de la azotea, guitarra en mano y se ponía a cantar, llenando el silencio del lugar con su bella voz. La más melodiosa que había escuchado.

Con cautela, Hans la observó agazapado tras la puerta del pequeño cobertizo que había en el tejado, dándose cuenta de que como siempre, la muchacha estaba demasiado inmersa en su música como para notar su presencia. La primera vez que la había escuchado había subido a guardar unas cosas, oyendo los acordes de su instrumento desde el exterior y limitándose a mirarla a hurtadillas.

Tenía una voz tan preciosa como su apariencia, que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Desde entonces, siempre subía a la misma hora y se ocultaba dentro de la diminuta bodega, esperando su llegada y marchándose después de que ella lo hiciera.

Estaba claro que vivía en el edificio como él aunque jamás se la había encontrado afuera. Suspiró por lo bajo. Sin quererlo se había enamorado de esa desconocida, de la que no sabía ni el nombre. Lo único que conocía era su talento para cantar y ese semblante tímido que poseía.

Sin darse cuenta, su pie se enredó con una cuerda en el suelo y al moverse, tropezó de manera estrepitosa provocando que varios objetos y cajas le cayeran encima.

La música se detuvo.

Hans refunfuñó y a continuación, vio como la puerta se abría y un par de ojos azules lo miraban con sorpresa. Se sintió enrojecer violentamente.

—¿Estás bien?—la muchacha lo observaba con una mezcla de extrañeza y preocupación.

Él, con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento… yo… vine a guardar unas cosas y estaba escuchándote… bueno, no es que quisiera escucharte, es que… bueno… —se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

La joven se ruborizó tanto como él y desvió la mirada.

—¿Estabas escuchando?—inquirió en tono avergonzado, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

—Sí… ¡no!—exclamó el cobrizo, pasándose una mano por el cabello azorado—Bueno, sí… no es que tenga algo de malo, tu voz es muy bonita…

La chica le vio de nuevo, esta vez con expresión confundida; seguramente por todo lo que balbuceaba al hablar.

—Disculpa, no debería estar aquí. Pero es verdad lo que digo, tienes una voz muy linda—repuso él con sinceridad, rascándose la nuca.

—Gracias—dijo ella en voz baja, apartando su mirada de nuevo—. No acostumbro tocar frente a los demás. Me da un poco vergüenza.

—No debería, lo haces bastante bien—el pelirrojo le extendió su mano—. Soy Hans Westergaard—se presentó, sonriendo de lado y con más confianza.

La platinada le devolvió el gesto, cohibida, y le estrechó la mano.

—Elsa Aren.

Aquel tan solo sería el comienzo de una larga amistad que estaba destinada a convertirse en algo más intenso.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado el drabble de hoy. n.n

Tengo un anuncio que hacerles y que a lo mejor no les va a gustar. He decidido que está sección se termine en el drabble número 100, para el cual ya falta muy poco. Por lo tanto, no seguiré aceptando más sugerencias. u.u Ya sé de que voy a escribir los últimos drabbles.

¿Por qué esta repentina decisión? Quiero enfocarme al 100% en terminar "Pasión de Invierno" y en publicar un par de proyectos parecidos a este y a los oneshots (serán viñetas, jejeje). En fin, ya lo verán después y espero que les vaya a gustar. :) Disfruté mucho escribiendo drabbles con todas las ideas geniales que me dieron, pero se ha vuelto algo repetitivo y bueno, necesito algo nuevo para no estancarme. Sé que entenderán.

¡Cuídense mucho, panquecitos!


	96. Rasgos

Drabble nuevamente inspirado por _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Rasgos**

* * *

El diagnóstico del médico había sido claro. Elsa se encontraba ilesa después de aquel terrible accidente de tránsito, pero su sistema nervioso había sido alterado y ahora, ella se veía incapaz de reconocer el rostro de las personas que se le acercaban. Sus amigos y familia se habían vuelto completos desconocidos. Y la joven, angustiada, no encontraba las fuerzas para salir de su habitación.

Pudo ver la evidente preocupación de su madre cuando le comentó la situación, pidiéndole que fuera cauteloso en su visita. De modo que, inquieto como se sentía, Hans entró sigilosamente en la habitación de la rubia en cuanto escuchó un murmullo apagado del otro lado.

Los ojos azules de su mejor amiga se fijaron en él con confusión. Él sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que lo desconocía. Lentamente se acercó hasta la cama, donde la muchacha yacía acurrucada con el semblante decaído.

—Hola, Elsa—la saludó levantando una de las comisuras de su boca—, ¿cómo te sientes?

La mirada cerúlea de la aludida se iluminó por un breve segundo.

—¿Hans?—preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento suyo como respuesta.

Enseguida la vio morderse el labio inferior con expresión consternada.

—No entiendo—musitó con desesperación—, yo… no te reconozco… no me puedo acordar de ti—replicó, llevándose las manos a las sienes con nerviosismo.

—Shhh, tranquila—le dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y acunando su mejilla con una mano—, está bien. Has reconocido mi voz, ¿no?

Elsa le dio una seña afirmativa, todavía con sus pupilas brillantes por la tristeza.

—El doctor dice que puede ser temporal—dijo ella, abrazando una almohada y sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca—, pero ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si jamás vuelvo a reconocer el rostro de nadie? ¿Ni el de mis padres, ni el de mi hermana?

—No estamos seguros de que vaya a ser así.

—¡¿Pero y si pasa?!—exclamó asustada—¡No puedo vivir así! ¡No sé qué hacer!

Repentinamente comenzó a sollozar y ocultó la cara en el almohadón. Hans se inclinó encima de ella y suavemente, la obligó a volver a mirarlo para limpiar sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Si eso sucede, simplemente tendrás que aprender a mirar de una manera diferente.

La platinada frunció el entrecejo.

—Te enseñaré—añadió él, haciendo que se incorporara en la cama y tomando sus delicadas manos para posarlas en su rostro—. Mírame—le dijo y Elsa se ruborizó al sentir los apuestos rasgos de su amigo debajo de sus palmas—, mira mis ojos y mi pelo. Tócame—hizo que sus dedos recorrieran su frente, sus pómulos, su perfilada nariz y su barbilla.

Un brillo de entendimiento cruzó por los ojos de la chica, que de repente esbozo una tímida sonrisa. El cobrizo le acarició la mejilla.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Elsa—le dijo con ternura—. Me reconozcas o no, nunca te dejaré sola.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esta idea algo extraña es sugerencia de la lobita, quien me habló de la enfermedad llamada "Prosopagnosia", en la que los pacientes por una alteración del sistema nervioso o algo así, no pueden reconocer rostros. Es muy extraña y según ella, hasta Brad Pitt llegó a padecerla. ¿Ustedes creen? xD Como sea, era un gran reto para inventar otra escena de Helsa. Gracias chérie, por hacerme pensar. x3

_F_: Sí pequeña, mantente atenta. Se acaban los drabbles pero no el Helsa. :D

TGIF snowflakes! Nos leemos pronto. :)


	97. Conveniencia

Idea original. Estamos cerca del final, amigos.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Conveniencia**

* * *

—¡Cuidado!—tras escuchar aquella exclamación infantil, Hans únicamente tuvo tiempo de voltear para mirar con horror la pelota de color verde que se estampaba contra su mejilla.

Soltando un alarido de dolor, el pelirrojo se llevó la mano a su pómulo para sobarse la zona afectada. Enojado, se levantó de la banca del parque y tomó con una mano el condenado balón mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Salía solo un día para relajarse con un poco de aire fresco y aquella mierda le tenía que suceder justo a él.

Una pequeña de no más de seis años llegó corriendo hasta él. Tenía el cabello rojizo atado en dos simpáticas coletas y portaba un vestido aguamarina que hacía juego con sus ojos. Hans la observó de mal talante.

—¡Oye, mocosa!—le espetó amenazadoramente—¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Anna!—su regaño se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina.

Detrás de la niña, una joven de cabellos platinados y ojos azules apareció y corrió hasta ella. Hans se la quedó mirando con interés, sintiendo que su mal humor se desvanecía de repente. La recién llegada era bonita y vestía un conjunto deportivo de color azul que resaltaba su esbelta figura.

La rubia se arrodilló justo en frente de la niña y le habló con suavidad.

—Te he dicho que no te alejes mientras estoy entrenando, cielo—dijo, sujetándola por los hombros—. Algo podría pasarte—acto seguido la tomó de la mano y se incorporó para dirigirse a él—. Cuanto lo siento, disculpa a mi hermanita. A veces se emociona cuando está jugando.

—Hey, no hay problema. Los niños son así—contestó el muchacho con galantería, antes de inclinarse para ofrecerle la pelota a la niña—. Aquí tienes, nena.

La chiquilla se ocultó detrás de las piernas de su hermana, observándolo con recelo.

—Perdón, Anna es un poco tímida con los extraños—comentó la platinada, aceptando el juguete en lugar de la pequeña—. Soy Elsa—se presentó educadamente.

—Hans—respondió él esbozando una sonrisa de lado y extendiendo su mano gruesa para estrechar la de ella—. ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

—Casi todos los días vengo a hacer ejercicio, a mi hermanita le encanta acompañarme—Elsa acarició con ternura los cabellos cobrizos de la niña, que no dejaba de mirarlo con fijeza—. Lamento que te haya pegado.

—Lo dejaré pasar si me dejas invitarte un helado. Y a Anna también claro está.

Hans observó de manera triunfante como la blonda sonreía levemente y asentía con la cabeza, a la vez que un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

Al parecer había encontrado una buena razón para volver a ese parque a diario.

Anna frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse de la manera en la que el ojiverde observaba a su hermana mayor. No le gustaba ese muchacho.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

He estado tan ocupada que ni he tenido tiempo de actualizar esta sección con los últimos drabbles. Espero finalizarla en estos días y enfocar todas mis fuerzas y creatividad en "Pasión de Invierno". ¡Mis musas están hablando pero mi tiempo es muy estricto! T-T

_Jane Luna_: Lo siento, pequeña. Ya no estoy aceptando sugerencias porque esta sección está por terminar y ya tengo los últimos drabbles hechos. Aun así te agradezco el apoyo y me encanta que te guste mi nuevo y retorcido fic. El Helsa terminará con nosotras. xD

Aprovechando esta nota quisiera extenderles la invitación a un foro al que me uní ayer. Se llama "Mundo Frozen" y está muy solito, ¡necesita un poco del sazón Helsa que solo nosotros le podemos dar! e.e Acaban de abrir un reto para subir un escrito acerca de tu pareja favorita, donde su servidora va a participar próximamente con una pequeña viñeta. Me gustaría que ustedes también se animaran; tenemos tiempo ya que estará abierto hasta el 7 de julio si mal no recuerdo. ¡Hay que demostrar de que está hecho el fandom Iceburns! ;)

Les dejo el link para que se enteren de todos los detalles: forum/Mundo-Frozen/179785/ (Agregan esto al final de la dirección de fanfiction, que el sitio no me deja poner bien el enlace, sino con toda confianza me lo piden por MP).

¡Tengan un día genial!


	98. Sorpresa

Drabble especial por el día del padre. :)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Sorpresa**

* * *

Preocupada, Elsa terminó de sacar la bandeja con galletas quemadas del horno. Maldijo para sus adentros sus nulas habilidades en la cocina, sabiendo que si no fuera por su esposo, probablemente en esa casa se morirían de hambre. Y ahora que él no se encontraba, la situación era más crítica que nunca.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró con remordimiento a su pequeña hija de seis años, quien se había quedado paralizada al ver aquel desastre. Sus ojos verdes claramente estaban conteniendo el llanto y su boquita había formado un mohín.

—Se han quemado—musitó en voz baja, visiblemente decepcionada.

—Oh cariño—dijo con pena, tratando de pensar en algo para que no se echara a llorar.

Se suponía que aquellas galletas fueran un regalo especial para su marido. La niña había insistido en preparar sus favoritas como una sorpresa; de avena con chispas de chocolate. Serían el obsequio perfecto para ese día del padre.

Claro que no imaginaba que torpemente se les iba a pasar el tiempo de cocción. Elsa deseo patearse a sí misma por no haber estado al pendiente de ese detalle.

Miró el reloj de pared.

—Papá no llegará hasta dentro de quince minutos—repuso con voz conciliadora—, si nos damos prisa, podemos ir al mini súper y…

Sus palabras se cortaron en seco al reconocer el sonido familiar de un vehículo estacionándose frente a la casa.

Ese día, la suerte les jugaba en contra.

—¡Llegué, amor!—la voz de Hans resonó desde la entrada y a continuación, lo vio asomándose a la cocina—¿Por qué esas caras largas?—preguntó al verlas.

Se agachó en frente de su hija y revolvió su cabello platinado con cariño.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿No hay un abrazo para papá?

—Papá—la chiquilla levantó la mirada hacia él con tristeza—, te hice galletas—Hans levantó ambas cejas; comprendiendo al instante el olor a chamuscado—, pero… se han quemado.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa, el pelirrojo alzó en brazos a la pequeña y se acercó a la bandeja que su mujer había dejado encima de la barra de la cocina. Tomó una de las arruinadas galletas y se la llevó a la boca, haciendo un sonido de gusto.

—Están realmente deliciosas, princesa—dijo para confortar a la niña, quien dibujó una tímida sonrisa—, eres una gran cocinera.

—¡Qué bueno que te gustaron, papá!—exclamó ella, rodeándole el cuello con sus blancos bracitos y riendo cuando su barba le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla—¡Feliz día!

—Gracias, corazón.

Elsa rio por lo bajo al contemplar la escena, admirando la paciencia de su marido. Se sintió ruborizar cuando él le guiñó el ojo. Quizá ahora si tomaría su consejo acerca de tomar unas buenas clases de cocina.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Vengan los 'awwww'. :3 Tenía que escribir esto, ya había hecho uno por el día de la madre y ahora tocaba otro lleno de miel y empalagosismo. xD Esa Elsa es un desastre en la cocina; algo tenía que hacer mal la pequeña, no puede ser tan perfecta siempre. :P Este domingo es día del padre pero como no voy a estar el fin de semana, les adelanté esta entrega. Espero culminar de una vez con los drabbles la próxima semana.

Pero cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta el pelirrojo en su rol tierno y paternal, o lo prefieren siendo el mismo psicópata de siempre? LOL

_Sofhie_: Sip, habrá actualización de "Pasión de Invierno" en estos días; llevo muy adelantado el siguiente capítulo. Estén pendientes. ;)

_F_: ¿Cuándo Anna no le da problemas a Hans? No sería ella si no lo hiciera. xD Sí, ya falta bien poquito para el final de "Iceburns Drabbles", es tiempo de tomar nuevos rumbos.

Pasénla bien, criaturos. ;)


	99. Umbral

Penúltimo drabble inspirado en una idea de The Lonely Frozen Wolf.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**Umbral**

* * *

El dios de la muerte avanzó hasta el delicado sarcófago frente a sí. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por un momento por la tapa de oro, decorada con piedras preciosas y turquesas. Una sepultura digna de un miembro de la realeza. La hija del faraón había muerto esa noche y el pueblo entero estaba de luto.

El alma de la princesa ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, sino que había pasado el umbral para entrar en sus territorios, abandonando su cuerpo embalsamado que yacía en una de las Cámaras Subterráneas bajo las pirámides.

En vida, la doncella había sido una de sus seguidoras más devotas. Todas las mañanas acudía a su templo para dejar ofrendas. No había ceremonia en su honor en la cual ella no estuviera presente, incluso habiéndose encargado de que las mismas se realizaran con todo lujo.

Amaba a esa humana. Y ahora que su espíritu estaba en sus manos, se encargaría de darle el recibimiento que merecía.

Cuidadosamente abrió el sarcófago; una mera representación que albergaba el ka* de la joven, idéntico al de su sepulcro. Sus labios descendieron para besar los de ella, cuyo rostro pálido y cabellos platinados casi igualaban la túnica con bordados de oro que portaba. Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron al sentir aquel soplo de aliento que le brindaba el dios.

Lo observó atónita, fascinada ante su apariencia.

Frente a sí tenía a un hombre alto y de cabello rojo como el fuego. El tocado que descendía sobre su cabeza y hombros era la representación perfecta del chacal que conducía a los difuntos a través de la tierra de los muertos.

Muchas veces había imaginado como sería ese momento, pero jamás se había cruzado por su cabeza una visión como aquella.

—Ven conmigo, princesa—la voz grave de la deidad resonó como un eco a su alrededor—. Yo te guiaré hasta tu descanso eterno.

En silencio, la joven aceptó la mano que el ser lo ofrecía para salir del sarcófago. Experimentó una extraña calidez cuando los largos dedos del pelirrojo aferraron su pequeña palma.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Este fue mi intento por escribir un drabble ambientado con la mitología del Antiguo Egipto. Lobita me dio la idea hace tiempo y le estuve dando muchas vueltas. :3

Se supone que aquí, Hans tendría el papel del dios Anubis que era quien estaba a cargo del mundo de los muertos y se le representaba como chacal. Por ahí también mencioné el ka*, que según el buen Google era como los egipcios denominaban al espíritu o energía de las personas cuando abandonaban sus cuerpos.

Me gustó mucho escribir esto. No sé, siento que queda genial con el Helsa. ¿Ustedes que creen? :)

_F_: Sí, por más que me empeñe en poner al pelirrojo en papeles tiernos siempre adoraremos su lado psicópata. xD

Este ha sido el penúltimo drabble de esta colección. Espero estar por aquí esta misma semana para concluirla de una vez. No lloren por el final de los drabbles, aun queda mucho Helsa de mi parte por hacer, (solo espero tener tiempo para hacerlo x3). ¡Pasen un día genial!


	100. La princesita

Último drabble de la colección basado en una pequeña idea de Anielha. Gracias por la inspiración, querida. :)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que ven a continuación ni nada de lo que se relacione con ellos, me pertenece. Tristemente solo puedo jugar con sus emociones, para satisfacer una malsana adicción a una pareja imposible.**

* * *

**La princesita**

* * *

Varado en medio del desierto. Había gastado horas enteras intentando reparar su avión, sin éxito. Para él, era urgente salir de ese lugar inhóspito, dadas las pocas provisiones con que contaba. Incluso como aviador experto no había podido pronosticar aquel desafortunado accidente.

Al caer la noche, Hans dejó sus esfuerzos de lado y se tumbó sobre la arena para dormir. Ya repararía su vehículo al día siguiente. Una vocecita infantil lo despertó de improviso.

—Por favor, dibújame un muñeco de nieve.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos estupefacto solo para encontrarse con una pequeña frente a él. La niña no tendría más de ocho años de edad, su melena aperlada estaba sujetada en una elegante trenza y sus ojos azules lo observaban con curiosidad. Se encontraba vestida con ropas finas y muy elegantes; toda una dama en miniatura. No mostraba vestigios de enfermedad, de hambre o de sed.

—¿Eh?—musitó, creyendo que debía estar soñando.

—Dibújame un muñeco de nieve—volvió a pedir la chiquilla.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, pequeña?

—Por favor, dibújame un muñeco de nieve—insistió una vez más.

Desorientado, Hans sacó el cuadernillo que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo y un lápiz, para cumplir con aquella extraña petición.

—¡No! Ese muñeco está muy enfermo, ¡dibuja otro!

El cobrizo arqueó una ceja y se limitó a repetir el boceto. Dos esbozos más fueron rechazados por la diminuta rubia, alegando que uno de ellos era muy viejo y que el otro ni siquiera parecía un hombrecillo de nieve.

Exasperado, el hombre garabateó lo que parecía ser una esfera con una nevada irregular en el interior.

—Esta es una esfera de nieve. El muñeco que quieres está en el interior.

La niña esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Es así justo como lo quería!—exclamó, tomando el dibujo. Luego desvío su mirada hacia el avión—. ¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Ese es mi avión, no una cosa. Lo uso para volar.

—¿Entonces tú también vienes del cielo?—los orbes cerúleos de la nena se abrieron con asombro—¿Y de qué planeta vienes tú?

—¿Tú vienes de otro planeta?—inquirió Hans confundido.

La cría volvió a sonreír en vez de responder y observó el dibujo, mientras parecía meditar. Él insistió.

—¿De dónde vienes, niñita? ¿A dónde piensas llevarte mi muñeco de nieve?

—Lo bueno de la esfera que me diste es que también le servirá de casa. Puede quedarse allí de noche.

—Eso da lo mismo, ¿a dónde podría ir un muñeco de nieve?—dijo él, algo cansado.

—No muy lejos, la verdad. ¡Es tan pequeña mi tierra!—la muchachita clavó sus pupilas en el firmamento con melancolía—No se puede ir muy lejos.

Hans suspiró por lo bajo. O el desierto le estaba provocando espejismos o ese era el sueño más real que había tenido nunca. De cualquier manera no despreciaba la compañía.

En silencio, dejó que la chiquilla se sentara a su lado sobre la arena, apoyando la blonda cabeza contra su fornido brazo.

Y ambos miraron hacia las estrellas.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Por si no lo reconocieron, este drabble esta basado en el libro de Saint-Exupéry "El principito", nomás lo adapté al Helsa. En un MP, _Anielha_ me comentaba que se le había ocurrido esta idea y que ella estaba pensando en hacerla, aunque no precisamente como Helsa. Así que me dijo que tal vez yo podría hacerlo con la parejita y bueno... ¡tuve que hacerle caso! ¿Cómo ves, _Ani_? ¡Ojalá pueda leer tu versión muy pronto! n.n

Aunque aquí no hubo romance es muy tierno verlos interactuar de esta manera, sobretodo a Elsa de niña, sin esa introversión que luego desarrollo. ¿A ustedes que les parece?

_F_: Gracias, me gustó mucho escribir el drabble anterior. ;)

Pues con esto se cierra definitivamente la sección de "Iceburns Drabbles", que espero que hayan disfrutado con cada uno de los pequeños momentos que la componen. Ha sido genial ponerme a pensar con todas sus sugerencias. Se agradecen no solo los comentarios, sino los follows y los favs.

No se pongan melancólicos, que aun hay nuevas aventuras Helsa por escribir y se las voy a traer todas. Chaíto. :3


End file.
